Divergent: I Choose You
by lady05giggles
Summary: Illinois is on the verge of Civil War. To bring peace, President Andrew Prior decided Factions should be allowed to have personal relationships. The way to do this is by having their new leader, Beatrice Prior, date and maybe marry a Dauntless member, a faction that is completely opposite of them. Such an arrangement is not so easy. EDITING FOR GRAMMAR. WILL UPDATE IN OCTOBER.
1. Reference List

**Summary:** The state of Illinois is on the verge of civil war. Factions are fighting, with a threat of a rebellion. In order to bring peace to their home, the Abnegation faction, the faction who currently operates Chicago's government, has decided factions should be allowed to have professional and personal relationship, led by former President, Andrew Prior. The way to do this is by having the new leader, Beatrice Prior, date and hopefully marry a Dauntless member, a faction that is completely opposite of them. Beatrice Prior is willing to do anything to prevent war, even sacrifice her personal life. But such an arrangement is not so easy.

Rated M for violence, sexual scenes, and language. All rights belong to the lovely Veronica Roth. All rights belong to any company or brand mentioned in the story. Your likes, favorites and reviews are welcome, but I want to finish this story no matter what.

Story will also be posted on Archive our Own with pictures: /works/16075352/chapters/37537076?view_adult=true

 **A/N** : In my Divergent story, I want to expand the Divergent world. I made some changes that you can reference to in this chapter. I will try to explain it as best as I can, but let me know if you have questions. I am really excited to expand on the story Veronica Roth wrote. I really enjoyed her books, but I think there are areas that could have been expanded on. I hope to rewrite the original story that includes the additions I have made here. Story will have a couple of POVs, but I will make sure to state it at the top. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

A few changes are everyone is older and more adult. This makes my story a little more realistic. The government is setup differently, where there are faction council leaders that represent specific factions, and an overall President that represents everyone in Illinois, usually voted and traditionally Abnegation members because abnegation members vote the most, and people find the faction most trustworthy. Here are other changes:

· Factions\- a small, organized, dissenting group within a larger one, American Institutions:

o Abnegation \- the act or an instance of denying oneself some rights, conveniences, possession, etc. Likes to do things to help people and solving social problems, generally avoids using machines, tools, or animals to achieve a goal. Sees self as helpful, friendly, and trustworthy: State Government, Teaching/ Counseling, Nursing, Giving First Aid

o Artistry (NEW) - a person who produces works in any of the arts that are primarily subject to aesthetic criteria. Values the creative arts - like drama, music, art, or the works of creative writers. Sees self as expressive, original, and independent: Entertainment Industry.

o Amity \- mutual understanding and a peaceful relationship, especially between oneself, factions and the environment they live in. Values practical things you can see, touch, and use like plants and animals, tools, equipment, or machines. Sees self as peaceful, practical, and realistic: Food and Water/ Drinks Production, Agriculture, Animal and Plant Care.

o Dauntless \- not to be daunted or intimidated; fearlessness and determination; bold, considered heroic: Military/Police, Fire Department, and Emergency Technicians.

o Candor\- the state of being open and sincere in speech or expression; candidness; freedom from bias; fairness; impartiality. Sees self as energetic, ambitious, and honest: The US Supreme Court, Legal System and Judges, News

o Erudite \- characterized by great knowledge; learned or scholarly. Likes to work with numbers, records, or machines in a set, orderly way; generally avoids ambiguous, unstructured activities. Sees self as precise, scientific, and intellectual.: Medical System, Education, Science, Technology, Math, Banks and Financial Institutions

o Ingenious (NEW)- clever, original, and inventive: Engineering, Labor, Business

o Factionless \- people who have failed in the other factions, a group who are considered dangerous and/ or are unlawful, one not part of a group or organization: Homeless, Criminals

People are not just in Chicago, but live in different parts of the state of Illinois. Chicago is where major State events occur.

*Amity: Peoria

*Dauntless & Artistry: Chicago

*Abnegation & Candor: Springfield

*Erudite & Ingenious: Aurora

Being Divergent means something different. There were human experimentations before the war, and now have genetic abnormalities. Divergent\- tending to be different or develop in different directions. Differing from each other and faction. Superhuman. Have one or more of these abilities (not all abilities will appear in this story):

o Easily adaptable, and able to function in all factions,

o Learn faster,

o Stronger,

o Heal faster,

o Sixth Sense- subtle perception ability,

§ Clairvoyance- ability to gain information about an object, person, location, or physical event through extrasensory perception.

§ Out-of-body experience- being able to observe oneself and others from a distance.

§ Precognition- psychic ability to see events in the future

§ Telepathy- transmission of information from one person to another


	2. President Andrew Prior

(BANG!…. BANG!)

The gun shots rang loudly on this snowy day in Chicago, Illinois.

The state had been far removed from gunshots; at least 100 years from the war that destroyed the once great country of the United States of America, World War III. What was left was no longer United States, but pockets of people, who striven for peace no matter how they achieve it.

The state of Illinois did that by creating a new government system that still functions. There have been no major incidents since. But today, it feels like the violence of the past had reared its ugly head.

Andrew Prior, the leader of Abnegation and the elected President of Illinois, dressed in his grey slacks and heavy grey button up uniform, is now covered in red.

He was walking out the council meeting room, smiling. Crowds of people, dressed in their faction uniforms were waiting to celebrate the decision just made. Months now, faction representatives had debated, more like argued, whether faction members should be allowed to interact with each other professionally and personally.

People are segregated into seven factions of their choosing; Amity the peaceful, Abnegation the selfless, Artistry the creative, Candor the truthful, Dauntless the brave, Erudite the intelligent, and Ingenious the inventive. Faction members are not only divided by career, uniform, and politics, but also socially, but Andrew Prior wanted to end that.

Andrew preached to the council, a few to death ears, "In order to truly create a society of peace, we must not create false conflict. Our society has been built by segregation, but we need to encourage our faction members to connect academically, professionally and socially. Faction before blood turns friends and family into rivals and enemies. This must end now."

The vote was clear with 3 council members representing each faction:

12 members for the policy (Amity, Abnegation, Artistry, and Ingenious),

3 neutral (all the members of Candor, the usual), and

6 against (Erudite and Dauntless).

It was surprising that both Erudite and Dauntless representatives voted against it when their actual members voted in favor by 71%. Nonetheless their leaders made the decision for them.

The law would go into effect anyways.

Faction members will be working together professionally in advancing the society, and are now allowed to interact with each other during their personal time, freely. Faction before blood was no more. The announcement was made across televisions and live podcasts in people's homes and community centers. Celebrations have begun. Even though some members were nervous about the change, people could see their families again. People could get the help they needed. Friends can even become lovers.

But it all died with Andrew Prior.

(BANG, BANG!)

People in the crowd screamed and chaos broke out with the gun shots. Dauntless security rush to the gunman, who looks to be dressed in dirty ragged clothes of white, black, and yellow, a factionless man, unexpectedly.

Andrew Prior was a proponent of building better relationship with the factionless, the homeless and uninitiated of the society, and giving them more representation in the government. Many people found that to be crazy, but not Andrew Prior. He represented the people, respected the people of Illinois. He believed in change that betters people. So why would a factionless member kill him?

Faction leaders were forced back inside the lobby by more dauntless security, trying their hardest to contain the situation. They now stood in a round room surrounded by glass, the council building, which should be considered unsafe.

But the damage was already done.

Natalie Prior, Andrew's wife and Abnegation ambassador, held Andrew's dying body up with his arm wrapped over her shoulders. Her pain made her weak, and she couldn't carry him anymore. She drops to her knees, as his breath became labored. She laid him on the floor, trying to be careful.

"Somebody! Please get help!" She said desperately, as she used her knowledge of emergency medicine to try to save her husband. She only knew enough to fix up factionless' cuts and bruises, not enough to deal with bullet wounds to the chest.

"Natalie, it is too late." Dr. Jeanine Matthews confirms, in her perfect blue dress, fit for the leader of Erudite.

"Nooo!" Natalie yelled at the leader, doing whatever she could to help him. The rest of the council leaders and representatives looked at her sympathetically, sorrowfully, pitifully. Marcus Eaton, an Abnegation Council member, looked at the scene despondently.

Marcus and Andrew were close, working together through many problems together. Marcus was always in agreement with Andrew, even when Andrew was considered wrong.

Despite that, Andrew never trusted Marcus because he knew too much of the man. In reality, Andrew only worked so closely with him, always keeping an eye on him. That was why he didn't give him second in command.

Andrew gave it to the person he trusted and believed in most.

Natalie was desperate and panicked. She only stopped when her husband placed his bloody hand on her cheek. She thinks it was a gesture of love, but he is trying to tell her something; 'Look Natalie.' She got the message, and turned to see a small blonde 25-year-old woman, dressed in a simple long grey Abnegation dress fit for a leader in training. She looked frightened, with tears falling from her eyes. It was their daughter, Beatrice. That did it; Natalie broke down crying over Andrew's body.

Beatrice rushed to her mother comforting her, which was ironic considering the situation. Beatrice was unsure what to do now, but watch a piece of her die. This had to be the worst moment of her life. But she looked to her father, and he was smiling, still. He reached for his daughter, wanting her to come closer. She leaned down close to his face.

"Don't give up sweetheart, don't ever give up. They need you now, and you will be great for them." He whispered to his daughter with his last breath.

Why would he tell her this? Because now she takes over his job. Beatrice Prior is the leader of Abnegation and the leader of the people of Illinois.

What the hell was she going to do?


	3. Pre-Interview

**President Beatrice Prior Point of View**

 **3 years later**

"You do not have to go through with this." My mother tells me for I am pretty sure the 100th time while brushing my hair into a neat professional bun. Not so easy since I decided to cut my hair to give it a more relatable look.

"I know, but we're in the exact same place before the Faction Freedom Act went into place," I say turning towards my mother. "Someone has to start interacting with another faction member, and I should set the example."

We are in a changing room at the Candor's news headquarters, not much farther from Abnegation, since they are both located in Springfield. I wish it was farther. I needed more time to calm my nerves and prepare for my interview with a Candor journalist. Her name is Katherine, and she encouraged me to relax, and answer the questions honestly during my pre-interview.

Easy for her to say; she's not announcing to the world 'Single and willing to date a Dauntless member.' I'm looking at myself in the mirror uneasy, but in order for my father's life mission to work, I have to take charge.

I am the president after all.

I give myself one last glance in the mirror and toughen up, putting my confident leader face on. I started to have one after my first year as the leader when everyone, including council members of Abnegation, was walking all over me, trying to tell me what to do. I got so frustrated one day, I cried in my office. I hate when I cry.

My mother came to visit me, most likely because my assistant, Susan Black, asked her to calm me down. Mom told me stories of how my father was prettified when he first became a leader at the age of 30 years old. The first thing he learned was he cannot let other faction leaders not respect him. He was voted by the people of Illinois to be their President, so he had to represent them. 'Sometimes you have to be independent when you have to lead groups of people,' was what he always told me when I was training.

My father developed his leader mask, as my mother called it. Stiff stern body, no smile, but kind eyes. It showed that he was willing to listen, but never be controlled. I am still working on mine, but I think I got it down despite my child like stature.

I stand up, straightening my long grey maxi dress, with short sleeves. My mother and I decided on this dress to keep with Abnegation traditions, while still looking approachable and casual to other factions.

It is one of the things I like about the new policy. People are allowed to dress down a little bit, when we are not at work, as long as they still represent their faction in some way, usually by color. A compromise made by the Erudite leader, Dr. Jeanine Matthews. I think she wanted people to always know who were the smartest people were, and their blue uniforms and unnecessary glasses represented that.

"I wished you didn't have to be on the news. Your life is so public already." My mother continued, always worried about me and my privacy.

"I know, but remember, it was my idea to do the Candor interview. I had no other way to make my announcement." I want to tell the people of Illinois I will be dating members from other factions, specifically Dauntless, the opposite faction of Abnegation.

I didn't know any other way to show I was willing to go on dates with Dauntless members, the people who protect Illinois. What was I going to do, walk into Dauntless headquarters and ask out the first male member I see? I needed another way to show I was serious in encouraging Faction members to interact with each other.

My mother still looks worried. "Don't worry about me, mom. I am used to it by now."

I am used to publicity. I am the first female leader of Abnegation. I am the youngest leader ever. That even includes Dauntless, who elects young leaders anyways. As it is, their second in command, Eric Coulter, is only 30 years old. But I beat him by being 25 years old when I first started. Now 28, this gives a lot of people interests in me.

Erudite, the faction who believes in knowledge and deals with the science and math in our society, is constantly looking into every decision I make, examining if it is a sound or not. Artistry, the faction who believes in the Arts and creates the entertainment in our society, had a documentary made about me. And Candor, the faction who believes in honesty and deals with our law and information flow in our society, writes about everything I do. It is never gossip, but they will do anything and everything to capture the truth about me. That is why I do interviews and publicity stunts, so I have control what gets out. When I go home is when I can be myself.

This will be my first live interview though where I openly discuss my personal life. I usually only talk about politics and the betterment of our society, so there is no room to mess up. As it is, Max Phifer, the leader of Dauntless, never saw me fit to be a leader. He doesn't provide me security and won't even talk to me outside of council meetings.

I don't fault him for it. When I first became the leader, I was very quiet in front of the faction leaders and council members. I let Marcus Eaton, an Abnegation council member and now second in command, make all the decisions and speak for Abnegation. Abnegation is known to be selfless, and Marcus has been a member of Abnegation longer then I have been alive, working very closely with my father. So I thought Marcus taking the lead would be best. I was too scared to mess up and make a bad decision.

But I loved meeting people. I loved visiting other factions and talking to members privately about their overall concerns. I loved working with them, seeing what it was like being in different factions. Even though you have faction leaders, their concerns are solely based on how to make the faction better. But my worries as President were how to improve people's' lives, and the only way you can do that is by talking to them, which Marcus was reluctant to do.

My mother saw I was not growing during my first year, and Marcus was not much of a mentor. My mother advised me in what I needed to do, made sure I looked the part and educated me on how the government works behind the scenes, specifically how people's personalities impact their decision making.

The leaders have distinct personalities, which makes it difficult for them to change their minds. I worked on my diplomacy, but some people on the council would rather be proven right, then seen others succeed. Very shellfish and possibly dangerous. That behavior forced me to try harder.

The best gift my Mother gave me was showing me my father's video diaries. The first year my dad was President, he was a complete mess, as my mother described it. He decided to do video diaries of everything he learned, the frustrations he had, and the goals he believed would make our state better. I loved watching the videos; I still do. They made me feel less alone.

I got to work after that. I took over as acting leader, even though Marcus was against it. I voted, made suggestions, and even wrote a policy, which failed in the long run. At least I tried. I started to interact with the leaders of the factions closely, particularly Johanna Reyes, the Speaker of Amity faction, our most peaceful faction who handles all our agriculture. I also worked with the factionless.

I think that was why last year, when it was time to vote for a new President of the people of Illinois, out of all the leaders of the factions, I won the majority of the votes, by a landslide.

Not bragging of course.

Being elected by the people of Illinois made me think I was doing something right, even though many people believe I only won because of name recognition. People loved my father and thought I could do the same job he did. I still became confident as a leader, and now it is time to make some sacrifices, even if they are personal.

(Knock, Knock, Knock) My mother runs to the door to open it.

"President Prior, this is Jennifer, an Artistry representative." Artistry sends a person over for the interviews to dress the interviewees up. I never use them.

"Come in." She comes in, wearing a flashy pink tank top dress, and black stockings with white polka dots. She is also wearing brown boots that go up to her ankle. Artistry uniform is stylish and colorful.

"Good day Madame President. I brought some dresses for you to change into. I also will be your hair and makeup girl for today." She places at least 7 dresses, all surprisingly grey, on a dressing rack. She also places a large bag, which I assume has makeup in it on the table next to the mirror. I'm shocked, thinking I already am dressed. Mom is polite as always, helping her organize.

"Actually, I was thinking of wearing the dress I have on. I also don't need makeup or hair done." I say, trying not to be rude.

"Oh…. I didn't think you were actually going to wear your work clothes." She giggles. She stops, noticing that my mother and I are not laughing. Great, now I am nervous thinking I look ridiculous. This dress is supposed to be casual, not work-related. "Oh, I am sorry Ms. Prior. I didn't mean any harm. I am used to dressing someone up for being on television. I forgot you Abnegation are minimalist. I was hoping I can dress someone so…amazing for once." She says nervously. "I'm going to go." She then grabs her stuff, getting ready to leave, but I feel the need to stop her.

"Wait. Maybe you can apply some makeup, just a little."

"You can also do her hair. I never know what to do with it." My mother suggests, giving the same polite smile I am. I know she is lying. Abnegation either wear their hair in a bun or braid; very simple, never showy. But she is being polite to the young Artistry girl, who is trying to help.

"Oh thank you!" She then places everything back where they were. "I promise, I won't slut you up."

Slut me up? What?!


	4. The Interview

"We should be ready in 5, Katherine." The producer tells the newscaster.

"Thanks, Cary." Katherine replies while looking at her notes.

I am sitting across from the journalist who will be interviewing me, patiently waiting for the show to start. We are in a simple Candor TV set, with white tile floors and white curtains as a backdrop. We sit in black conferences chairs, slightly facing each other. The Candor logo of unbalanced scales hangs in the back, all representing the Candor attire.

Katherine is wearing a black pantsuit, with white trim and white button-up shirt. She looks like a professional Candor journalist, but also fierce and ready to come at me with tough questions.

I am definitely intimidated.

"Remember President Prior, answer the questions truthfully and the interview will go well," Katherine states, without looking away from her notes. I feel like I am going to be put under truth serum at any minute. I look to my mom for support. She smiles at me, mouthing 'you'll be fine.'

At least I feel comfortable with the way I look now. I am still in my dress, but I am wearing my hair down in waves, which just reach my shoulders. I have light makeup around my eyes and lips. I still look like I am from Abnegation, not 'slut up' at all.

Without warning, the producer stands next to the Katherine, giving her a countdown, "We will be live in 5, 4, 3, 2,…" And the producer points to Katherine. The live interview has started.

"Welcome State of Illinois to your daily Candor report." Katherine begins, looking straight at the camera. "I am Katherine Stewart, Candor correspondent, here to bring you a special report. Today we have Beatrice Prior, the leader of Abnegation, and the elected President of Illinois. She is here to talk about the Faction Freedom Act, FFA for short. A policy that went in effect 3 years ago, after the tragic assassination of Former Abnegation Leader and President, Andrew Prior." I just realize she might ask me questions about my father. The idea makes my stomach clench. "Welcome President Prior to Candor News."

"Thank you for having me." I politely respond. "Call me Beatrice."

"I will not. You deserve the honor to be officially called President since the people voted for you…this time." I don't know if I should be honored or taken back by her comments. I don't think that was a compliment. "So President Prior, tell us what brought you here."

"Well, I want to encourage the people of Illinois to interact with other faction. The FFA has been put in place for several years now, yet people still seem to stay with the traditional faction's ways of staying separate. I want to change that."

"Have people been disobeying the FFA?"

"I wouldn't say that. I think people are still used to not being allowed to interact outside their factions and it can be a difficult transition."

"So the policy doesn't work?" Going negative already? This is going to tough.

"I'm not sure if the policy does or doesn't work since people haven't tried."

"Why did your father push for the FFA?"

"My father, former President Andrew Prior, believed that segregating the factions was causing unnecessary disagreement. He wanted people to have the freedom to work together regardless of faction and not have government dictate their personal relationships."

"But there weren't any conflicts until the act was created. Until your father was assassinated by a factionless illegal, there really weren't any violent actions between the factions, only the factionless. Do you think the act encouraged violence?" Is she trying to blame my father for everything? That is ridiculous. I decide to pull out the facts that Candor has failed to report.

"That is not necessarily true." She quickly narrows her eyes. Candor never liked being told their wrong. "There have been several conflicts that had taken place before the act was created. Several incidents of Abnegation, Artistry and Amity members reporting physical harassment from Dauntless members. Members of Dauntless have complained of not receiving proper services from the Ingenious faction. Abnegation members have complained of medical mistreatment from Erudite members. Candor seems to be the only one to have no complaints, but the Candor does not even interact with other factions, unless they absolutely have to, usually in the court system. Most Candor stays at their headquarters." She rudely rolls her eyes with that remark. It is true. "There also have been numerous complaints made by the factionless."

"Interacting with people outside your faction includes the factionless?" The rule is not specific about this, but I feel it would be a good thing if faction members interact with the factionless, at least to the point of treating them like they are human, not illegal.

"While I am not encouraging direct interactions with the factionless, there will be no crime in it."

"Interesting." Katherine moves on to another subject while glancing at her notes. "How will this act help the people of Illinois, even though there are very few problems in our society?"

I wouldn't categorize the list I had a few, but I continue. "I think if people interact and get to know members outside their own faction, they would be able to respect other factions. The only time we learn about other factions is in school, and that's not enough. The factions are segregated by their location, but if we work and live together more, I think our society will only improve despite our differences." She smiles with this remark, and I actually think I made a connection with Katherine.

"There were rumors that your father was cheating on your mother with an Artistry member, a jazz singer. I won't say her name out of respect for her. She has insinuated that she met with your father several times. Many people believe his affair was the reason he created this law. What do you have to say to that?"

I look towards my mother, who is absolutely furious. She is referencing to Crystal Myers, formerly known as Crystal Prior. My father did talk to her a lot, whenever he was in Chicago where the Artistry faction is because that was his sister. She left Erudite, like my dad, to live her dream as a singer-songwriter. So she joined Artistry. She now travels the different factions to perform concerts. I learned this from my mother.

"You are half right. My father did partially create the action to see Crystal Myers because she was his Sister. Crystal had to change her name from Prior to Myers, so she wasn't associated with my father, unfortunately." Katherine looks slightly embarrassed.

I decide to turn and look at my mother, who has tears in her eyes but a happy smile, probably remembering the times her and my dad would see Crystal sing. "She loved her older brother, very much, but before the act, she had to hide her love for him. She didn't want to get penalize with interacting with him. My father always found this to be ridiculous that family members had to disown each other when they chose their faction. Faction before blood was our old motto. So it was his life work to enact the FFA, allowing families to be with each other. I only hope I get to finally meet her."

It bothers me that I can never meet my family. The main reason I decided to stay in Abnegation was that I hated the idea I would never get to be with my parents. I love them so much, even though I found Abnegation traditions to be strict. When my brother left for Erudite, my decision on Choosing Day was easy. I look at my lap, feeling very emotional right now, but I hold back my tears and quietly clear my throat.

"So President Prior," Katherine continues, clearing her throat as well. "How do you plan to encourage people to interact outside their factions?"

"I will be traveling to different factions for a few months, for council meetings, getting ready for this year's Choosing Ceremony, and observing Faction's training. During my free time, specifically in Chicago, I was planning to finally meet my Aunt Crystal, speaking of." I can't help but smile at my comment. I was always planning to see her, even with Katherine rudely bringing her up.

"I also plan on observing Dauntless initiation based on some issues that were reported in the past, and hopefully interacting with some Dauntless members. Maybe even…go out…on dates," I say in a giggling matter.

I think her eyes are going to pop out in surprise. "Dauntless and Abnegation are known to antagonize each other. You would have better luck from someone in Erudite." She jokes. Considering Erudite members dislike Abnegation, I doubt that. "Aren't you forcing the issue?"

"The purpose of the act is to allow faction members to interact with other faction members, and that is what I plan to do." I look towards the camera. "I hope I can show the people of Illinois that they do not have to fear retaliation or penalization if they interact with people outside their faction, especially if it is a personal relationship. And by doing this, we will realize we are not that different from each other."

"Well, that concludes our interview. Thank you, President Prior, for coming in to talk candidly. We will be looking into how your 'dates' with Dauntless members go." I hope so. That way, Dauntless will have to allow me to at least date a few members. I have no plans for developing a relationship. I just want to show it is possible. "One last question President Prior, have you ever been on a date before?"

What? "Excuse me?"

"A date? I figured I would ask considering Abnegation people are known to focus their lives at a young age to their social work, not having time for entertainment, like dates. When you go to Dauntless to date one of their members, will it be the first date you ever had?" I was hoping she wouldn't bring up my personal life. I wanted to pretend that I had a social life. Now my cover is blown.

"No, I had a boyfriend." But the relationship felt forced because I was lonely, so I should be with someone.

"Michael Garrison, right?" How the hell did she know that?

"Yes." Michael was a good guy, he was, but there was nothing between us. We went through the steps of a relationship, even having sex, and there was a chance I was going to marry him. But, once my father died that relationship seemed to be a waste of time. I didn't love him. So I broke up with him soon after.

"Very interesting only one boyfriend, considering Dauntless members are known to be experienced. Most Dauntless members not only had relationships by 16, but also had sex. And how old are you again?" I guess this is payback. Now she is pretty much insinuating on live television that I am inexperienced, which I am. Dauntless women are rumored to have a boyfriend a year. Note to self, never mess with a Candor reporter.

"I'm 28."

"You will have a lot to learn, but I am pretty sure Dauntless men will be happy to teach you." She then turns to the camera, and I am left embarrassed. "That was our special report on Candor news. Up next are you regular schedule entertainment brought to you by the Artistry faction: Creating enjoyable, entertaining content just for you. I am Katherine Stewart, Candor correspondent, and always remember: The truth will set you free. Have a good night."

And the interview is over. I feel humiliated.

"Thank you for the interview. That was great." Katherine tells me before she gets up nonchalantly to talk to her producer.

My mother comes up to me, placing her hand on my cheek, lifting my head. Abnegation people are not known for showing affection, but really, we only show our affection in private. I know my mother won't do much now, but I am pretty sure when I go home, she will hug me and console me.

"Let's go home, sweetheart." I know she will now since she used my nickname she gave me when I was a child.

We get up and leave to take the bus reserved for government officials to the Abnegation sector of Springfield. Other members, who were here on business in Candor, patiently waited on the bus for my interview to be done, so we can travel together. I remain silent while the Abnegation talks about their work this coming week. I think about whether my plan will work.

I also hope for a better day than this one.


	5. Abnegation Meeting

"Want to remind you, Council meeting will start in 30 minutes." Susan Black, my assistant, pops her head in to tell me.

"Thank you, Susan. I will be ready 5 minutes beforehand." I tell her.

She nods her head and says, "Yes Madame President," and returns to her desk, which is just outside my office. I shake my head at the fact that she will not call me by my first name, no matter how many times I tell her to.

I got to my office at the Abnegation Capitol building extra early today, which was helpful avoiding Candor reporters. Reporters have been all over me since my announcement trying to get more details. There is nothing to say though since I have yet to begin my travels to other factions. No word from the Dauntless leaders and representatives yet about my proposition, which isn't a good sign, but I cannot worry about their opinions yet.

When I got ready this morning, I didn't even wake up my mother, allowing her a couple of hours of sleep. I will see her later this afternoon. I made us both breakfast and left hers on the dining table. She deserves the rests, considering she works hard and travels a lot being the Ambassador of Abnegation. We live in the same house I grew up in, finding it more sensible to share a home and much more comforting.

I decided to wear my most comfortable Abnegation dress today, a long sleeve, long flowing dress with my comfy ankle boots. I have so much to do; no time to put on the formal uniform.

Susan has been helping me stay organized and prepared for all my meetings and travel plans. Even though we were in the same initiate class, she had no problem becoming my assistant. She is such a hard worker.

When she is not working for me, she volunteers her time helping the factionless. She believes that factionless can be more self-sufficient, not relying on handouts. Thus she helps them find service jobs like factory work with the Ingenious faction, clearing crops for Amity, or general cleaning for other factions. She helps them keep their clothes clean, by organizing washing days, where they take over our community laundry center. She also makes sure they have all the necessary supplies, like toothbrush, body wash, shampoo. She has become one of our community leaders and has given me an idea that I will hopefully present to the Abnegation council later today.

Until then, I have been looking over reports, trying to rectify the complaints we have been getting. Erudite released research reports stating Abnegation members are not truly as selfless as they state. They report abnegation members have stolen food instead of donating it to the factionless, reports of members being abusive to their wives and children, and they even claim overall corruption, stating Abnegation wants to overpower other factions, creating a one faction system.

I have not received any complaints, but Abnegation members do not gossip. They keep to themselves. I hope my office is open enough for people to come in and tell me anything, but I just don't know. The reports never mention a specific person nor where they received this information, so I cannot do anything about it, as of now.

For the rest of the day, I have the Abnegation council meeting, where we prepare for the State's council meeting. I will also help my mother serve the Factionless this afternoon.

Candor news will be out with us covering our service. They are not out all the time, but Candor has been more interested in my activities, after the live interview. There have been mixed comments about the interview, with some people think it is great I am setting an example, while others believe I am dating a Dauntless member just for show.

I will go out and date someone from dauntless, give it a try, but I don't expect anything to come from it. I doubt a male from Dauntless would find me interesting. But, I have to least try.

I did receive some communication from other Faction leaders, particularly Amity, Artistry and Ingenious. They insist I start having security, even though I had no problems in the past. This is something I will have to deal with now.

Security wouldn't normally be a problem, but my mother and I plan to have a meeting with the Factionless leader, which I can't have Dauntless security following me. It is our secret, my mother and I have for over a year now. I cannot have a lot of people know how organized the factionless are. While we do not believe they have weapons, if they get some, they easily would have an army.

My mother and I have been working with their leader to keep relationships peaceful. But if other factions found out about the factionless, there would be retaliation, which could be violent. So now we will have to sneak away from Dauntless security to meet them.

It especially doesn't help the situation that the factionless leader supposed to be dead. Evelyn Johnson, the former wife of Marcus Eaton, leads the Factionless. I remember her funeral so well.

I was six years old when Marcus Eaton told my parents his wife died in childbirth. I don't remember the conversation really, just remember his son, Tobias, looking sad, trying to hold back tears. I remember hugging him, hoping to take away some of his pain. The look he gave me made me think I did.

After the death of his mother, I rarely saw Tobias. Marcus only worked with my dad, never coming to family dinners my mother always invited him to. I don't even really know what happened to his son, except that he left Abnegation. I can't imagine him staying, considering he had such a bad memory associated here.

At least that was what I believed.

I remember our first meeting. My mother came to me over a year ago, cautiously telling me Evelyn is alive, and we will be meeting her in 30 minutes. I was shaken but went along with her.

My mother received a message from a factionless, named Myra, stating Evelyn wanted to meet me about how we can work together. This all happened after I was re-elected. I didn't know what to expect, but my curiosity got the best of me.

We met Myra and walked into an old, abandoned warehouse, which led to a tunnel. The whole scene felt dangerous, but I trusted my mother. She was a former Dauntless member. She had the abilities to protect us. Better be safe than sorry, my mother believed.

The tunnel connected to another abandoned warehouse, which was where their 'headquarters' were set up. It was unbelievable. Along one side, there were micro-apartments, seemingly stacked on each other, where factionless would sleep. In the middle were long tables, where they would eat and have their meetings. Along the other side of the building was where they constructed stuff they needed, like beds and chairs, out of materials they would collect. They also had a greenhouse, near the roof of the warehouse.

They utilized the skills they had from their factions to set up their headquarters. The Factionless even had control centers set up in different areas in Illinois. I was scared but impressed with how organized they are.

We met Evelyn Eaton, now Evelyn Johnson, going by her maiden name. She had a house that was outside of a warehouse. Her house looked abandoned and dilapidated from the outside, but a proper home from the inside.

Evelyn wanted to work with us to make the factionless lives better. While mom and I agreed, I didn't want to be blackmailed or threatened into doing something I didn't want to do. I simply told her, "We'll be in touch," and walked away, but Evelyn stopped us.

She proceeded to tell us the factionless are a lot powerful than any of the other factions. I thought this was a threat, but I asked anyways "How?" She responded by saying, "Because most of the Factionless are divergent." I remembered how a shiver ran through my body because my mother and I are divergent, and we knew what it meant.

Being Divergent makes us not the greatest people for the faction system because we easily adapt, but also can disrupt the system. When I was a child in grade school, I would finish my work a lot quicker than everyone else. I was able to understand the lessons easily. My mother said my brain was more developed, which made my brother Caleb angry.

Caleb is a year older than me, but I was moved up a level. Sometimes he would get so frustrated by how well I was doing in school. People assumed that means I would be good in Erudite, but I also excelled in sports, in my art classes, all aspects of school, which made me good in all the factions really.

Our faction system allowed children to explore the different factions in high school, where our educators made sure we knew the basics. It was a compromise made by the governing factions to allow for our youth to understand their options without pushing one faction over another. They had to learn about the different factions through classes, while still following the rules of the home faction. If a person failed in a certain class, it was considered acceptable. It meant the teenager weren't made for that faction.

At least that was what I thought it meant when I was younger.

This system forced us at a young age to be very competitive, and the people who were naturally good at everything were reprimanded, being called a cheater. People found me to be suspicious and questioned me a lot, which made me an anxious kid. I was and still am naturally faster, smarter, stronger, and resilient. It all seemed weird at the time since I was an unassuming little Abnegation girl, but it frustrated my brother to the point of anger.

He tried to hide it. It didn't work.

One day at school, he pushed me off the playground gym during recess. I broke my arm. The kids starting laughing at me, and Caleb called me a freak. I was shocked. My mother told me later that day I was special. She called me Divergent and some people will never understand what it was like, including my own brother. It is best to hide who I was. I was so special that my arm healed in two days, but I left the cast on for show. My Divergence was confirmed during my Aptitude Test the day before Choosing Ceremony.

Many people think we are dangerous, even though we haven't done anything wrong. Now seeing the factionless, maybe they are right.

~oOo~

I sit in the Abnegation conference room, with Susan sitting next to me preparing to write notes. I have my files organized, but most importantly, I will be discussing with Abnegation council representative, directors, and ambassador the concerns they have for our state. Being Abnegation makes us not only selfless for our own faction members, but for everyone.

Abnegation council is made up of Angela Garrison, Peggy Olson, Andrew Black, Marcus Eaton, and my mother.

Angela Garrison is the director of counseling, stationed in Chicago. She helps all the factions, but she has difficulty getting anyone to come to visit the counselors and therapists.

Peggy Olson is the director of children's services, stationed at Abnegation headquarters in Springfield, but I rarely see her since she travels so much. Her focus is to serve the 1 to 18-year-old children in the state, ensuring their safety and preparing them for graduation and Choosing Ceremony. She is a busy woman.

Richard Black is the director of Public Welfare, mainly focusing on the factionless because they are the worst off.

Marcus Eaton is second in command, voted by the Abnegation people to represent Abnegation.

And my mother is the Ambassador, representing the best of Abnegation to the other factions. These people work hard to help others, and I am always honored to be working with them.

I stand, and the others follow, to face the holding hands' symbol on our flag and state the Abnegation manifesto:

"I will be my undoing If I become my obsession.

I will forget the ones I love If I do not serve them.

I will war with others If I refuse to see them.

Therefore I choose to turn away from my reflection,

To rely not on myself

But on my brothers and sisters,

To project always outward

Until I disappear."

I begin the meeting, "Welcome council to the Abnegation meeting. I would first like to offer each member to summarize their department's work and any concerns or questions you may have."

We have a roundtable discussion of the events and activities that happen in Abnegation and across the state. I summarize the issues that are happening outside of Abnegation and our responsibility towards fixing them, while figuring out how the other faction leaders could help. I then bring up my idea for the factionless.

"As people become used to the Relation Freedom Act, I would like to propose another Act." They nod, waiting for me to continue. "I think the factionless children should be able to enter in the Choosing Ceremony. I am un sure how to present this law." There are concern looks that cross the council member's faces, except for my mother, who I ran the idea by her already.

I think the factionless children should get a chance to enter the faction system. Many were born into factionless, and it doesn't seem fair. They never got an opportunity to enter in our society and they deserve the chance. Given many factionless are Divergent and born that way, I think they can make it into society if they were given a chance. I was able to make it. They need to have a better understanding who they are. I hope to propose that idea in the future; being allowed to state a person Divergence.

"I appreciate your concern for the factionless youth, but this change could cause negative ramifications." Richard states. I was hoping that he would be on my side considering he works with the factionless.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Peggy says excitedly. "The factionless youth have done nothing to become factionless. They should have the same opportunity to participate in the faction system, like everyone else."

"I agree, but I'm not sure how I should present this to the other factions," I state.

"It will be a very difficult choice for other factions to make, but maybe if you present it like you are not breaking any current laws, they would be forced to accept," Angela suggest.

"I would love to draft something up Beatrice. I can look into the laws more to see if it would be breaking any existing ones. We can work together on it from there," Peggy quickly offered.

Richard proposed what would absolutely be needed in the law. Angela says she would float the idea with different people in Chicago to get an idea of how they would react. My mother made suggestions on how different factions would react to the law, preparing me for the worst. Marcus Eaton oddly remains silent during our discussion. This concerns me, considering he is supposed to mentor me through tough decisions.

He finally speaks, "I am concerned by some of your decision making Madame President," Marcus declares. The rest of the council seems to be surprised by his choice of words, but remain silent.

"Oh? What concerns do you have?" I ask.

"You seem to be moving forward on decisions without consideration of others." I am surprised he thinks this.

"What do you mean?"

"Presenting this law would make Abnegation look shellfish."

"How?" The law would help the factionless. I don't understand where this is coming from.

"Abnegation has already enacted a law that is controversial to how our society works. Now you want to enact another law that would tear down our system even more. It is shellfish to think Abnegation could make such a major change to our system, again." Now I am doubting myself. I don't want Abnegation to look bad. "What is next? Push to eliminate the faction system."

"I don't want to get rid of the faction system." I believe the system helps people be functioning members in our society.

"Then leave the system as it is."

I am unsure what to do. I don't want to antagonize the other factions, but from what I know so far, the factionless deserve a chance to work in our society. I am afraid if the factionless don't get this chance; the oppression they feel might force them to retaliate. Knowing what is like to be Divergent, they could win.

I may want to go straight to the government without the Abnegation council's official help. "We will hold on presenting the law to the government till further notice." Peggy looks disappointed but doesn't speak on it. I will make sure to ask her for help with drafting the policy. "Does anyone else have something to present?" everyone shakes their head no. "Meeting adjourned."

This is not a very successful meeting, but This is generally how our meetings go.

My most challenging meeting will be later tonight. My Mother and I will be meeting with the Factionless and Evelyn. We have been meeting a few times over the years. Tonight, My mother will update her with overall work done with the factionless. Evelyn will then update us on the complaints any factionless has received. I will let Evelyn know of my ideas for the factionless and get her input.

We keep our meetings undisclosed from Abnegation council. I am afraid to know what made Evelyn leave Abnegation to become factionless. So we keep her secret safe, something the Abnegation council would not appreciate. Hopefully that will change.


	6. The Community Center

I walk with my mother and Susan out to our Abnegation Community Center. We have a large grey three stories community center to help the Factionless. The Ingenious faction helped us redesign the abandon building into a community center. The building has a laundry station, female and male bath houses, industrial kitchen, tables and chairs, lounge areas, and work stations. We even have an indoor play area for the factionless and abnegation children play with each other.

A proposal for the building was sneakily entered in by my father before died. No one knew it was going to be used for the Factionless. He had a way of getting stuff done for the factionless without people arguing about it.

The third story of the center is a place to rest, lounge, and have meetings. It is easily the most stylish area in Abnegation because we take used furniture from different Factions, usually from the Ingenious Faction, since they are constantly creating, and put it in our center. The furniture is old, but still very comfortable. During bad weather, this area is turned into a shelter, so people can stay inside overnight. We do the best with what we have, but this community center is truly a wonderful place.

Even though the Factionless have become a well-organized group, people who recently become Factionless, usually after initiation, are helpless. We want to provide them a safe place to stay and figure their lives out. Plus, Evelyn doesn't have education as a priority for the Factionless, but we do. The second floor in our center is where we hold children and adult classes. This was an idea my Mother had, to provide basic education, and vocational school.

Erudite usually handles all the education that is done in our society, but they refuse to educate the Factionless. We have Abnegation volunteers educate themselves as much as possible on the different academic subjects. They then regurgitate the information the best they can to the Factionless. Abnegation children will even save their academic materials to be used by the Factionless children. This is another point of contention with Erudite, but I make sure everyone is operating within faction laws.

I want to talk to my Mother about our Factionless meeting tonight, but we have two Dauntless security, named Roxy and Jackson, Candor news photographers, and reporters following us today. Candor are interested in my interaction with the factionless. The Dauntless are interested in the safety of the Candor and maybe Abnegation. They both have no real interests in the Factionless.

We are the only faction that interacts with the Factionless. Most factions cast away people who could not become faction members and do not think about them again. At one point, Dauntless and Erudite, the two factions with the highest failure rates, wanted to force them outside of the wall, but Abnegation and Amity found that to be inhumane.

That was when Abnegation started to become much more organized in helping the factionless by sharing our supplies, while managing our own goods. It pushes for Abnegation to sacrifice their own goods, but that is what our faction is known for. Luckily people like my Mother and Susan are trying to make the factionless more self-sufficient, which is what Evelyn seems to be accomplishing. We still need the help of other factions, like Amity.

Inevitably, we have a long road ahead of us to accomplish our goals of the Factionless receiving the respect they desperately deserved.

I use to be scared of the Factionless. I thought they were dirty and harsh. I even had one Factionless scare me as a teenager when I was walking home from my Aptitude Test. I believed they were failures or they broke the law. I only saw people who I didn't want to be.

But as I have grown up and learn more about the Factionless, I realized I could so easily be one of them. Knowing so many are Divergent and fear for their lives, made me realize how lucky I am, and how much I should be helping them.

~oOo~

I enter the community center, and many Factionless families are already here. Abnegation volunteers are organizing the setup of food and supply distribution. Susan and Mom immediately help.

Susan is great with the Factionless. She organizes their supplies, nurses their wounds, and is an overall confidant for them. My Mother is her mentor, so it makes sense she works well with them. She learned from the best.

I began explaining to the reporters what we do here when a 5 year old boy yells my nickname, "Tris!" He runs to me, and I lean over as he leaps into my arms.

"Hello Charlie." The Candor journalists start taking a lot of photographs. I try to look nice towards them, but I really want them to leave. Me bein with Charlie is not a photo-op.

"Hi Tris!" Charlie is a factionless child who I have become friends with.

One day, I was walking back to my home after a late-night at work. I was reading faction history books, trying to understand the other factions better. I lost track of time, and lost track of time. I wasn't nervous about walking in Abnegation at night; nothing really happens here, but I heard some noises near the cafeteria. I was going to ignore it, but the noise was getting louder.

My curiosity got to me, and I walked over to the sound. I suspected it was a wild animal, like a raccoon. We find them around here sometimes. Instead, it was a young boy rifling through the trash. I was shocked by his dirty appearance, with food waste seeped in his hair and nails. He was 4 years old at the time, and I wanted to help him. I took him home with me, to my mother's surprise, but she helped me feed him, clean him up, and take care of him. We tried to get him to tell us where his parents were, but all he could say was they disappeared.

We tried to get him into the adoption system, but according to Faction laws, a child cannot be adopted without knowing who their parents were. They needed to confirm whether he had Factionless parents or not because they are treated differently. We desperately tried to find them, but came up with nothing.

I was at a lost.

My mother and I couldn't legally take him in and we couldn't set him up with another family. The only thing we could do was go to Evelyn. She was able to find him a home and person to take care of him. A Factionless woman named Myra unofficially adopted him. I was grateful for what they did.

This is why I want to change the laws.

"Tris, you wanna play?" He asks taking my hand and dragging me.

"How about we eat first silly." Candor journalist are taking pictures and making notes of our interaction. Dauntless guards seem uneasy with everything that is happening, considering they are outnumbered. They don't understand that nothing bad is going to happen. I try to remain calm. "Where's your mom anyways?"

"She gettin' stuff. I'm gettin' a tronic book."

"How exciting. You will get to read all kinds of books." Erudite has recently updated the electronic readers students use to read books and do their school work. The old ones were going to be burned, but luckily Abnegation got them to be used for the Factionless. With the help of the Ingenious faction, they built fast chargers, so the readers can be charged at the community center. No point to waste something that can be used.

"You read me?"

"When I have free time, I will. I promise."

At this point, Charlie won't leave my side. I think he associates me with safety, which is strange since I am a small Abnegation girl, well Abnegation woman. But to him, I can protect him.

I nod to Myra to say Hello, and she smiles back, not caring that Charlie is with me. She goes back to sort supplies with Susan.

"President Prior, what is your relation with this boy?" A Candor reporter asks. I try not to roll my eyes at this question. I constantly feel like they are trying to find a dirty story on me, but it won't work.

"This is Charlie." I introduce him, but he hides behind me, not wanting all the attention. I continue, "He is a factionless boy that we help at the Abnegation Community Center. He is one of many we take care and have a safe and secure life."

"Where are his parents?" Another reporter asks, as photos are taken of me.

"We do not know. We tried to find them with no success. We found that some children are left stranded in the Factionless." The Candor reporters gasp. So many people have no idea what happens with the Factionless. They assume they are failures and deserve to be Factionless. "I hope that we find a way to better help these children, so they will have a better future."

The reporters try to ask me more questions, but I can feel the uneasiness in Charlie. So I end it, and walk over to get his electronic reader.

We go upstairs to get comfortable. I begin to read him a story, since I officially declared this time to be my free time. No more reporters or photographers, just me and Charlie, and now a few other children sitting to listen to the story of The Little Prince. We read till dinner was done.

People like Charlie always remind me why I am fighting to change the faction system. He deserves better.


	7. Factionless Meeting

"So... should I do something or…something?" Susan nervously asks.

"No need to worry Susan. We need you most to help us recognize the people in Evelyn's group." My mother replies. "Let Beatrice do the talking."

"Ok Mrs. Prior." Susan nervously whispers back.

It is a little after 1 in the morning, and Susan, my Mother, and I are walking in a dark tunnel to the Factionless headquarters, with only a flashlight to guide us. This is the first time Susan is coming with us, but since she knows the factionless so well, she could be helpful in knowing who is a part of Evelyn's crew. Mom and I only recognize a couple of people, and we are wondering what faction some of these people originally came from. This will help us understand the skill levels of them and how dangerous they could be.

We already found out from Susan, Myra was from Erudite and chose Dauntless to be with her boyfriend, who also chose Dauntless. She was never cut out to be in Dauntless and became Factionless after she failed in combat training.

Susan is great with connecting with the Factionless, but if she doesn't know everything or not willing to tell their story, we can always research the State database. We need to know who they are.

It is much too late to be doing this, but we had no choice. The Factionless gathering at the community center last night took a while to finish because the reporters kept interfering. It also didn't help matters the Dauntless security was patting down all the Factionless, making sure they didn't have any weapons. I apologized, assuring them this won't be a normal occurrence.

"AHHHH!" Susan screams. My mother immediately pulls out a handgun, which I had no idea where she put it in her long grey dress and sweater jacket and pointed it in the direction Susan was jumping away from. She looks alert and in position to kill with the flashlight pointed at the direction of her target. We quickly realize it was only a rat.

"Sorry," Susan whispers, completely shocked at my mother's ninja-like skills.

"No worries dear. Next time, try not to scream if it is a person," my Mother says. Susan knows some things about my Mother and me since we trust her to tell our secrets, but she doesn't know everything. She will be learning a lot tonight.

We finally reach a door in the long underground tunnel, and I began the secret knock. It is the rhythm of an old song I never heard of called 'We Will Rock You'. It always works because someone opens the door after knocking the song 3 times. We are greeted by a young man, probably about my age. He is the same man who always greets us, who is tall, over 6 feet, muscular, wears an eye patch over his left eye and has a knife in his side pocket. He is one of Evelyn's guards.

"We are here to see Evelyn. She is expecting us." I tell him.

"Who is she?" He asks, pointing to Susan.

I am about to introduce Susan to him, but she interrupts me, "It's Susan, remember?" Susan explains. "I am the one who cleaned out your eye the first time you came here. I remember how rude and reluctant you were Edward. I hope you remember how nice and patient I was." She crosses her arms, surprised he doesn't remember her.

The tall and burly man actually blushes. "I apologize Ms. Black; I couldn't recognize you in the dark." This is a good sign. Susan interacts with so many factionless, she seems to know everyone. I will have to remember to ask about him later. "Follow me," he says in as much of a commanding voice one can have after blushing.

We follow him through the Factionless center, down the main hall. It is late, so many people are asleep in their mini apartments, but it still is incredibly grand even without the activity. Susan is in awe, lagging behind us as she takes it all in.

We reach Evelyn's house and Edward knocks a couple of times. No secret knock for her, considering she is expecting us.

She opens the door, and the great Evelyn stands in front of us. I call her that because sometimes she seems to present herself as the Queen of the factionless. She has messy brown hair, but it is pinned back in an updo. She is wearing heavy eye and lip makeup that makes her big brown eyes and lips more expressive, but nothing else covers her beautiful face. She wears a silk black dress, with one strap falling off her shoulder. She has jewelry of different styles, but all were old and dirty. She is a contradiction to her surroundings, being too glamorous, but at the same time fits right in.

"Thank you, Edward, for meeting our guests. You are dismissed," Evelyn commands. Edward leaves, probably to go to sleep. "Welcome ladies, and you are?" She looks towards Susan. She is about to introduce herself, but Evelyn quickly dismisses her, "Never mind. It doesn't matter. It is much too late for me to care whether you two are staging a takeover of the Factionless. And if you were, I doubt you would have her help." she says, pretending to tell me a secret.

Evelyn already seems to be in a mood that won't make this meeting easy, but we need to work with her nonetheless. "Please, come in."

We walk into her home, which is eclectically decorated with beautiful pieces that do not fit together. I can tell she got all these items from the Ingenious, Amity, Erudite and Artistry factions because they have creative and unique designs. We walk into her makeshift dining room, where we sit at the table. She already has miss matched wine glasses set for me and my Mother.

"Would you like some wine?" she offers, pulling out bottles from her mini fridge in her kitchenette. Even her kitchen has its own miss match objects, with fine Erudite wine glasses, earthy Amity plates, and fancy Ingenious kitchenware.

"No thank you." I politely decline. "We are here on business, and we're already late. We shouldn't take too much of your time."

"Are you sure Madame President? I only offer the finest wines from the Amity Faction."

I don't want to know how she got wine from Amity, but I have a feeling it was stolen. "No thank you, but I would like to get to our meeting."

Evelyn sits down at the head of the table and pours herself a full glass. "Go on Madame President."

I take the lead of the meeting, knowing beforehand, my Mother and I planned it that way. "I want to talk to you about the Factionless law I plan to propose. There is already pushback from a couple of my fellow Abnegation council members."

"Let me guess, Marcus?"

"Yes-"

"Maybe we should kill him and then we would not have to worry about his vote."

"Evelyn, please." My mother pleads.

"Don't you dare, Natalie." She sneers back, pointing her finger right back at her. She continues to drink, taking a big gulp of her wine, even though my Mother is giving her a challenging look in response.

"As I was saying," I state, glaring at Evelyn. She waves her hand, giving me permission to continue. "There has been pushing back on my proposed law, but I am going to move forward at the State Council."

"Really? How defiant. I knew I would like you Madame President."

"But, it will be on my terms" Evelyn stops drinking the moment I said that.

"And what would those terms be?"

"I will ONLY be proposing that factionless children should be able to go to Abnegating schools, since the majority of Factionless migrate to Springfield anyways, and they will be allowed to enter in the Choosing Ceremony at the age of 18 like the rest of the Faction children."

"And…"

"That's it." She instantaneously gets up with the wine glass in hand.

"That's not what we agreed on." She says pacing in her kitchenette.

"We agreed on nothing Evelyn."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" She slams her fist on the dining room table, spilling some of her wine.

Susan is shaken, but Mom and I remain firm. "We agreed on nothing, but we did discuss many proposals you had. These two are the ones I think are the most important."

"You think the factionless should not have representation on the State's council then?"

"I never said that."

"Then why are you not proposing it?!"

"Because I think it wouldn't be safe to overstep our bounds right now."

"Safe for who, the Factionless or the Faction members?" These type of comments always make me nervous because it insinuates the division in our home that could lead to conflict.

"Both to be honest. I think it is important the rest of the Factions are gradually introduced to Factionless people. They already have these stereotypes that are wrong. I think we first break those, and the best way we can do that is introducing the children to the Faction System. Tonight, we recently had Charlie-"

"I don't care!" She says slamming her cup down. "Listen to yourself? You basically want to take Factionless children away from their families, away from their homes, to join these STUPID Factions! You want them to abandon everything they are known to be just like everyone else, a faction robot!"

"That is not true Evelyn. We are trying to give them a choice. Plus, with the other laws in place, they would still be allowed to visit their families."

"No, they will not!" Evelyn starts pacing again, but at a faster rate without her glass. "The moment they enter a faction, they will be treated differently. The others will know they do not belong there and are only there because Abnegation forced them to join a faction! They will be treated like shit! And every chance they get to improve and make themselves fit in is another chance they will be put down and abused by someone who thinks they are already better than them."

At this point, Evelyn is leaning towards me during her rant. "You do not get it, Madame President. Divergent are hated. Divergent are feared. They will never be accepted. They will never be loved. And as long as there is a Faction system, nothing will change."

At this point, I can tell Susan is shocked to hear that Evelyn is referring to the Factionless as Divergent. I can also tell my mother is slowly reaching for her gun. I know I have to calm this situation down, but I cannot help but think Evelyn is talking about how she was treated in Abnegation and her previous faction Erudite. I want to understand her past better, but we need to move on.

"Evelyn, please sit down." She reluctantly does at the head of the table. "I do know they will be treated differently. I was treated differently and even harshly by my own brother."

My mother sadly bows her head in regret. I know it was not her fault, but it is true, Caleb was very cruel, even though he didn't understand at the time I was Divergent.

"What I know will be different this time is the Divergent children will have lots of people on their side. I will always do my best to protect them under our laws. Your team will be able to assist them in how to properly act around Faction people. They will be able to go to Susan and my mother for guidance or help when they need it. They will be somewhat protected in Abnegation classrooms, and when it is time for them to choose what faction they want to be in, they will always have the option of being factionless. We have to give them the choice of a better life."

I know I have calmed Evelyn down considerably, but I can tell she doesn't completely agree with me. "At the end of the day, it is up to you isn't?"

"I am not a Dictator, so no, it isn't."

"But you will decide how much you campaign for the Factionless." I nod my head yes. "Then I will continue to work with you. I hope your proposal goes well."

I am glad we can agree on one thing tonight. "But!" Evelyn interrupts. Maybe I spoke too soon. "Mark my words Madame President, the Factionless have been subjected to a harsh exercise of authority and inequality for a long time. At some point, we will break."

I understand her veil threat, and it is what I am constantly worried about.

"I understand. That is why I think this proposal will be a positive step in the right direction."

"I agree." She stands, seemingly done with the meeting. The rest of us stand as well. "Thank you for meeting with me as always, and I do hope you have a good night." She bows, a custom Abnegation to say goodbye.

"Good night Evelyn," I tell her, eager to go home.

"And Beatrice, a quick word…alone?" I look to my mother telling her visually I will be ok. She gets the message and guides Susan out of the house to have a private conversation. "I heard you will be dating someone from Dauntless."

"Yes, I hope so," I reply surprisingly. I didn't think she cared about the news unless it was Factionless related.

"May I make a suggestion?" I nod my head, curious as to what she has going to say. "There is a young man, who works in the control room at Dauntless. He has always been kind to the Factionless, compared to the rest of those brutal barbarians. His name is Four. He would be a good person to get to know."

I am slightly confused at what Evelyn is offering. Is she trying to set me up? "I will definitely consider him."

I am ready to walk away, but she gently grabs my arm to stop me. "Seriously Beatrice, the Dauntless are cruel individuals. I don't want you to get hurt." She says, but I know she is joking. I can take care of myself and she knows it. "Or, I don't want you to hurt them. We cannot have everyone knowing their President is Divergent."

"No, we can't."

"But this young man, he is handsome, quiet, a little rough on the edges, but is sweet and kind. He would be good for you. Someone who would challenge you and push you to be better. He would love your independence but would be loyal to you. You should give him a chance."

I am taken back by her comments. How does she know this man name Four?

I don't know what she is trying to accomplish, but I believe her sincerity. "I will make sure to look him up," I tell her.

She smiles sweetly and lets me go. I start to walk out of her home, but before I leave, I tell her seriously, "Get some sleep, Evelyn."

"You first Madame President."

~oOo~

"That was Marcus Eaton's wife!" Susan whisper-yells, as we walk back to our homes quickly. Mom, now has her gun out, ready for anyone that might attack us, as she leads us out of there.

"We know," I tell Susan.

"But how? She supposed to be dead!"

"Let me tell you tomorrow because it is much too long of a conversation. For now, stay with us tonight." Susan immediately agrees, knowing full well we might be in danger. I would like to ease her nerves, but I have no idea how bad the division between the factionless and the factions is going to get.


	8. State Council

"Welcome to State Headquarters." The robotic female voice announce on our bus.

We made it to Chicago for the State Council meeting, and the bus was filled with young members of Artistry and Dauntless teenagers, who was going to school today. When we travel to Chicago for State Council Meetings, we do not bother taking a State car. We take the subway to quickly get to Chicago from Springfield and the local bus because it is a great way to interact with faction members.

The Artistry teens are as loud as their colorful purple and yellow school uniforms they are wearing. They are singing, twirling around with their capes flowing behind them, and acting out scenes from movies or television. That is what they tell me, considering I don't watch television or movies and had no idea. Dauntless teens are wilder, telling jokes and playing games where they dare each other to do tricks. None of them do anything too dangerous, but sometimes I wonder if they are going to hurt themselves hanging off the handlebars the way they do. They are definitely much more adventurous, which I appreciate. They all seem to have fun even though they are heading to school. My Mother and I have talked to them the entire time during our trip to the Council Meeting Headquarters. I enjoy interacting with them. Marcus seemed to not be interested.

"Bye Nat. Bye Bea!" They yell at us while we exit our bus. Yep, they already gave us nicknames.

"Goodbye!" We both say in return and wave as the bus continues to the next stop, which is their shared high school. Since both Artistry and Dauntless live in Chicago, they go to the same school, but Dauntless teens have to take the train first, since their Faction is further away from the heart of the city, which is where we are now.

I thought about joining Artistry and Dauntless once. With Dauntless, I always thought they were free, which is what I wanted, but they are known to have the hardest and most harsh training. Being Divergent, Dauntless is one of the most dangerous places I could go. I would have been found out quickly. With Artistry, I thought I could be a dancer or singer, but it is difficult to join if you had no earlier experience. Artistry initiates are already from that faction, rarely receiving transfers. I hope the Relationship Freedom Act and future proposals will change all that.

I take a moment to look around Downtown Chicago. Chicago is our biggest city in the state of Illinois. Chicago may only have two factions, Dauntless and Artistry, but it is where our major events, like the Choosing Ceremony, occur. It is our most lively city, since the Artistry makes its mark all over the city. They set up clubs, bars, restaurants, studios, and theaters for the factions' entertainment.

It is easy for the other factions to get here as well. I already see council members from Amity coming in on their shuttle from Peoria. I go to greet them doing my customary bow, but I go in to hug Speaker Johanna Reyes, who has become a great ally for me.

The Amity faction values peace and harmony. They manage our food and water throughout our State. They also believe everyone in their faction has an equal voice. No decision will be made unless everyone votes. They send Johanna and a couple of Amity members to speak for them, since every faction is represented by 3 council members, but Johanna is the most trusted to speak for and follow Amity traditions.

Johanna is an older black woman, who wears traditional earthy Amity clothes fit for being outdoors. She has a kind face, but a large scar that goes across her right eye and cheek. I do not dare ask how she it, but I wonder who and when was she violently attack. It could be the reason she chose a peaceful faction. I consider her my friend, not only because my parents trust her, but when I first became leader, it was her who always stopped the meetings to make sure I had spoken. She was the one who would pull me to the side and explained something that was confusing. She was the one who always made sure I didn't disappeared among the older and aggressive council members. Johanna was much more of a mentor then Marcus ever was.

"Hello Johanna. How are you?" I ask while giving her a gentle hug.

"Doing well, Madame President. How are you?"

"I could be better, but I am ready for this council meeting." She proceeds to hug my Mother and bows her head towards Marcus, who returns the gesture. He leaves to enter the Council Meeting Headquarters. I watch him walk away, wondering why he would want a job where you have to talk to people.

"I brought you a bag of our distorted apples we cannot use for the factions." Johanna gives a small bag of apples that are missed-shaped. "I promise you they may look ugly, but they are really delicious." Erudite has strict rules on the food the faction members should eat. One of them is the food is in pristine condition, which is wasteful in my opinion.

"Thank you Johanna." My Mother responds respectfully. "Is there a chance you have more?" We usually give these to the Factionless.

"A shipment is on the way." Johanna whispers back.

We are about to walk together into the State Council Headquarters, when a couple of fancy black cars pull up, signaling Candor leader Jack Kang arriving with second in command James Tucker and council member Henry Causer. While Abnegation and Candor both inhabit the city of Springfield, we are segregated. Candor likes to keep to themselves unless they are needed for work. I was told once by a Candor member in confidence that many Candor people cannot stand how much the other factions lie and find it difficult to talk to others. I find it ironic because it is difficult to talk to Candor sometimes when it feels like you are constantly being interrogated. You learn to adjust.

I go to greet Jack Kang and the other council members, and have a polite conversation, while their cars are being valet. What interrupts us this time are 3 loud black motorcycles and old but beautiful brown car. The motorcycle drivers are the 3 members of Dauntless, leader Max Phifer, second in command Eric Coulter, and council member Lauren Grayson. They drove only a couple of miles from Dauntless headquarters, since their compound is not far. It is pointless to greet them because they walk by entering the building, acting like we are not members of the council, but random people on the street.

The Leader of Ingenious does not do this. Leon Huerta walks straight up to me to greet me with a handshake that turns into a kiss on my hand. "Good Morning Madame President." He says smoothly. Leon always likes to flirt with me even though I never flirt with him. He is handsome, being tall, medium length black hair, a clean-cut beard and a nice tall body, but not might type. Silly, I know tall, dark and handsome is not my type, but he always comes off too strong.

"Good Morning." I try to keep our conversation short, wanting to get our council meeting started, but my blush on my face says differently. I cannot help how my body reacts. The kiss on the hand was weird but cute.

"Did you see the car I drove today?" he asks, pointing to his very fantastic car.

"I did. What did you restore this time?" The Ingenious Faction values being inventive, resourceful and are pioneers. They are our inventors, engineers, and architects of our State. They love to restore things they find. Ingenious are most known to restore the old buildings that still stand after World War III even though they been around over 100 years. The faction does a great job and even restored the building we are entering now which is a 30 stories tall black and gold majestic skyscraper where many of our government officials work and meet, and where we hold our monthly council meetings. It is a great way to save our cities' history.

Leon prefers to restore cars though. "It is an original Porsche from 1963. I updated the outer components to fit the race-bred chic of the 70s cars, the power of the 80s and the intricacy of the 90s. I refurbished the inside components to its strength, vitality and purity of purpose fit for modern times." I am not quite sure what he means, but I am still impressed and have no problem showing it.

"How were you able to restore such an old car?" I ask, fascinated by his skills.

"It is a long story. How about I tell you over dinner, tonight at 7:00 pm?" I can't help blushing, even though I am not interested in dating him.

"I'm sorry; I can't."

"You seem to make yourself available for Dauntless members. Why would you want to date such reckless boys, when you can date an imaginative man?" He gives me a very charming smirk, but I am not caving in.

"I am really sorry. I think it is best to start trying to date Dauntless members since people think they couldn't get along with Abnegation."

"Fair enough, but let me know when you're ready." I really need to get my blushing under control because I keep giving him the wrong impression.

"President Prior, we should really go in and begin the council meeting." My Mother tells me saving me from further embarrassment.

"Thank you Mrs. Prior." I turn to Leon now. "Shall we?" I ask him.

"You first, Madame President." I walk in front of him, entering State Council Headquarters, but I can see in the glass door, Leon is checking me out. I give up with this one.

~oOo~

33 minutes. It has been 33 minutes and still no members of Erudite.

"Can you please contact Erudite again?" I ask Tessa, a young assistant from Artistry.

Artistry sets up all our meetings. Leader of Artistry, Elizabeth Kelly, a former actress and now director of the Artistry schools, has a great eye for detail. She is one of our older and long elected leaders, who have been a part of the council for a couple of decades now. She has short wavy red hair, elegant features, holds herself with grace, but is not someone you mess with. Elizabeth has worked with several council members over time, since they change a lot in the other factions, except in Abnegation and Amity. So she knows best how to handle a variety of personalities.

She and the rest of the Artistry council members, Betty Streep and Robert Nicholson, makes sure everything is in order for the meeting, even giving each member coffee, tea and snacks throughout the meeting, a lunch during our break, dinner if the meeting goes long, and hotels if council members do not want to go back to their factions till the next day. Some council meetings last several days. The resources are always helpful.

Council leader Kelly is so particular, she even provides transportation if Council members needed. I can tell how annoyed she is the Erudite is late. "Council Leader Huerta, may I ask a question?" Mrs. Kelly asks.

"Yes Council Leader Kelly." Leon politely responds, ready to start the banter.

"How long does it take you to drive from Aurora to Chicago?" Mrs. Kelly asks. I know what she is getting at. Ingenious and Erudite are both in Aurora, Illinois. If Leon and the rest of the Ingenious members are here, so should Erudite.

"It takes 30 minutes, an hour at the most. We made sure of it, with our near perfect production of the highway from Aurora to Chicago."

"Interesting, interesting, interesting," Mrs. Kelly responds sarcastically. "And Council Leader Leon, may I ask another question?"

"Of course," Leon responds emphatically. The rest of the council members chuckle at their banter, except for the Dauntless members, and Marcus Eaton, who is typing vigorously on his portable computer. I have no clue what he is doing.

"What happens if a council member was in danger?" Mrs. Kelly asks, even though she knows the answer.

"Well, as long as they are in their state-run vehicles," he glares at me, knowing full well I don't use a State vehicle and he is one of the council members who worry about my safety. "Their vehicle will report to Dauntless of impending danger. It will also send a message to nearby Erudite hospitals and even Abnegation clinics."

"How fancy!"

"It even works automatically…no hands required." Leon seductively notes, wiggling his fingers.

"Reeeaaally!?" She says surprisingly, even though it is a fake exasperation. "Then, where the hell is Council Leader Mathews?!"

"Maybe one of her experiments is running late." Johanna suggests.

"Unless it is discovering a cure of old age or boredom, which I am currently dying from both, I don't give a DAM what she is doing! She is late!"

"We should start the meeting?" I decide to speak up.

"According to Faction law, you can authorize to conduct a meeting without all the council members present, President Prior. As long as 2/3rd of the council are here. Otherwise, you would be forced to cancel the meeting." Jack Kang, leader of Candor informs me.

"Wouldn't it be rather bitchy to start the meeting without the full council present?" Dauntless Leader Max said offensively.

"I think we know who the real Bitch is on the Council, Council Leader Phifer." Mrs. Kelly said.

"It is not proper to use vulgar language during a professional meeting," Jack Kang responds.

"Nor should you speak to your President like that," my Mother says in defense.

"I assure you, she is not my President." Max protest.

Dr. Jeanine Mathews, leader of Erudite, tall and stern, with her blond hair perfectly pinned back in an up do and her blue dress fitting her perfectly stopping at the knee, walks in to our meeting a half an hour late. "Ready to begin," She says, standing with the other Erudite council members ready to salute the flag. Dauntless members stand. She loves to lead meetings, knowing full well that is my job.

My Mother turns to me, not standing, waiting for my command like the rest of the council members. I stand and announce, "Let us begin the 5th Meeting of the State Council. On record, the date is the 2nd of May." Everyone stands, and begin the pledge to the once United States in front of an old flag that represented the country we see the red, white and blue stripes, with the 50 stars representing the 50 states that were once a part of this country, but now have fallen. There is just the state of Illinois, but I doubt we are the only ones left.

We recite the United States of America pledge, to make sure we never forget where we came from. We then begin our pledge to Illinois, so we remember how far we have come. "I pledge loyalty and support to the state of Illinois, to thee I pledge my allegiance, my service, and my life to the Sovereign State for which it stands, one Commonwealth, blessed with knowledgeable, selfless, courageous, inventive, creative, honest, and peaceful people to unite us all."

Once we finish, we all sit, and I begin the meeting. I first have each faction discuss the successes, and concerns they are currently experiencing. This part usually takes a couple of hours because it becomes the blame game. It seems it is never the complaining faction who caused the problem, but another faction not doing its part. I listen carefully and patiently, trying to assist where I can, but many times I am making sure a fight doesn't break out.

I then go over how well the Relationship Freedom Act is going, which seems to come up every meeting, since my father pass away. I luckily have no interruptions, until Marcus speaks, "We should set a timeline for the law to renegotiate whether we should end it or not."

"What? Why?" I ask, completely surprise Marcus made such a suggestion. It was my Father's policy, which he probably died for.

"I understand how important the law was to your father, but considering how close of a decision it was, and how reluctant people are to interact with each other, it seems that the policy is not working. Nothing has changed."

"Not yet, but it will. We need to give it time."

"It has been 3 years President Prior. How much longer should we force the situation until we, as Council members, realize the policy doesn't work?" I cannot believe Marcus is arguing with me. If he was so concerned, he should have brought this up during the Abnegation meeting.

"Well I find the policy has been great for Artistry. Our faction has seen an increase in people coming to see our performances," Ambassador Robert Nicholson states in defense of the policy.

"While it is good to hear you are profiting from the policy that was not why it was originally proposed." Marcus states.

"Maybe because some factions refuse to take part," Council Leader Kelly said, looking straight at Council Leader Dr. Matthews.

"I do not condone any Erudite members from interacting with faction members. If they are not going out and forming relationships with other faction member, that is their choice," Jeanine Mathews defends. "It is not my fault they have nothing in common with the likes of all of your faction associates."

"Well that was encouraging." Mrs Kelly said sarcastically.

"But we don't know if people don't try," I plea. "Many of you know, I plan to meet and go out with different Dauntless members to get to know them. Now most people would think that is a terrible idea, but I know that this will encourage people to interact with other factions. Just because we are different, doesn't mean we can't have relationships."

"And I will be eager to help," Council Member Eric Coulter states happily, but it is hard to believe him with his smug smile. He is the kind of person that makes me nervous with is large tribal looking neck tattoo, and his many piercings on his eyebrows, lip and ears. I shouldn't judge him, but he is someone who has defied me in the past. I remember one time I overheard him refer me as a little girl to Max. He is someone who doesn't respect me, but I go along anyways.

"Thank you for the help. I will make sure to meet with you tomorrow afternoon when I visit Dauntless."

"That is all good and well, but what does you forcing a relationship with a Dauntless member have to do with the rest of the people not wanting to fuck with other faction members President Prior?" Marcus asks.

"I want to show, no… be a leader on interacting with other faction members. It is amazing what you learn when you talk to other people. I am not forcing a relationship. If I find no one from Dauntless wants to hang out with me, then and only then can we discuss possibly changing the policy"

Marcus huff in frustration, like I am making his life difficult. He continues, "The logistics of it all makes it too difficult to have a relationship together anyways. Some people do not have the resources you have President Prior." Considering I use public transportation to get around, and not government vehicles that is a ridiculous statement.

"I assure you," Sophie Miranda utters, a council member from the Ingenious Faction who is usually shy, but according to Leon is brilliant in her work in Construction. She continues, after pushing her much too large glasses up on her noise, "We are working to make public transportation better across the state of Illinois. We were a little taken back by how much work we need to do in improving factions' transportation. Did you know Amity likes to ride horses?"

"I did and it's really fun." I genuinely smile in her surprise tone. This shows how little everyone knows about the other factions. "You should try it."

"We welcome guest to ride our horses," Johanna says. "All our wild horses have been properly trained, and many of our Amity members rather take a horse then a car any day."

"This proves my point." Marcus interrupts.

"But," Johanna interrupts back. "We welcome public transportation, as long as it doesn't harm our work."

"I still believe we should reevaluate the policy in the future. Let's propose a year from now, we go over the policy and decide whether we should revoke it. Do we all agree to that?" Amity and Artistry disagree with the idea. Dauntless and Erudite agree we should. Candor and Ingenious surprisingly are unsure. I guess Ingenious faction is struggling to complete the transportation project. It is up to Abnegation to decide, which we are split, but my mother shockingly remains silent.

"I don't want us to go backwards," making my last plea.

"I agree with President Prior. We should give the policy some time," my Mother responds.

"Of course you would side with your daughter." Jeanine Mathews states unfavorably.

"It must be amazing to you that despite the fact that my daughter is President, I have a mind to think with." My Mother sarcastically says to Jeanine. My Mother was never a fan of Jeanine.

An Artistry member signals me to check the time. I see it is lunch time. "Since it is 12:00 pm, we should break for lunch. Afterwards, we will discuss any propose polices people have suggested this pass month. Meeting adjourned," I tiredly announce, but I am not done with Marcus. That was the first time he tried to take over a meeting, and that will surely be his last. "Council Member Eaton, may I speak to you in private?"

"Yes President Prior."

We exit the meeting room, to enter a smaller office that thankfully it is not occupied, where he closes the door. "How dare you try to take over a meeting?!" Marcus passive face turns a bit deadly, making me nervous, but I will not back down. "What are you doing?"

He approaches me purposefully, until he is right in front of me. I cross my arms to have some space between me and him, but I do not break eye contact. "Beatrice, I had a feeling you were going to propose the Factionless policy you brought up in our last Abnegation meeting." My face slightly falls, but I still hold firm. "Your face tells me what I suspect. You were going to go behind my back and propose the policy despite my concerns."

"I am the President of Illinois. I was voted by the people. I'm allowed to make proposals without your permission." I firmly state. Marcus then places his hand on my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze. I doubt this is a kind gesture.

"I understand how difficult this job is. I saw how stressed your father was day in and day out. But I want to remind you that your father's death was no accident. He overstepped his bounds Beatrice. He thought he could tell people how to act and live, even though many of the Council disagree-"

"No he didn't!" I interrupt. "He gave people the freedom to act and live how they want. Council members may have disagreed at first, but many changed their minds after understanding the benefits of factions interacting with each other more." I defend.

"I see it differently, but either way, your father tried to change the faction system and murdered because of it. He was shot by a person who disagreed. Do you want the same fate?" I don't understand what Marcus is doing. Is he threatening me or is he trying to warn me? I was told the man who shot my father had a mental illness, but Marcus was making it sound like my Father made an enemy. I don't know what to think, but I am not ready to have this conversation. I decide to give in.

"No I don't."

"Then it is best you do not make your Factionless proposal, at least not yet. Let's see how the Relationship Freedom Act plays out for a little while longer. I do believe in the policy, but sometimes I have to challenge you to make sure you are on the right path."

"I thank you for that." That is a complete lie. I rather have an ally then someone who finds the need to challenge me in front of the council meeting without any warning. Many of the council members already don't respect me for no reason. I don't need Marcus to give them reason.

He squeezes my shoulder again and turns away to exit the room. But before he opens the door, he has one more thing to say, "I actually think your idea to go out with a member of Dauntless is a good one. It shows you will take charge as a leader, and many people will follow. People are probably scared to. There is actually a young man who you should meet. A good Dauntless man. He works in the control room, but also is one of their trainers, highly respected in his faction. He was even voted to be leader, but didn't take it. At least that was what Max told me. I think his name is….Four… that's right Four. I remember he had a unique name, but everyone in Dauntless seems to have a distinctive name. You should ask him out."

"I will have to look him up." Marcus is please with my answer, and then leaves the office. I release the breath I was holding during the encounter.

Who is Four? Why do Evelyn and Marcus know so much about him? And why do they want me to go out with him?

Unless, they had a son. I remember his name being Tobias. He was quiet. I never knew him. He was older than me and after his mother 'died', I rarely saw him. I know he left the faction when he turned 18, but I have no idea where he went. Maybe it is Four, but why would he change his name?

What am I talking about; he probably wants to get away from his crazy parents. How do they know so much about him as an adult though? You can look up people in the State database as council members. Evelyn probably does it illegally. But the person dictates what goes in the database.

I looked him up after Evelyn suggested him to me, but I found nothing except his name, Four, no last name, his faction, and his job. He didn't even have a picture. If it is not Tobias, why would Marcus and Evelyn want me to meet Four?

I seldom curse because my upbringing wouldn't allow it, but this is the perfect occasion for it.

"What the fuck is going on?"


	9. Welcome to Dauntless

**Chapter 6 Part 1**

Today is the big day! I am going to Dauntless for a weeklong trip. Susan arranged all my travel plans for my Dauntless trip. So I am less nervous about anything going wrong. She is my lifesaver.

Today is the first time I will be going into the compound. It is silly it took so long to get into Dauntless being the President and all, but Dauntless has strict security and I was never invited. The leader Max certainly doesn't respects me, even though an overwhelmingly majority of Dauntless members voted for me in the last election. Max should at least respect me for that. I campaigned to Dauntless members even though I was not allowed to enter the compound. I reached out to them by hosting local events and going to bars to get to know them. I was not always comfortable with it, but I try to understand Dauntless concerns, even though we might be different. It doesn't matter what Max thinks in the long run. I find it pointless to convince some people I could be a good leader and do my best anyways.

Susan and my Mother are not allowed to go. We were given strict instructions that I am the only person allowed to come to Dauntless; not even the Candor reporters. I do not have a problem with this restriction, but I do like to have my Mom or Susan around for reassurance. Plus, I still have a press conference on Friday. So they can't completely lock everyone out.

I did tell my mother she can head back home, and I will update her at some point. She did give me advice on good places to visit while I am here. Last night, she told me a few stories about the reckless things she did as a teenager. It was fun to get to know that side of my mother. She is so different now. Sometimes I see her Dauntless side come out. I wish I could of met my grandparents, but they pass away. I don't have any family in Dauntless, but Mom did push me to meet her friend Hannah Predrad, which we made plans for dinner this evening.

I am waiting by the train tracks, which leads to the Dauntless compound from Downtown Chicago. Susan told me to wait here for a Christina Karvitz, Event and Compound Manager for Dauntless. I was given strict instructions to wear something sporty today. So I am wearing grey fitting running pants and long sleeve shirt, with my hair in a ponytail and a pair of tennis shoes. This is the kind of outfit we wear when we work out in the factionless. I feel a bit bare not wearing my uniform or casual clothes, but I am excited to be going to Dauntless.

I was also given instructions to not bring a lot of stuff; Dauntless will supply what I need. I was a little worried about this instruction, but only brought clothes and necessary items in a medium size backpack. This is a plus to being a minimalist, I do not need much.

I arrived a little early. I didn't want to miss Christina. It sounds like she will arrive on time because it is 8:00 am and I hear the train. I step back a little to wait for the train to make a stop, but I am noticing it is not slowing down. Suddenly, a young brown skin woman with cute, short dark hair, pops her head out of the train and yells at me, "Hey President Prior!"

I wave at her, and yell back, "Hey!" This must be Christina. She quickly passes me on the train and I start running, thinking I am going to miss her.

"I'm soooo sorry! But you have to jump on!" I run harder, now fearing I am going to miss the train. "I tried and tried so hard to get them to stop the train! I kept telling them you most likely never jumped on the train like your father did." She is right; I never have and I have no clue what I am doing. Wait, my father use to jump the train? "By the way, you are really beautiful in person! I love your blue eyes!"

"Thank you! You said my father use to jump on the train?!" I ask, while still running.

"Yeah! Apparently he use to jump the train to visit Dauntless! I was the event manager assistant then, but I remember how he said he knew he would never be able to walk in the front doors of Dauntless! So he did the Dauntless way, and jumped on the train! It was impressive! He was able to secretly visit that way! Did you know your father was sneaky?!" I did, but I am running out of breath and can't continue this conversation.

"Could you help me please?!" I ask, fearing I am going to pass out.

"Oh! Of course Madame President!" She disappears and runs down a few train cars to the one behind me. "Grab my hand!" She reaches out to grab my hand. I slow down a bit and grab onto her arm. She leads my hand to the railing, which I grab. She bends down to grab my waist and pulls me in. I land right on her, but she is laughing. "Now that is a story I am going to tell everyone." I like to join her, but I am out of breathe.

"I really hope you don't." I finally blurt out. When I notice we are in kind of an awkward position, I get up and she does as well.

"I promise; I will only make myself look bad." She says after her laughing fit. She then has a look of realization cross her face, and becomes very formal. "Please to meet you Madame President Prior." She curtsey. I am a little confused by this gesture, but maybe she mistaken this curtsey for the Abnegation bow we are known to do.

"No need to curtsey, and nice to meet you Christina Kravitz." Putting my hand out to shake. She seems surprised, but shakes my hand anyways. "Please, call me Beatrice. I do not mind. And, I hope you don't mind me sitting."

"Of course, no problem." I take a seat on one of the train benches, catching my breath, but enjoying the cool breeze. Christina continues to talk, "So as I was saying, I tried to have them stop the train, but those assholes…I mean... guys, have no respect. They wouldn't even stop it for you. I am so sorry."

"No worries. If my Father could do it, surely I can. I was a bit surprised. Also, don't worry about cursing around me. Please, act yourself around me." I tell her and she seems relieved, but she scrunches her face, looking nervous again. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I need to tell you, something else." I give her a reassuring look, letting her know it is ok. "See, the thing is, this train will not stop, at all."

I am confused by why she would be nervous to tell me this. I am on the train, so what is the problem, but it suddenly hits me, "How do we get off?"

"We jump!" She says, still very nervous.

"Off?!"

"Yes, off, and…" she looks around behind her to see where we are. "We should be getting off soon. So let's get ready."

"We have to get ready?"

"Yeah…we need a bit of a running start to jump on the roof."

"The roof?" I whisper, officially scared. "My father use to do this?"

"Yeah, he did. He was so sneaky. I was surprised to find this out. He looked like a dweeb, no offense." I am too nervous to get annoyed at the remark. "But President Prior, your father, was really cool. I think that is why I voted for him and you! Even though I don't always agree with what the both of you say. You both seem willing to try new things, which is a good trait to have as a leader. Oh! I know I am not supposed to say who I voted for, but I cannot help myself sometimes. I was Candor and can't help but be so candid, and charming." She concluded with a wicked smile. "I make sure to hide that when I am in Dauntless though."

I am glad she voted for me and my Father, but right now, all I can think about is how am I going to jump off a moving train on a roof of a building, and I am pretty sure my face is showing my fear.

Christina tries to calm me down, "I promise, it won't be bad. You can trust me. We only had one incident in the past few years." Incident? I am afraid to ask thinking I might chicken out. "Actually, why don't you give me your backpack." I quickly give her my bag like my life depends on it. "Ok, what we want to do is start over here." We get up and walk towards the other door of the train door. Christina opens the door opposite of us. It feels like it got windier. Or is the train going faster? I think the train is going faster. How was my Father able to do this? "We will run out of the train on to the roof on 3, ok?!" All I can do is nod, too nervous to say anything else. "Trust me Beatrice, everything will be fine! Ready?!" I nod my head knowing I have no choice.

"1….2….3!" We both run off the train and jump on to the roof. Christina lands on her feet, while I trip and fall, with my body hitting the ground face forward. "Oh my god! Are you ok?! Please tell me you are ok?! I don't want to go to prison for hurting the President!" I roll on my back laughing, thinking how crazy it was I jumped a train to land on a building. Dauntless are crazy.

"I am ok. I promise." I get up to dust the dirt off my clothes. I also wipe my face, making sure I am not bleeding. I did scrape my knees, but it is not that bad.

"Thank god! I would of been so much trouble if you were hurt. But that was not bad, right?"

"It wasn't. It was kind of fun." I look to Christina, still kind of giggling, until I see her have that scrunched up face again. "What now?"

"You have to make one more jump."

"You gotta be joking?"

"Nope, remember, former Candor. I am a terrible liar."

"Where am I jumping now?" She points behind me, but I am confused because I don't see another building.

"This way." She walks over to the ledge of the building, and she points down to the street, where there is a giant hole that leads to complete darkness.

"Max doesn't make it easy, does he?"

"The leader of Dauntless would rather have the weak quit before initiation even starts." That is cruel considering people become Factionless if they don't pass Dauntless initiation. It is Dauntless rules. I only make sure they aren't putting people in danger, which I am not sure right now. "There is someone down there to help us." She assures. I am still nervous. "How about I go first." Christina offers.

"No, that is ok." I look down the hole knowing there has to be something down there to catch me. "Could you still hold my backpack, please?" She nods, trying to smile, but her face is still scrunched up.

I step on the ledge, and look down once again, but it is pointless. I do not see anything, and I might as well stop wasting time. So, I jump. I don't scream or scramble. I actually feel like I am floating. For those few seconds, I have no worry in the world. That ends when I land on a net. I let go of the breath I was holding, and smile. That felt awesome.

I roll towards the edge of the net, where I see muscular arms reaching to grab me. I go over to him, and he lifts me up out of the net bridal style. I am taken back by this gesture, but once he sets me down and stands up, I can't believe the incredibly handsome man that stands in front of me. He has amazing blue eyes, chocolate brown hair that curls just a little bit, and strong features. He is giving me a stern look, which makes me a little uneasy, but the fact that his ears stick out just a little, makes me bite my lip. He is really...hot.

I stop starring the moment I hear Christina screaming at the top of her lungs as she is falling. I look towards her as she lands, but this mysterious man doesn't stop staring at me like I have done something wrong.

"I don't care what anyone says, that shit is scary!" Christina says, as she rolls off the next. I grab my bag, and the Dauntless man picks her up out of the net. "I am soooo sorry." Christina begins to apologize again. I look at her confused. "What I said up there was bullshit. I mean, I know you weren't going to die or anything, but the whole way of getting into Dauntless is completely crazy. We have a front door people can walk in and out, and I was praying to God you wouldn't get hurt. I am much too young and pretty to go to prison." I laugh at her joke. I think I am going to like Christina.

"Oh Four, I didn't know they were going to send you." Four? Is this the man Evelyn and Marcus was telling me about?

"Your name is Four?" I ask. "Like the number?"

"Yes. You have a problem with that?" Four asks, but he is not happy about me asking.

"Word to the wise, don't ask Four questions about his name. He doesn't like it." Christina fakes whispers. I begin to giggle, and he looks at her harshly. She looks like she is ready to leave, grabbing my bag. "Well, I am going setup your room." She tells me. "I will meet you in the cafeteria for breakfast. I am starving."

"Wait, you are leaving?" I ask, thinking she was my tour guide.

"Yes, I have to go. Some idiot teenager snuck in the guest room and had a party. You know Blake, right Four?" She turns to Four and ask him. He only gives her a nod, ready for this conversation to be over. "Anyways, I have to clean up after him, but I promise it will be immaculate when I am done. I have Marlene, one of our EMTs, cleaning, which hopefully she got a good head start in the bathroom. It. Was. Gross. Yuck!" I am slightly alarmed by where I will be staying. "Anyways, Four here will show you around, which is perfect. He is our head trainer, although I thought Will was going to help me?" She asks Four again.

"He's busy." Four said, short, but not sweet.

"How about you save all your questions for me during breakfast. Ok?" I nod my head to assure her, I will be fine. "Great. Well I will see you later, and thank you for visiting Dauntless President Prior. And you! You better be nice." She quickly says to Four, while running away, leaving me alone with Four.

"She is very talkative." He only nods his head, but turns around and starts walking away from me.

"Follow me." I do, walking a little faster than normal to keep up. Four is easily over 6 feet tall, and I struggle to follow him considering I am only 5 foot 3. I don't protest. I don't want anyone changing because I am around.

We walk out of the net room, which is what I am officially calling it. That room was only lighted by the natural light coming through the hole. This makes me think we are underground. When I reach to the hallway walls and feel stone, this confirms my theory. This is unbelievable architecture.

I am lagging behind when I see Four stopped and is staring at me as I touch the walls. "Sorry to keep you waiting." I tell him as I pick up my pace again, but it seems like he has something to say.

"Dauntless…was an underground safe haven during the War." That makes sense it being partially underground. "People would sneak refugees into this building to keep them safe from air attacks. People think the people who helped the refugees were the founder of Dauntless."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if that was true. That was incredibly brave of them." He only nods in response, but instead of a harsh response, he seems to be contemplating something.

We walk through a few halls with not much light and some areas pretty narrow. I would get lost here. We reach heavy double doors, where he pushes them in to open them for me. "This is the Pit." He informs me.

I walk pass him to lean on the railing to see an impressive underground cavern. The room has a floor to ceiling rock wall across from us, a large empty stage where I think Artistry members perform concerts. At the bottom a couple of bars, several little shops and food stands are built in the walls. There are several hallways that probably leads to the rest of the Dauntless compound. Everything seems closed right now. I look up to see an absolutely amazing glass ceiling.

"The Pit is the heart of Dauntless. It is where Dauntless members interact the most. It also connects to every area of the Compound. If you ever get lost, you should go here." Four informs me.

"This is absolutely amazing." I say in awe. "Although, where is everyone?"

"Dauntless only get up early for work and food." That makes sense. I heard how wild their partying gets at nights. Only Artistry is rumored to have better parties. Maybe I will go to one.

Four continues the tour by walking down the stairs, and through one of the halls. We walk to meet a loud splashing noise. It sounds like rushing water. When we finally see it, I realize it is a waterfall. There are a couple of metal walking bridges along a waterfall. Now I am speechless, but not how amazing this is. This reminds me of some of the anonymous complaints I received from Dauntless members.

"This is the Chasm." Four confirms for me. This is one of the locations where people had reported some terrifying stories. I look concern and stop walking, looking around, visualizing the sad stories I read about. People had died here, allegedly. Four stops as well. "Is there something wrong?" He asked in annoyed tone.

Should I tell him what I am thinking or not? I am not sure. He is a trainer here, so he can be the one who is causing such havoc. But in the reports, it always sound like it was Eric and maybe even Max who traumatized recruits. I decide to test the waters, "I have heard stories of this place."

"Oh?" Four doesn't give anything away.

I decide to walk closer towards him, trying to look more intimidating. I think it might worked because it looked like he took a tiny step back. I am pretty sure I imagined that. "I have heard of violent activities taking place here. Activities that would get people arrested for if proven true."

"Maybe you should mind your business." He tells me looking straight in the eye. I don't blink though. I am not scared of him. If he is the one torching initiates, I will find out. Dating Dauntless members wasn't the only reason I came here.

"I am the President of the State of Illinois. People voted for me partially to protect them. This is my business." I firmly articulate to him, staring him down, or up, since he is so much taller than me. He squint his eyes at me, but he breaks eye contact, stepping away, even smirking at me.

He starts walking again. "You should eat breakfast." I think I won this battle. "I will show you where the cafeteria is, President Prior." I definitely won this battle.

 **A/N: More to come with this chapter. It got a little long.**


	10. Welcome to the Real Dauntless

**Chapter 6 Part 2**

I am in line getting some Dauntless breakfast. It wasn't much of a wait since I was able to skip people. The perks of being President. I grab a little of everything: scramble eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast, hash browns, sliced fruit and even breakfast cake. You think I never eaten before, but I rarely have such extravagant food. Abnegation believe in eating only the food you need and give the rest to the factionless. The only time I eat this much is when I visit Amity.

I am unfortunately alone. Four needed to get back to work. I invited him to breakfast, but he declined. I know this is the man Evelyn and Marcus had described to me. I don't understand why they want me to go out with him. I will have to figure that out later.

I sit at the end of one of the long benches where lots of people are eating. It was easy to find a seat because several people got up to give me theirs. I thank them, and sit down with my large breakfast. I realize everyone is staring at me and are quietly talking. This is much different from when I entered the cafeteria to loud conversations and music playing throughout the room. I stick out like a sore thumb here, with my grey outfit and lack of tattoos, piercings and colorful hair, but I don't think this is the reason people are staring at me.

I don't think Max told anyone I was coming. People seem genuinely shocked I am here and eating breakfast with them. They must be wondering why I am here, although some may know I am here to meet Dauntless members because they are giving me flirtations glances. I can't stand the starring anymore. I decide to stand and say something.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! If I can say something really quickly." The room begins to quiet down, with the help of one Asian woman, with small tattoos randomly on her body and braided hair. She sticks out to me because I remember her from another time in my life. She was the one who gave me my Aptitude Test years ago. She was the one who told me I was Divergent, and I should protect myself. I smile to her thanking her, not only because she helped quiet the room, but she helped me several years back. She nods her head in recognition.

I decide to step on the table, so people can see me better. I would never do this in Abnegation, but I have to get their attention. "I want to tell everyone why I am here in Dauntless, considering many of you seem surprised. This is the first time I am here in Dauntless, and I am grateful to be here." People start to pound the table and cheer. Their excitement is quite infectious.

I continue, "I will be visiting your compound for a week, observing your customs and hopefully getting to know many of you. I know some of you have concerns, and I want to let you know I received them. I hope to resolve them. I have a few meetings with the Dauntless Council hopefully to figure out how to address these problems."

Some of the Dauntless seem to have concern looks. I try to reassure them, "You can trust me when I say this. I am here not to change who the Dauntless are. Dauntless are important to our society. You sacrifice your safety to protect the lives others. This makes Dauntless the most courageous faction." People cheer for my compliment. It is somewhat true. "I only hope working with the Dauntless Council Members and your leader, we can improve relationships and make your lives better." People cheer with my speech. "Thank you, and enjoy your breakfast!" I say in a silly matter, unsure how to end my speech. I get down off the table, and begin eating. Everyone goes back to eating as well.

"Now that was impressive." I turn around to see Christina, and a young woman and two young men with her.

"I could have done better."

"It could have been more inspirational. Especially the part where you tell us how great we are." Christina says arcastically, as she sits down across from me with her plate of food. The rest of her friends, I think, sits next to her, except the young woman.

"Please to meet you Madame President Prior." She curtsey with a plate of food in hand. "My name is Marlene Summers." Marlene curtsey again.

"It is nice to meet you Marlene, and no need for the formal introductions. You can call me Beatrice." I tell her, gesturing for her to sit down. She releases a breath she was apparently holding.

"Thank goodness. I was so scared to mess up. I don't want to get in trouble." Marlene says.

"Why do you curtsey when you introduce yourselves anyways?" I ask.

Marlene explains, "Four told us we had to introduce ourselves that way, otherwise you won't acknowledge us." Why would Four do that?

"I found out she doesn't care Mar." Christina tells Marlene. She faces me, introducing the two males sitting next to her. "By the way, this is my boyfriend William Harris, but call him Will. And this is Albert Cruz, but you can call him Al." We get our former introductions out of the way and begin eating breakfast.

"So nice speech, but why did you give it?" Christina asks.

"Was there a formal announcement of me coming here?" I ask Christina.

Christina thinks for a minute, but Al interrupts, "I didn't know until Eric told me. I am glad you are visiting President Prior." He says nervously.

"I didn't know until Four told me. But I forgot, until Chris dragged me out of my bed this morning to clean your room." Marlene lets me know.

"I only knew because of you Christina." Will confirms.

"That is why I gave the speech." I let Christina know.

"Shit! I thought Max was going to tell everyone. Sometimes he doesn't inform me on what I am and am not supposed to do. I have to wing it sometimes, and now I look like the shit head who didn't do her job…Not that I have any problems with our Leader Max or that he is an actual shit head." Christina says in defense.

"No worries. Please act like yourself when you around me. Remember, I am supposed to represent you, not the Dauntless council." This seems to calm them considerably. I do make a note of Christina's comment.

All of a sudden, Will asks me a question, "How old are you?"

"Will!" Christina chastises him.

"It is ok. I am 28."

"Holy shit! You are our age! I mean I knew you were young, but for some reason I thought you were in your 30s." Christina says.

"I knew you were the youngest President we ever had. I wasn't sure by how much." Will admits.

"Well now I feel like I have done nothing in my life." Marlene says sadly.

"I am sure that is not true."

"No, it is definitely true. You are way more successful than Mar." Christina states. Marlene then hits her in the arm. "Owww! Why did you do that?! It is obviously true."

"Doesn't mean you have to say it out loud!" She says angrily. Christina hugs her and kiss her on the cheek and Marlene seems to forgive her. That has to be the fastest I have seen someone make up.

We continue our conversation, while we eat our breakfast. Al seems to be shy and nervous, but everyone else is opening up to me. This is a much more action packed breakfast then the one I have at Abnegation. I normally eat breakfast with my mother, sometimes Susan, and talk about work. I will have to remember to ask my mother how she is doing.

I am almost done with my breakfast, and Four walks straight to our table. His determination has me wondering if he has something to tell me, but he instead walks straight up to the guy sitting next to me and glares at him until he gets up and leaves. Four proceeds to sit down next to me with a blueberry muffin in hand. Our table has become quiet.

"Don't you have work?" I ask Four, surprised he is back.

"I finished what I needed to be done." That seems weird considering he was only gone less than an hour.

I am then greeted by another guest, Eric Coulter. "Good Morning President Prior."

"Good Mourning Councilmen Coulter. And Please, call me Beatrice while I am here." I will allow him to call me by my first name here, but not among the Council. I deserve the proper respect of my title there.

"Then you must call me Eric." He requests as he tries to sit down next to me, but Four is not budging as he eats his blueberry muffin slowly. Eric moves to sit across from me, where Marlene quickly gets up to sit next to Al.

"So Beatrice, I have arranged the meetings you requested with Dauntless Council."

"Thank you Eric. Dauntless Leader Phifer will be there, correct?"

"Max is a busy man. I will see what I can do."

"I have given you my schedule months in advance. He couldn't set time to see me?"

"No he couldn't. We need at least a year in advance to set up meetings with Max." I know that is a lie because Dauntless have more meetings now preparing for upcoming trainings, and Max attends every single one. I suggested to join one of those meetings to better suit his schedule, but I doubt Eric asked. I have to come prepared if I am going to get what I want.

I got an idea. I turn to Christina, "Christina, is it true you have a meeting on Thursday 10:00 am with Max and the rest of the Council and trainers to prepare for the upcoming Dauntless initiates?"

"Yes… that is true President Prior." Christina says cautiously looking between me and Eric. We have not broken eye contact.

"Four, do you think I would be able to sit in your trainers meeting with Max on Thursday?" I ask Four.

"I don't see the problem with it." Four says casually.

"Then I should be able to meet with Max Thursday at 10:00 am."

"I cannot make any promises."

"Since you can't, I will have to visit him during his free time."

"He doesn't have free time." Eric tells me sternly.

"He doesn't sleep?"

"Do you plan to visit him when he is sleeping?" He asks, thinking I am joking.

"If that is the only time he is available, yes." I say in all seriousness.

"You would be surprised by how much he works." Eric replies.

"Try me." Everyone seems to be watching our interaction, and I mean everyone in who is currently eating breakfast in the cafeteria. I doubt they have seen someone challenge Eric the way I am right now, but I know people like Eric. The moment you back down or show weakness, they will run right over you.

"Look…" I can tell Eric is truly pissed, but he continues anyways. "You won't be able to see him during his free time or work time. I am sorry." He lacks sincerity in his apology.

"Then, I will visit him now and blame you for the inconvenience." I tell him, getting up and start walking right out of the cafeteria, and Four is walking right behind me.

"Wait!" Eric stands and yells, trying to stop me. I do stop and turn to see him. "I will make sure you get a meeting with him that won't interfere with your other meetings, but don't come bitching to me if it is too short."

"You have nothing to worry about, Abnegation don't bitch. And what other meetings are you talking about?"

"Your dates of course." Eric has that stupid smug grin again.

I don't like where this is going. "What do you mean my dates?"

"I arranged your dates for you, you keep talking about. I figured this will be much easier considering you wouldn't ask someone out." That's exactly what I was going to do. I am furious he did this for me. I don't need him to set up dates for me. Who knows what he will set me up with, but I doubt it will go well.

I will not let him get to me. So I give him my most excited smile. He seems to be buying it because his smug smile disappears. "Thank you so much. You are truly a lifesaver. I was afraid I would of only go out with one guy from Dauntless, but now I will at least have…." I try to get him to tell me how many dates I will have.

"3." Great.

"3 dates! Only 3 dates! That is not enough!" People are chuckling at my exaggerated remarks. "When I go on trips like this, I usually have a 'meeting' a night." This is true. I usually have a dinner meeting every night, but it is always professional. "Well, that's a good start Eric, but I will have to go to the professional event planner on this one. She probably knows everyone in Dauntless." I turn to Christina, and ask her, "Would you be able to arrange dates for me Christina?"

"Absolutely."

"Perfect! I will have Christina do the rest of the work you couldn't do, but thank you for helping me get started." Eric actually seems unhappy he couldn't do a better job. This is crazy. "Well, I am done here, but thank you Eric for the impromptu meeting. I hope this means we can cancel our one later today?" Eric and I had a one on one meeting later this afternoon, but forget it now.

"Yeah."

"Great, well I will be seeing you around." I walk away from the table with Four behind me.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Eric nervously yells.

I was hoping Eric wouldn't ask me that because I am not sure what to say, but Four saved me from admitting the truth, "I have to give her the rest of the tour of Dauntless. I had not shown President Prior our training facilities because I had a work emergency."

"Oh… ok. Well…have a good tour." Eric eloquently concluded, or he tried.

Four and I walk out of the cafeteria, and that is the moment I quietly demand him, "We need to go back to the Chasm because I have a few things I need to discuss with you." I am walking in purpose but, stop when I realize he is not following me. "I am serious Four, I need to talk to you at the Chasm now." I turn back around to continue walking, but Four is still not following me. "Are you ignoring me to make me angry because it is unnecessary. I am already angry at what happened in the cafeteria."

He finally responds, "The chasm is that way." He points to the opposite direction I was walking. Are all Dauntless men smug bastards?

I walk up right at him and ask, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"This was the most entertaining mornings I ever have." He states with an arrogant, but very cute grin. I begin to walk the direction of the Chasm, realizing this is going to be a long week.

~oOo~

We finally make it to the Chasm, and I turn to talk to Four, but he walks pass me down another secretive tunnel. I follow him, wondering where he is going. We walk down tiny tunnel. I do not know how he is able to walk down here when the ceiling is about my height, but he walks like has been here before.

As we keep walking, I am figuring out why both Evelyn and Marcus wants me to meet with Four. I do believe he is their son. He shares features from both parents, as I look at him closer. He has his father's eyes, strong jaw and muscular body, but he also has his mother's ears and hair. Four seems like his own person, but I see his parents in him already.

They must think he will be a trusted confidant, since he was formerly Abnegation, but so few people go from Abnegation to Dauntless. I actually think he is the only one. So he must had a strong reason to leave. Also, Marcus and Evelyn are on complete ends of the spectrum, and Evelyn left for some reason too. This leads to Marcus and maybe he is the reason for the chaos. Something happened with the Eaton family for them to fall apart, but that is not why I want to see Four right now. If he wants to talk about it, I am here to listen. I hope he is able to trust me similarly to how I am starting to trust him already.

We finally reach our destination. We are close to the bottom of the waterfall in a private cave. I can see the water falling right next to the hole of the cave. It is a beautiful site, and I could find myself coming down here to relax, but I must get to business.

"Thank you for bringing me to such a private place. This is a much better area to talk."

"Sit." I sit down on one of the larger rocks in the cave to get a little comfortable for a long conversation.

"I am not going to be shy about this."

"Have you been shy about anything yet?" He asks sarcastically.

"Funny, but I don't need your sarcasm right now. I need your help."

"I need to look at your knees." I look down at my knees and see they have gotten bloodier. I didn't notice, considering it doesn't hurt at all.

"I'm fine." Dismissing his question. "I need you to answer a couple of questions."

"You are not fine, you are bleeding."

"I am fine, it doesn't hurt."

"Do you ever take care of yourself?" Four sincerely asks.

"No, I don't." I say honestly. There is too much to do with this job to take care of myself. There are too many people to worry about, too many problems I have to face, and we have a serious threat of Civil War that most people don't know about. When all that is fixed, I will take care of myself…which might be never.

Four kneels to get a better look at my knees, "I am going to pull your pants leg up and check your knees."

"You will not." I move away from him, not wanting him to distract me. "Four, we need to talk."

"How about next week?"

"I won't be here next week."

"I know."

"Four, stop messing with me for 15 minutes and answer my questions."

"Unfortunately I am 10 minutes in my 15 minute break, so I will not be able to help you with your request."

I am getting frustrated. "Four, dam it, why won't Max meet with me?!"

"Because he is intimidated by you!" For yells. I am not expecting this answer. That can't be true.

"No he isn't. You should see him in council meetings. He dismisses me. He never shows me any respect."

"Because you are a threat."

"I don't understand." Four decides to sit on a rock fairly close to me. I am a little overwhelmed by how close he is, but I push it down.

"No one has ever challenged Dauntless, no one."

"My Father would...I think." Actually, I rarely saw my Father interact with Max. "I was told my Father would sneak down here to get into Dauntless. He must be doing something."

"That is true, your Father would sneak into Dauntless. He would meet with Dauntless members."

"Wait, I am so confused. Why would he meet Dauntless members?"

"May I look at your knees, while I answer your question?" He will not distract me.

"You may look at my knees after you answer my questions." I decide to compromise.

"You drive a hard bargain Prior, but I accept."

"There is that sarcasm again."

"I cannot help it. You push me to it." Four says with a very charming smile, but it quickly fades away as he looks at the waterfall. "Your Father, and sometimes your Mother, would sneak into Dauntless to meet with members because many of them were suffering from anxiety and trauma." This goes back to the anonymous reports we received, but I don't want to interrupt Four now. "They would counsel them,make sure they would be ok. A few were so bad they rather be factionless. Your mother would help them. Others were suicidal. Andrew would talk them out of it. Your parents were helping Dauntless members. I am not surprised by this. My parents are truly selfless people, risking their lives to help others. It's who they are. I truly admire it.

I wonder what part Four plays. "How do you know all this?"

"I helped Natalie and Andrew sneak into Dauntless by looping video footage. It is the best I could do while I am still here. "I am surprised by his answer, not because he helped my parents, but because he sounds like he wants to leave.

"Do you not want to be here?"

"There are days I want to leave, become factionless, but I train the Dauntless members. If I leave, it would get worse."

"Would they hurt the initiates?" I am assuming Max and Eric.

"I don't know." I give him a look like I don't believe him. He tries to explain himself, "Some days, I have to work in the control room, since I am the manager. Those days Eric or Max would take over training. We have cameras throughout the compound for security purposes. Every time training starts; magically our cameras malfunction. I never see what happens when they train people."

"The initiates never tell you anything?"

"No, they do not. We have trust issues here in Dauntless." Maybe because Four has a scary, intimidating face that is also handsome when he smiles.

"Maybe you should smile more," I suggest, giving him a genuine smile of my own.

"I will have to take that into consideration." I sit quietly for a few minutes thinking about what he has told me. Four kneels back down in front of me and begins to look at my knee. I roll up my pants for him, and he clean up the blood with a first aid kit he hid in his pocket.

Thinking about what Four told me, if Max and Eric create a dangerous environment on day 1, maybe that carries throughout Dauntless. People are probably constantly competitive and aggressive to each other, which creates a hostile place to live. This would cause some members to digress, become factionless; even kill themselves. Dauntless has the worst failure rate out of all the factions, but the excuse has always been they have the tougher training process. I can see why my Father would want a law that would allow factions to interact with each other. This would allow Dauntless members to get the help they need from Abnegation, and the other factions would learn how ruthless the Dauntless system is. The law is not enough though.

I am not here to change Dauntless. I am here to make the relationship with the factions better and try to clear up some complaints I received. Now, I have to change the way I talk to Max because I was originally going to bring up the anonymous complaints without hesitation. Max can't be trusted. I could put some people in danger. I am a little stuck at what to do now.

"It is so stupid Dauntless members couldn't seek help from an Abnegation counselor in the city."

"It was forbidden to see another faction member. Even when your father changed that, it was still considered cowardice to see a counselor. The most important thing people have here is their pride." I still think it is stupid. They risk their mental health because they had their pride to protect? I don't understand Dauntless. I see Christina and her friends happy and free. That is the Dauntless I expected. But hearing about all the problems shows I don't know enough about Dauntless. Maybe Four trained Christina and her friends. He could have a bigger impact than he thinks he does. I already can tell he is going to be a trusted ally.

I keep thinking about Erudite and how they are involved. Erudite and Dauntless Councils are constantly in sync with their decision making. They agree on everything, and I don't understand why they wouldn't be of service. "Dauntless seems to not have a problem with Erudite. How come they wouldn't seek help there?"

"A few would. My mentor, Amar did. He struggled staying here after he witnessed his boyfriend die."

"How did he die?"

"He was pushed in front of train. No one knows why and no one could figure out who did it because-"

"The cameras malfunction." I decide to interrupt, knowing how he was going to finish his sentence. "What is the point of having cameras, if they always break?"

"To control people." That is a scary thought. Considering I always act a little differently when photographers are around, I understand what he is saying.

"Anyways, what happened to Amar?" Four finished cleaning up my wounds, and roll my pants leg down. I am trying to have him not distract me with his touch by focusing on the pain. That is a harsh way of handling the situation. Maybe I understand the Dauntless more then I think.

He moves away from me, leaning against the cave wall, carefully looking at the water falling. I am starting to fear the worst. "Amar went to see a medical doctor one day, and never came back."

"He disappeared?"

"Yes. He did. People here do not trust going to Erudite." I start to think how Charlie's, the factionless boy, parents disappeared. It is not like we have an uncontrollable amount of people, but we are obviously not recording incidents of people disappearing. People assume it is because they become factionless to avoid failure but that is obviously not true.

So we have people going missing, and I have no clue how to deal with all this. I rest my head in my hands completely lost as to what to do. "This is only Day 1, and I have to deal with all this already?"

"Welcome to Dauntless." Four says. I am not amused.

"I am serious. How am I supposed to handle all this?"

Four turns to me and said, "You walked in here verbally kicking Eric's ass."

"That was easy. Eric is insecure and feels the need to put down others to feel better."

"That sums up the Dauntless Council." I breathe a bitter sigh. That gives me hope that maybe I can make some changes for good, but I will have to be careful.

I stand up and make a declaration, "You are going to help me." He looks surprised at my statement. "What? You think you were going to get out of this now after cleaning my knee?" He looks down and does that charming half smirk again. Focus. "I will be meeting with a lot of people every day, and I will need to decipher how to handle the information I get. We should meet here every night to discuss my day, let's say at midnight." I am not leaving room to say no, but he is standing in front of me thinking about whether he wants to be a part of my plan. I try to convince him, "You are obviously in too deep. Don't back out now."

"Fine." He finally relents. "But only if you do what I say and protect yourself, and not go guns a blazing at every meeting. You make yourself a target."

"I will do my best."

"I also need you to answer a few questions of mine?"

He has a questions for me? I am curious. "Ok, but first, answer me one more question?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Why do you keep telling people to curtsey in front of me?"

He gives me another handsome smirk that lightens up the mood, "I know a few of the customs of Abnegation and I thought it would be funny if some Dauntless messed them up."

"So I should expect more to come?" He nod his head yes. I am now smiling right back at him. I don't dare ask how he knows customs of Abnegation. I don't want this to get awkward.

"Now my turn. Did you know where Max's office was?"

"No clue."

"So what if Eric hadn't called your bluff?"

"I would of walked around this entire compound until I found Max." Of course.

Now he is the one sighing. "You are relentless."

"I will take that as a compliment." Four gives me a curious look, but I continue to smirk.

I am glad I met Four. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship….I mean friendship. Friendship of course.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think. This is just the beginning of Dauntless week.**


	11. Dauntless Dinner

**A/N: If you ever wonder why I separate the chapters in parts, I will let you in on a secret; editing and scrolling are not my friend in fanfiction. I am much more likely to make mistakes that way. So I find it easier to edit if the chapter is broken up a little bit. This chapter will be somewhat of a long one.**

 **Chapter 7 Part 1**

Looking outside to the Dauntless courtyard at my room's balcony, I watch children play. I am realizing Dauntless and Abnegation are not that different. 2 Dauntless boys and a little Dauntless girl are outside playfully jumping over cracks. This is something I use to do; remembering how when I was young, the smallest things could be turned into a game. There are a lot more cracks on the Abnegation streets, but that would make it more fun. With these children, they are racing, but in all good spirit. It looks like the older boy will win after the little girl falls. She then gets up, runs and punches the boy, declaring herself the winner. I grimace. Maybe Dauntless are very different from Abnegation.

I exit the balcony and slide the door closed, deciding to wait sitting on the sofa in my home for the next week. I am waiting for Hana Pedrad to take me to a dinner party she is hosting at 7:00 pm. Hana is an old friend of my Mothers, and she insisted we meet while I am here. I was excited at the initial meeting thinking it was going to be the two of us for dinner, but Hana mentioned others would be there when I contacted her earlier. I was going to relax tonight, but this could be a good time to get more information.

The rest of my day went well. Four did finish the tour, but he rushed through it. I am lucky he opened up so quickly this morning during our impromptu meeting, but he became distant again once we exit the cave. I don't think he will turn on me; I inherently trust him. I don't know why I trust him so quickly. It could be because both Marcus and Evelyn recommend him, but that should give me reason to doubt him. It could be because he was someone who challenges me without being disrespectful. I can't explain it; I just know I can trust him.

When he was done with the tour, Christina took over discussing my schedule, and anything I need while I am here. I did get my meeting with Max, on the last day I am here. That will be a good time, hopefully getting the information I need before I talk to him. I tell her I will need to make a press conference on Thursday, and she assured me she can make the arrangements. I have a busy week, something to do every day, but I am happy to be kept busy.

She then led me to my room for the week. It is a simple and eloquent room. It has a balcony, a large queen bed, a sofa at the end of the bed, television on top of a large wood dresser, two side tables with modern looking lamps and a telephone that calls anywhere, and a kitchenette to store and reheat food. It is nice for being a temporary room, but what was over the top was the bathroom. It had a fancy sink that turned on automatically, a shower that pours water from the ceiling and large tub that could hold a group of people. Maybe that's where lastnight party was held. It is a lot fancier then I am use to. I wasn't even sure how everything worked until Christina showed me.

While this room is lovely, it does make me miss home. I am always taken back when I have this feeling while I travel. When I was younger, I couldn't wait to leave Abnegation, always admiring the other factions. I felt so restricted in Abnegation. All I could think about sometimes was going to another faction. During faction history class and faction visiting day, I always imagine what my life would be like in each faction. Particularly with Dauntless, I would imagine running around, shooting guns, acting all heroic. I fantasized rescuing a person from a dangerous factionless person by beating them up with my bare hands. I even imagined wearing a black costume with the Dauntless flames symbol in red on my chest. Embarrassing, I know.

Then reality hit me. I couldn't leave my parents, especially after my brother Caleb left without even looking back. I couldn't put myself in danger, knowing being Divergent made me a target in other factions. I couldn't be something I was not. So I chose Abnegation, thinking I would be the same old Abnegation girl I always was.

After the intense Abnegation training, I starting growing. When I decided to follow my father's footsteps, I grew more confident. When I found out my parents were real heroes, helping and saving people in other factions, I knew I could do so much more in Abnegation. Even with the emotional setback of my father dying, I have grown to be so much more than I ever fantasized. Despite the stress and being emotionally exhausted sometimes, I cannot imagine choosing differently.

A knock on the door makes me come back to reality. I rush to the door to open it to a beautiful, tall, older, black woman, with wild curly hair partially pinned back and several emotions crossing her face when she sees me.

"Oh my gosh." She whispers, as she is staring at me.

"You must be Hana Pedrad?" I nervously ask, unsure why she is so emotional.

"Yes….I'm Hana…you are...Beatrice…I mean President Prior... Oh I'm sorry. I'm staring, " she breathlessly responds.

"Oh please, don't apologize. It is ok. Come in." She walks in, and getting a better look at her, I think she would be considered the definition of Dauntless. She is wearing tight black jeans with combat boots that go to her knees. She has a long sleeve dark red blouse that fits her muscular arms perfectly. And I see a peak of tattoos on her wrists that looks like some type of wild animal, maybe a tiger. She might be older, but she looks to be very tough.

"Hello, my name is Beatrice Prior. You can call me Beatrice." I say reaching my hand out to give a proper Dauntless introduction.

"Of course you are," she says exuberantly. "And no need for the formal introduction." She then looks me up and down again. I am wearing a proper long sleeve grey dress criss cross at the top in a quilted pattern and flows out at my hips going to my ankles. It is something you commonly see in Abnegation at formal gatherings. I try not to be too formal by having my hair partially down. "I am sorry once again….it just…you look so much like your mother when she was younger."

I blush at her comment. "I will take that as a compliment."

"You should. Your Mother was a very beautiful firecracker when she was in Dauntless. I bet she still is. And I feel like I have traveled back in time when I see you." She says. I am taken aback by her comment becoming emotional now. She suddenly shakes herself out of her trance. "I need to stop, before you think I am a crazy."

"Trust me, I don't think that."

"Well I should stop because I don't know what my boys are doing right now with the dinner I prepared. Let's head over there now." She must be talking about her sons. She mentioned her two sons will be there.

"Of course."

We exit my room, and start walking the halls of Dauntless. Hana is an expert of walking through these halls, taking short cuts Four never showed me. We chit chat about Dauntless, as she describes what the faction is like and her memories with my mother. When we pass some female Dauntless, they stop to curtsey, saying "Madame President" as I pass by. Even a few of the male Dauntless curtsey. I can only shake my head. I cannot believe how far Four's 'Abnegation custom' is traveling.

Hana is even noticing. "What is that about?" She asks confused.

"Someone must of told them they have to curtsey and say 'Madame President' when they see me out of respect because I am from Abnegation." I explain.

"Oh my god." Hana responds, shaking her head. "You will quickly notice, Dauntless know very little about Abnegation, any of the factions really."

"How come?"

"The only time Dauntless learn anything about the Factions is when Ambassadors visit to talk about their factions the last year of school. Otherwise, it is nonexistent. The only other Faction we really learn about later in life is Candor, since we have to keep up with the laws and Erudite if you become an Emergency Technician or Medic. I am an Emergency Medic, so I trained under Erudite. It is all job dependent."

"Dauntless goes to school with Artistry. Don't they learn anything from them?"

"Not really, no. I remember only having classes with Dauntless kids. We were completely separated."

"Everyone has to take Faction History Class." I bring up, confused at how Dauntless can be so clueless about the other factions.

"We do take Faction History Class, but is more Dauntless History Class, learning only the Dauntless perspective."

"But Erudite handles all the schooling. Why wouldn't they teach Dauntless about other factions?"

"Interesting question. I don't know." But she gives me a curious look that makes me think she has an idea.

I remember when I was in school, I learned about the other factions from my Erudite teacher. Why would the education be different for each of the factions? I am starting to think Erudite has a lot more control of our system then I initially thought. "We're here." Hana says, distracting me from my thoughts.

She unlocks her door and opens it to a large space that connects the kitchen, living room, dining room and entertainment area in one space. It immediately feels like a family home, with a variety of clothes, books, and games randomly everywhere; a table set for a large group of people, but lacks silverware, and a kitchen filled with food for a feast. I like the atmosphere already.

Two tall, muscular boys are in front of a dish of cake wrestling over who gets to it first. "Uriah and Zeke! Stop it!" Hana yells. When they turn around and both have huge apologetic grins after they got caught. I realize these are grown men.

"Sorry Mom." They say in unison. You can't help but forgive them when they have charming goofy grins.

"Uh, huh. That is not for you. This is for our distinguish guest. I knew I shouldn't had you come over to setup. Get out of my kitchen." Hana say sternly. They step back with their hands up, like they are about to get arrested. Hana turns to close the front door, and turns back to introduce me, "Beatrice, these are my unruly sons, Uriah" she points to the slightly shorter, younger son, "and Zeke." She then points to the taller, older son. Both look like their mother, with brown skin, very tall, very muscular and handsome, wearing their dauntless black uniform jackets that has the Dauntless symbol stitched on their shoulder sleeve. Zeke has his jacket slightly unbutton at the top, but Uriah has his completely unbutton with his black tank top showing. They must of gotten off work.

Uriah approaches me, awkwardly curtsey, and says "Madame President." I groan. I am going to kill Four.

His brother Zeke starts laughing at him hard, "What, are you doing, bro?"

"Showing respect Jackass." Uriah responds. Zeke laughs only harder and Uriah punches him in the stomach. Hana virtually gives up, and retreats to the kitchen, finishing up dinner.

"I don't think...you show respect...acting like a girl." Zeke says, bending over and laughing now. Uriah pushes him, trying to knock him over.

"Shut up. Just because I got class and charm," Uriah says giving me an amazing bright smile and wiggling his eyebrows. He turns back to his brother, "The only thing you and classy have in common is ass." Uriah jokes.

"Psh. Oh I got class baby bro," Zeke says, as he approaches me, gently grabs my hand, and slightly bends down kissing my knuckles, telling me in a deep voice, "Madame President, how can I be of service?" Ugh, I can't help but blush.

"Hopefully not at all." A gorgeous woman in a very tight black long sleeve V-neck top, tight pants, and very high heels, holding steaks, says behind me. I am slightly intimidated by her presence because of her glare, but realize she is looking at Zeke.

I turn back to Zeke to see his stunned face, "Shauna. Baby. I didn't know you would be here early. Just being polite to the President." He tells her, trying to kiss her on the lips. Now it's Uriah's turn to laugh at Zeke.

Shauna shakes her head at what I think is her boyfriend, and turns to me, but softens her face when she introduce herself, "Shauna Lopez, the idiot over there's wife" she says shaking my hand, while putting the grilled steaks on the counter. "It is a honor to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you, and thank you for coming." I respond.

"I should be thanking you for coming. I never met a leader before, let alone the head leader." Shauna says. "I am truly grateful." I am a little surprised by her comment. Does that mean she has never met Max? I try to meet all the Abnegation members out of courtesy, but I thought that was what all the leaders do.

When Hana sees Shauna has arrived, she comes over and introduces her, "Shauna is the Director of Emergency Medicine. She manages all the emergencies throughout the state. I thought you would be interested in talking to her."

"Oh wow, that is amazing. I would like to talk to you." I respond excitedly. I would love to have more EMTs throughout the state, instead of relying on Erudite for everything medicine related. I have heard certain people, specifically Abnegation and Amity, waiting for hours for a doctor. It would be great if Dauntless EMTs could take more responsibility.

"Let's talk then." She says pointing to the living room area, where we can sit. She stops though, and turns back to the Pedrad brothers, who are interested in the food again. She ask them in an unamused tone, "Really?" In her hand are some dirty shorts she found on the couch.

Hana turns, glaring at them and starts slapping each son's arm, "I," slap "told" slap "you" slap "both" slap "to" slap "clean" slap "this" slap "house!" Slap, slap.

"Ow, Momma! I am a grown man. I do not live here no more." Zeke complains, while Uriah rubs his arm, but I doubt it hurts.

"A grown man who leaves his dirty basketball shorts in his mother's living room." Shauna says. "Now clean!" Both Uriah and Zeke start to clean up the area, throwing stuff in another room.

"Calm down baby." Zeke says with a handful of stuff in his arms, trying to kiss Shauna again.

"Telling me to calm down right now will work as well as giving our cat a bubble bath." She responds. Zeke looks petrified, now rushing to clean the house. She turns to me and says, "We have a really mean cat," doing a cat face and scratching motion with her hand to describe her point. I giggle at their banter. It is easy to see they all love each other.

When they are finally done, Shauna apologizes. "No worries." I tell her, as we sit down, and discuss some of the problems we have that she may alleviate. I quickly figure out Shauna is a strong, determined woman. She is shocked she was never told of the medical problems we have in the State, and is already thinking of ideas to resolve them. She is going to have more EMT positions up for the new recruits this year and increase the coverage over the next 4 years, without going through Erudite. I like her style.

More people come to the dinner party; some I have already met and new people. Christina and Will are here. I learn Will works in security as a technician with Four. Marlene is came, who happens to be Uriah's girlfriend. I was surprised not to see Al, but Christina told me they really aren't that close. They only hang out in the cafeteria.

I also learn Zeke is a police officer. Uriah is an Ambassador and trainer of the Dauntless born, which is surprising because I never seen him before. Also Shauna's brother, Hector, who is only 16, and sister, Lynn, are here. Lynn is a professional fighter. I am a little surprised because she only seems to be a little taller than me, but when she takes off her jacket and I see her muscular arms, I recognize she undoubtedly would do well in fighting. Her Mohawk also makes her look strong. She brought her girlfriend, Maggie, who works at the child care center in Dauntless, and she is very sweet but quiet.

Torri Wu, with her boyfriend Bud, also came. I was a little bit startled when I saw her. For some reason, I didn't think I was going to talk to her again, but she swiftly acknowledges me and leaves to talk to Hana. I overhear that her and Bud runs a tattoo parlor, and that has me thinking, she probably knows everyone.

Hana announces dinner is done, and I get up to sit at the table with the rest of the group. I stick out terribly, as everyone is in shades of black or other dark colors and look very bold. I am definitely on the plain side. However, I notice that while the dinner is loud with everyone talking over each other, they are eating family style like Abnegation do, passing the food to each other. The meal is a lot more extravagant than Abnegation food, with huge steaks, creamy mash potatoes, buttery corn on the cob, roasted green beans, condiments I never seen before, and delicious looking chocolate cake. I am offered some alcohol, but decline, only wanting water. Abnegation don't drink, and I never thought to try, even though I am in a different faction. I don't think it would be appropriate.

People are sitting with their partners. Hana sits at the head of table and Hector humorlessly sits at the other end. I sit near Hana, but am surprised to have Four pull up a chair and sits in between us.

"I didn't know you were coming." I tell him.

"I wouldn't miss the cake." He humorlessly said.

I shake my head and whisper, "smart ass" unexpectedly.

"No. I am skilled, trained professional in sarcasm." He said, popping a green bean in his mouth. I giggle at his comment and shake my head. When I look up, I see Zeke, who is sitting across from me, looks very amused. I wipe my mouth with a napkin, wiping my smile with it.

We discuss our events of the day as we eat, talking about nothing too serious. Everyone is drinking alcohol, except for me and Four. Even Hector is drinking, but only lite beer and not that much. This helps the conversation flow as people are opening up more. I am happy it is not awkward, discussing my schedule and offering up ideas when it makes sense to interject.

It suddenly does get weird, when Uriah tests me by saying, "So you are trying to fuck a Dauntless guy." I nearly spit out my water, while Marlene smacks him on the head. "Ow Woman! What you do that for?"

"No she isn't!" Marlene tells him. "Right?" she then asks unsure.

"No, no I am not. I want to hang out with someone from Dauntless, like I am doing right now. Get to know them."

"Dam Four! I thought you were finally going to get some." Uriah says with a smirk, only to be hit by Marlene again. "Ow!" I am shocked, now wondering is this the only reason Four is helping me.

Four responds with a weird gesture and says "Fuck you, Uriah."

"Enough!" Hana yells. "Can we at least attempt to be civilized tonight? It is bad enough others think we are animals. I don't need you acting like it in front of the President."

"Other factions don't think we are animals Momma." Zeke explains. "People only fear us, which they should," he says while flexing his arms.

Shauna roller her eyes, "That is not true. You have no idea how many people think we are strong, but stupid and even whorish. I get no respect when I go to factions like Erudite."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Uriah says stopping the conversation, "you are definitely not stupid." Uriah starts laughing, while others couldn't believe he stopped the conversation for that. Shauna is not amused by his joke.

"It is true though." Christina responds. Shauna looks perturbed by her agreeing. "No no no no, not what Uriah said, what you said." She tells Shauna. "Dauntless gets no respect unless you have a gun in hand."

"Or if you punch someone," Lynn said offhandedly.

"That is because other factions only talk to us when they need us the most, in emergencies. They don't know what we are like." Will offers up his opinion.

"Why don't you show them?" I say, but am met with laughter from a few of them, particularly Zeke and Uriah.

"No way do I want to talk to a loud mouth Candor or a wise-ass Erudite." Uriah exclaims, high fiving his brother. Christina and Will seem uncomfortable by this comment.

"How fucking ironic for an Ambassador to say," Tori comments.

"Look, all I have to do is go around and talk about how awesome we are. I don't have to talk to anyone if I don't want to. And if they ask me something, I give them my intimidating face." He then shows us what it looks like. It is less intimidating, more bored looking.

"Oh baby, you look so tough." Marlene says, kissing his cheek. Shauna makes a throw up face.

"Seriously though, you don't talk to any of the faction members as an Ambassador?" Tori asks, not amused by Uriah.

"Come on Tori. Leave the boy alone." Zeke tells Tori. "It is not like they have shit to say. Most of them are fucking unpleasant to be around."

I smile and say, "I am not so bad." I tell him. They seem to agree with that, while Hana looks like she is ready to discipline her older son.

"But you are different," Zeke defends. "You actually give a dam."

"That is because I try, unlike you." He is stunned that I insult him. Abnegation may always be selfless, but doesn't mean we always have to be nice. "Seriously, why don't you talk to other faction members?" I ask again.

Everyone seems to be quiet, contemplating the question. Except Four, who simply says, "Because they are afraid to." He then takes a final bite of his Dauntless cake and gets up to put his and mine dirty plates to the sink to clean.

"I ain't scared of shit!" Uriah yells to his back.

Four nonchalantly turns back to the table and explains, "When Uriah was 17, a you Amity girl tried to give him her bread at a playground as a welcoming gesture, but he pretended to be deaf to avoid her." Four then continues with his work. People around the table starts laughing at poor Uriah.

"Really Bro!? You told him that?!" Uriah chastises Zeke.

"What!? It's a funny story to act out." Zeke says to his brother. Uriah only shakes his head in embarrassment, but Marlene rubs his neck and kiss him to comfort him.

"What is there to be afraid of?" I curiously ask.

"Consequences." Christina says despondently.

"What do you mean? What consequences?"

No one seems to want to explain and Four is awkwardly doing the dishes, but Hana decides to explain, "There are consequences for talking to other factions here. It is look down upon to interact with others. Considered traitorous even."

"Why?" I ask her.

"Because 'Faction before Blood' of course. We protect our own first and foremost."

"But that is different now. It is not against the law anymore. You have nothing to fear." I try to explain.

"Old habits die hard dear. It is difficult for people to change, especially the older Dauntless." Hana tells me.

"And there are still consequences." Christina adds.

"What consequences, specifically?" I ask again.

"Like…get thrown in front of a train." Tori casually says, but is unamused.

"Tori." Hana warns.

"What? You think my brother was really killed by someone in Factionless?" She asks Hana. Hana can only sigh and starts helping Four clean up. Tori continues to tell me, "My brother, George, a patrol officer, would help the factionless stay out of trouble. Instead of harassing or arresting them immediately like other Dauntless, he would talk to them. Try to figure them out. He would even teach some of them how to defend themselves from actual violent people. My brother was fearless." Tori empathically explains, with Bud rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. "Of course the Dauntless council didn't like it; telling him it is pointless and he is putting other Dauntless in danger. George ignore them, kept working with the Factionless because he saw it was helping keep the crime rate down.

Then one day, he was pushed in front of a moving train during patrol and died. I was told by Max himself, it was because of the Factionless, even though they had no video proof. Such bullshit!" Tori concluded, drinking the rest of her drink. I think she is drunk, but doesn't mean what she is saying couldn't be true.

I feel bad for Tori and her brother. It sounds like him helping others got him killed. "I'm sorry for your loss," telling her sincerely. It is the only thing I can think to say to Tori, but she doesn't respond. She just walks right out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry about that everyone. She…will never be able to get over his death." Bud, Tori's boyfriend says. "Goodnight everyone. Nice to meet you Beatrice." He says, following Tori home most likely.

There is a silence in the room, but I can't help myself. I want to know more. "Has anyone else experienced consequences?" I ask.

Christina decides to tell her story. "This was when it was illegal to talk to other Factions mind you, but I thought it was ok at the time." She explains. "But, during training, on Visiting Day, I was so excited to see my Mother and Sister. I was from Candor, you know. Dauntless training is...stressful, and seeing them was…calming." Christina remembers fondly. "I hugged my Mother and kissed my sister so much. I wanted to show them I still loved them even though I transferred. Especially knowing I would never see them again." Christina quickly wipes a tear away, while Will gives her a comforting side hug.

"Anyways," Christina continues, "the next day, after a long day of fighting. Eric said he wanted to reward me for my hard work. I was shocked. Not wanting to questions him, I went along with it. I literally thought, 'Finally!' especially since I won my fight that day. He guided me through to the Chasm, with the rest of the class following behind. I thought we were heading to the cafeteria for a treat or something, but then he pushed me off the walking bridge and he was holding me by the wrist." I gasp. I cannot believe someone would do that. "He then told me I better grab the railing. I quickly did, and held on for dear life, which was so hard with the water hitting my back and thinking…thinking…" Christina had to stop as she was getting choked up.

Will continues, "Eric said he was testing her loyalty. Saying 'The strength of Dauntless is not just about winning fights, but whether you are willing to fight for Dauntless'." Will says, imitating Eric's voice. That seems all wrong. Dauntless is supposed to be fighting for people in danger, not themselves.

Christina seems to be able to continue her story, "He whispered to me, 'Let's see how much you really want to be here now, or maybe we can send your dead body to your Mother and Sister'. It was so scary. I hung there for 10 minutes, but it felt longer. Eventually he pulled me up, and Will ran to grab me before I rolled off. Eric final words were 'Faction before Blood'." She says. I am trying to hold back tears, trying to seem unaffected, but that story really upset me.

"Training is the worst." Uriah blurts out. "We got to fight each other till one of us are unconscious. It is to get rid of the weak, but Max always put Dauntless against the transfers knowing that the Dauntless initiates were more experienced. Sometimes…I didn't know who I was after a fight, willing to do anything to prove I was Dauntless. I would actually get furious if someone was more Dauntless then me, ready to pick a fight with them." Uriah says shaking his head and his brother pats him on the back, even giving him a brotherly hug.

"It is not like we had a choice." Lynn defends. "We were treated like shit if we helped or showed sympathy of transfers. We still are." She takes a long swig of her beer. "You do what you got to do." I now see the real Dauntless, a faction that is cruel and forces loyalty among its strongest members. I use to think they were heroic.

"Four is the only one on the council who gives a shit." Shauna says. I look at her confused. She looks around and notices he is not in the room anymore. She continues, "We were in the same class, and when I was terrible with fighting, he helped me train after hours."

"He helped me too," Maggie says, who has been quiet throughout this heavy conversation. I smile to her, thinking she is a lot like my size. I think Four would of helped me too if I chose Dauntless.

Shauna explains further, "He is the one who gives out the extra help during training. He is the one who does his best to protect you from the Dauntless council. He is the one to go to when the leaders are being Dicks. Now he may not be comforting," Shauna clarifies. "But, he will defend you. He has no problem going right up to Eric and even Max, and tell them to stop fucking around."

"Why doesn't he get 'consequences'?" I ask.

"Have you seen the man?" Zeke ask, and I can't help but slightly blush. Of course I seen him. He lightly chuckles, "He is the epitome of Dauntless. What Dauntless should be anyways. He walks in a room and people respect him, not fear him, unlike the other Dauntless Council Members."

"And…they want him to be leader." Shauna says looking around the table.

"Of Dauntless?" I ask.

"Nope." Shauna says, shaking her head, popping that p, and looking straight at me. "Of the State." I was confused by her answer, until I recognize what she is saying. They want him to take my job, be President. "They think he is the only chance we have of Dauntless winning the Presidency, so I heard. Don't quote me."

"But he refuses, every time Max offers. And Max offers a lot." Zeke whispers, like he is telling me a secret. I can't believe what I am hearing. Dauntless is trying to take over the government. I always assume they didn't want it because they never run someone for Presidency and it is not what they do. Max would never run. No one would vote for him. I don't even know how he got Dauntless leadership. But if they found their ideal candidate, like Four, they could win easily. And Dauntless would have control of the government.

People have believed for a long time Abnegation is the best to run the government because we are selfless, and think of others before ourselves no matter what faction you are. That is why our faction has won the Presidency so many years in a row. That is partially why I won, the youngest President ever. People believe our faction would do the best for the people of Illinois, even when we are going through rough times. I always knew Erudite wanted control of the government; they actively show it, but they never get any votes because they lack empathy. To find out Dauntless would like to take control, a faction people think are courageous but really are cruel and brutal, it makes me think about my father's death. I was told a crazy factionless person killed him. Maybe like George Wu's death, that's bull shit.

"Anyone else needs a fucking drink?" Christina asks, as she gets up to get more alcohol. Almost everyone raises their glass up to agree.

"I had enough." Hana protest, putting the leftovers away and cleaning up. Her sons come up and help her, with Zeke kissing her cheek and Uriah giving her a bear hug.

"Hector, it is time for you to go to bed." Shauna commands. He tries to stay up, but Shauna is not having it.

"I can take him back. Maggie and I are done anyways." Lynn says as she smiles towards her girlfriend, who nods and agrees. "It was nice meeting you President Prior. And make sure you see one of my matches while you are here." I give her nod, not trying to make any promises. I will be really busy with these new revelations. They get up, and Lynn pushes her brother out of his chair, "Move Hec, let's go." She commands, and he gives me a smile and wink, before he follows his sister out of the room. That was weird.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?" Christina ask me.

"I am sure. Thank you though." I tell her. Before she turns and walks back to the kitchen, I let her know, "I am going to do something about all this." She looks like she doesn't believe me, but gives an appreciative smile anyways.

I get up and look around, looking for someone in particular, and Hana comes over and says, "Four is outside in the backyard, down there." She points down the hallway. I don't know how she knew I was looking for him, but I do not ask, thanking her for the help.

Before I walk away, she stops me, to tell me one more thing, "And also, Beartice, be careful with these dates Eric setup for you." I turn to her looking confused, and all she said is, "Consequences." She then turns away finishing cleaning up, until she sees her younger son, "Uriah! Put down that cake! Now! Boy, you think you never been fed before!"


	12. Confidant

**Chapter 7 Part 2**

I walk out to the small backyard, to Four is sitting in a lawn chair drinking some beer. The yard is surrounded by other Dauntless homes on either side, but it doesn't look like anyone is out at this late hour.

He doesn't acknowledge me. All he does is drink his beer and look up at the night sky. I look up to see what he is observing. There is a beautiful full moon. "Wow, that is amazing." I say, enjoying this moment of peace.

"Uh hm," is all he said.

It is quiet again, and I start hugging myself, rubbing my arms to warm up because it is getting pretty cold. I decided I am just going to come right out and say it, "I know I am in over my head, which is pretty easy considering my height." I say, laughing a little at my own joke.

He finally looks at me, but doesn't seem to be amused by my corny joke. I continue, "I think we need to do something about the brutality in Dauntless."

"We?" He finally ask.

"Yeah, we." I say telling him sternly with my hands on my hips. "I don't know what you heard in there, but I concluded you are the most trusted person on the Dauntless Council. And I need trusted people."

"They also said I am trying to take your job." He responds back, finishing his beer and standing to his full height.

"No." I say, correcting him, "They said Max is trying to make you take my job. And I am very thankful you haven't."

"I could. I could accept the leadership role, run for President and beat you in the next election. When is it, in two years?" I don't know what he is getting at, but I am not buying that he wants to be President, at least not with how Dauntless is now. If Four became president with Max and Eric still on the Dauntless council, it would be hard to get anything done if they don't back him up. It is actually easier if you do what the council all agree on then do anything by yourself. Trust me, I know.

I decide to call his bluff. "If you still want to be Max's puppet, then go right ahead. I am not going to stop you." I say, beginning to walk back inside.

"Puppet?" He says, stopping me in my place. "Puppet? Is that what you concluded? That I am his puppet?" He asks incredulously. I just shrug my shoulders, knowing full well that is not true, but I act unsure anyways.

He starts pacing the small backyard, mumbling something, until he makes it very clear what he wants to say. "You know what President?" he asks, kind of rudely. The way he says President makes me think he wants to say Princess.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"I do everything I can trying to fix this place!" I understand that, but I don't want to interrupt his rant. "I try to convince people not to quit and become factionless, even though I think about that all the time! I work my ass trying to make this place better, even though Max and his fucking tool, Eric undermine me every chance they get! I do everything I can to try to make this place safe, even though we don't have the goddam tools we need! I could take a quick drive to Ingenious faction and get everything I ever wanted to secure this place, but I am not fucking allowed! But, guess what, President!?" He says, standing right in front of me now, but I don't break eye contact. I am now sure he wants to call me Princess. "I do it anyways. I risk my life trying to help people. And you think I am a fucking puppet?!"

"No, of course not, but are you going to quit now?!" I excitedly ask.

"No!"

"Then you are going to help me stop Max and Eric?!"

"Yeah, I will!"

"You will give me whatever information I need?!"

"Whatever you need!" He says arms wide open. I never seem him with this much expression.

"And you will meet with me more than once a night?!"

"Day or night! Whatever it takes!"

"Good."

"Good!"

"Fine."

"Fine!" I cross my arms and smile, knowing I won this battle again.

"Thank you." And I head back inside, leaving a stun Four in the backyard.

"Goddamit!" Is the last thing I hear him say.

 **A/N: This is short and sweet, but the chapter got too long, and this was the best place to break the chapter a part.**

 **I cannot take credit for the jokes from part 1. They come from SomeEcards. I pin them on the story Pinterest page to give credit: lady05giggles/divergent-au-i-choose-you/.**

 **More to come. Let me know what you think.**


	13. First Date

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have this story entirely outlined with each scene mapped out, but I got distracted by...reading fanfiction. I couldn't help it. My favorite authors updated their stories. Hopefully I will have more regular updates. I actually would like to get this story done the next few months, but we shall see how that goes.**

 **Chapter 8 Part 1**

The next day, I got up early trying to figure out how to best change Dauntless and stop Max's and Eric's brutality; nothing major before my bacon and eggs. Great, now I am inheriting Four's sarcasm.

I am dress, ready to go for the day, but I sit and think about last night conversation. The intense stories about Dauntless stuck with me, and I doubt they will ever go away. The people who I had dinner with are good people, who I would want to get to know more, but there is another side of the faction that is much more intimidating and dangerous.

I think about who the Dauntless are, what they strive to be, and what they have become. I can't help but relate them to Abnegation. Since Abnegation was the only faction I knew for so long, I relate every faction to Abnegation. I think about how different Abnegation are in compared to Dauntless, but I need to start thinking about their similarities if I am going to figure out a solution.

I pull out my Factions History Book and look for the Dauntless manifesto I wrote down in the notes section when I was learning about the factions. Every faction has one. They were written by the founders when the faction system was first formed after the war. The survivors of World War III tried to figured out why the war started and inevitable destroyed the country. A group of survivors blamed cowardice and not intervening earlier for the war. They wanted to fight for peace; that was Dauntless. Another group blamed selfishness and not helping others in a time of need; Abnegation of course. One group blamed a decline of basic resources, lack of creation and inventiveness for the war; Ingenious. A group blamed deception for the war; Candor. A group thought ignorance was to blame; Erudite. The Artistry people blamed the absence of humanity for the war, and strived to demonstrate it in several creative ways. Lastly, the Amity group believed we should strive for peacefulness, kindness, and forgiveness at all cost. So instead of deciding which one thing caused the war, they decided all those things did, and strive to be better if they worked against the negative traits together. Each group wrote their constitution, which is what the factions live by today.

I read part of Dauntless for inspiration and to understand what the Faction stands for, or use to stand for:

 _…_ _.We believe in freedom from fear, in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another, in defending those who cannot defend themselves…._

I then read part of Abnegation constitution, after an idea forms in my head:

 _…_ _.I will forget the ones I love If I do not serve them. I will war with others If I refuse to see them….._ _To rely not on myself, But on my brothers and sisters,…._

I grab my portable computer and have the screen project on a white wall in my room. I find it easier to think if my thoughts are typed in notes where I can see my thoughts right in front of me. I begin to type out my thoughts and think about the twp factions.

In Abnegation, members are selfless without being praised for it. It comes out naturally, partially because it is the trait we value the most. But it is human nature to want to be acknowledged for doing something right. It feels good. Abnegation would find it shellfish if someone constantly need praise to be selfless, but Abnegation doesn't need approval from others. It is more that people find it within themselves to help others and feel good about it.

It reminds me of Tori's brother George. He didn't help the Factionless because someone told him to. He did because he wanted to. Because when he was left to the choice of being cruel or caring, he chose to be caring. I don't think everyone in Dauntless would make that choice, but people should be allowed to choose, not fear consequences for being respectful to people who are different from you. It kind of makes me wonder if he was Abnegation beforehand, but when I look him up in the database and see he and his sister were Erudite, it kind of confirms what I was initially thinking.

I don't think people want to live in a world where people are suffering. Only cruel people would, which is how I would describe Max and Eric. Not the Dauntless members though. They are choosing based on fear to be harsh and disrespectful to other factions and the factionless. I can imagine people would act that way when you are just trying to survive in your own faction.

So how do we change that? I decide to make a list:

1) They need to start interacting with other factions. I do that by dating Dauntless members. That is already setup, hopefully. Maybe I can also encourage them to work with other factions by showing how great the other factions are.

2) They have get Eric out of the Council and maybe out of the faction. He is dangerous and represents everything wrong with Dauntless.

3) They need to change leadership.

Now, I cannot do anything about reelecting new leadership to Dauntless. That would be considered interfering and could be grounds for impeachment. It is up to the members of Dauntless, but I can always encourage it.

A knock on the door forces me to end my train of thought. "One second," I yell at my guest. I put my things away, not wanting to reveal any of my work. I go to open the door.

"Morning Beatrice." Christina greets me at the door. "You ready?" I really want to tell her no. I am already feeling exhausted thinking about possible solutions to change Dauntless, but I have no choice to start my day.

"I'm ready."

~Several Hours Later~

"So, how was your date?" Four asks with a smirk on his face, knowing full well I do not want to talk about my date. We are in the cave of the chasm at around midnight to discuss any questions I have about Dauntless, but Four just wants to talk about what happened earlier tonight. My morning was basically meeting several Dauntless members and touring their facilities further, like the many weapons they have. My afternoon was seeing demonstrations of shooting guns, throwing knives and hand to hand combat. I didn't get anything I wanted done because I was constantly taken back by meeting very proud and very violent Dauntless members. No one got hurt, but it was strange seeing someone so bloody smile and have a conversation like nothing is wrong with them.

But that was not the most shocking event that happened today, and therefore, not what Four wants to talk about. He wants to talk about my date with Al, who I initially thought was a sweet guy, but now I think he is very weird. I don't want to talk about this.

"Not bad. Do Dauntless members master different weapons?" I ask trying to change the topic.

"No, just guns and knife throwing. How was dinner?"

"The hamburger was delicious. Why does Dauntless have such a variety of weapons, like bows and arrows and taser guns?"

"People get to choose other weapons to learn, but most Dauntless stick with guns. How was your date with Al?" He was not going to let this go, but I was too embarrassed to talk about my date.

"Fine. So Dauntless could learn to use nonviolent weapons?"

"Yes, but it is up to the individual, and most don't want to learn."

"Could they be required to? Having nonlethal weapons could make them more approachable among the public. Many people fear the Dauntless because they think they're going to kill without question." I suggest, actually formulating an idea.

"That's up to the Council."

"Do you have a favorite nonlethal weapon?"

"A knife."

"Really? Why? It seems so…"

"Nonlethal?"

"Well, yeah, but also...easy. I mean, I have knives at home. Anyone can use a knife."

"True, but there's skill in using a knife properly to defend yourself. It is lightweight, easy to hide, and can take out your attacker if you are close to them or far away, without killing them. That is something not everyone knows how to do."

"Hmmmm…yeah, true, but Dauntless carrying knives would be lame." I say jokingly. There is a silence between us, but it is not uncomfortable because at this point Four is waiting for me to talk about my date. I refuse to bring it up. Thus, I am waiting for Four to go back to the topic he wants to discuss so badly.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me in regards to your date tonight, or do you want to continue talking about weaponries all night?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No."

"Well I have nothing more to say."

"Ok fine, have it your way. But know this, I won't come to the wedding unless there's Dauntless cake." He tries says seriously, but he couldn't hold it for too long. Four is now laughing.

"It's not funny!" I yell back, starting to blush at how outrageous my date turned out to be.

"It definitely is."

"We're not getting married!"

 _~Flashback Start~_

 _Going out with Al has been painfully awkward._

 _We are at the Lionheart restaurant, which is full of rowdy Dauntless members. The Lionheart looks like a fancy dive bar, but I would describe all the eateries like that. The restaurant is ran by a talented Dauntless chef named Tahalia, who makes messy but delicious food. We are sitting at a corner booth, with the window showing the pit just behind me. This is one of the restaurants that is constructed within the rock wall. So it is small, with rock walls, but very cozy._

 _That is a good thing because not too many Dauntless can fit in the restaurant; I would say 20 at the most. This allows for some privacy I so rarely get. Some Dauntless pay attention to our date, spying on us and talking to their friends about what they observed. No one has been rude or intrusive, probably because there is nothing to gossip about in regards to our date._

 _This date has been boring. Al and I had talked about ourselves a little bit, discussing our age, height and even weight strangely, but we keep going back to how lovely the summer weather has been. Al seems very nervous and unsure of himself. I am a little surprise he is Dauntless to be honest, considering how confident the members usually are. He tries to show his strength, offering to lift my seat with me in it but that didn't work for me. Overall, he seems nervous about something. If Eric's goal was to set me up with challenging people and making my dates unsuccessful, so far he was succeeding._

 _I am enjoying my hamburger though. It had delicious pepper jack cheese, nice cut of hamburger meat, homemade flaky buns, fresh cut tomato, onions and lettuce straight from Amity, and a delicious sauce that I can't figure out what's in it. I keep trying to, licking the sauce that drips on to my fingers every time I take a bite of my hamburger. I even dip my crispy potato fries in it. It is so delicious. I am having a better date with my hamburger then Al._ _I am so engrossed with my hamburger that I didn't even notice Al trying to get my attention._

 _"_ _Beatrice?"_

 _"_ _Oh sorry, yes?" I look up and say, with a full mouth of food, reluctantly putting my hamburger down._

 _"_ _I think….. I see something." He says, looking behind me, but moving his hands frantically._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Uh…look behind you." He says, but waves his arm frantically, like he is trying to communicate with his movements. I don't know what he is doing, but I am too curious, so I look anyways. "Wait!" He demands._ _It's too late. I turn around and am confused at what I am looking at. It is six dauntless members, each holding a white cut out sign, and the signs put together said, '? Me Marry You Will Beat'_

 _What?_

 _I turn around to ask him what is that supposed to mean and see Al, who is on one knee, has a tiny black ring in his left hand. Oh no._

 _"_ _Beatrice, even though we haven't known each other for very long," we don't know each other at all, "I feel like I know you forever. Beatrice, will you marry me?" He ask. That's what the sign supposed to say, but whose Beat? And..._ _Is he insane!?_

 _I look around and see everyone in the restaurant looking at us. I am blushing, completely embarrassed, but his hopeful smile makes me wonder if he thinks I am enjoying this._

 _"_ _Get up." I whisper, grabbing him by the arm and pushing him back in his seat. It looks like many of the Dauntless are going back to their dinners, but I can tell some are still trying to figure out what is going on. So am I. "What are you doing?" I whisper scream._

 _"_ _Proposing." He calmly whispers back._

 _"_ _Are you insane?"_

 _"_ _No, wait, why would you say that?"_

 _"_ _We just met. We can't get married."_

 _"_ _But isn't this what you want?"_

 _"_ _Of course not!" Getting the attention of the Dauntless again. I go back to whispering, "I want to hang out, get to know Dauntless members personally."_

 _"_ _But I thought, Abnegation don't do that."_

 _"_ _Well, they do…just differently… they don't date. They like to get to know each other through work and community events…it doesn't matter. I am here in Dauntless now. I want to get to know Dauntless."_

 _"_ _But, I thought…you know…I thought Abnegation..."_

 _"_ _You thought what?" I impatiently ask._

 _He looks down at his plate, contemplating something for what feels like several minutes, until he finally ask, "But…I thought Abnegation wait to have sex until marriage?"_

 _"SO..._ _" Oh no. "AL!"_

 _'_ _Flashback End'_

"Hahaha, he thought, hahahaha, he thought you would, hahahah, if you hahahaha," Four can't stop laughing after telling him about my date. Seeing him laugh has made me laugh a little too at how absurd the whole night was.

"The worst part was I had to pay the bill."

"HAHAHAHAHA" Four laughs harder, now bent over a boulder in the cave.

"Shhhhh, someone is going to hear you." I say, smirking at how pleased he is, but hoping we don't get caught. This has been a day to remember, but what I most want to remember is being with Four, hear in our secret cave in the Chasm. His enjoyment, even if it is because of my silly date, makes me want this crazy night not to end.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just, I knew Al liked you. He jumped at the chance to date you." He says, finally calming down and sitting next to me on a rock.

"Does that mean you know about my other dates? Because if so, I want to be properly warned."

"No. I only knew about Al. I would warn you if you're dating someone dangerous."

"But not if he's crazy?"

"Now where's the enjoyment in that."

"Enjoyment!?" I say, shaking my head, only slightly amused. I look back to tell him, "My dates are not for your amusement."

"Managing the control room can get boring."

"Is that where you saw the proposal? In the control room?" He nods his head, confirming my fears. "Great. Now everyone in Dauntless saw the marriage proposal. I hope this doesn't get out to Candor. They will have a field day with this." I tell him, now frustrated, burying my face in my hands.

"I wouldn't worry about it." He tells me, rubbing my back in comfort. "Not everyone in Dauntless saw it. Only the people in the control room, the people in the restaurant, and some people in the Pit." I turn to him, glaring at the fact that sounds like almost everyone in Dauntless. "But, many people know how pathetic Al is. So I doubt they will say anything to another faction, let alone Candor." True. I guess this is the only good time to have Dauntless be so closed off. "Plus, you turned him down." He says, putting his arm around me like he is going to tell me a secret. "An Abnegation woman turning down a Dauntless man; that's bad for our whorish reputation." He says it in all seriousness, but his smirk tells me he is being sarcastic.

And suddenly, I get a feeling, a strong feeling. I want to kiss Four. I want to kiss him on his plump beautiful lips and feel his warmth. Now I am the crazy one. I just met him, kind of. I am so attracted to him though. He's smart, sarcastic, kind, frustrating, sexy, but most importantly trustworthy. I suddenly have an idea.

"Will you go out with me?" I ask him.

"What?" He asks, simultaneously dropping his arm around my shoulder. I try to hide my feelings of rejection by playing it off as a practical request.

"We already know each other. We seem to get along. You would help me avoid these terrible dates Eric set me up with." He gets up and starts pacing, which would be difficult in this rocky cave, but Four seems to know what he is doing.

"Beatrice…I can't"

"Why?" I ask, despite being afraid of the answer.

"It would be dangerous."

"How? You look like you can protect yourself, me and 50 other people." I joke, trying to lighten the mood again. It doesn't work.

"You don't understand. If we start dating, people will be suspicious. It will raise too many questions."

"Who would be suspicious?"

"The Dauntless Council."

"But why would they care?" I genuinely ask, confused as to why the Council would care about me dating Four. I assume we would still keep our meetings private, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun in public.

He stops pacing, and looks at me earnestly. He walks to me, and crouches to my level, so we are at eye level. "I shouldn't be telling you this. Even though you are frustrating and sometimes I wonder if you are trying to get yourself killed. But, you are selfless, and I think you could help us." He is looking at me fearful.

"You can trust me." Trying to promise him.

"I know." I see the battle in his head of whether he wants to tell me his secret, but he has come to a resolution. "My real name is...Tobias...Tobias Eaton. I transferred from Abnegation." I knew it. My theory was correct. I rather have him tell me though. He trusted me enough to tell me. I decide I am not going to lie about already knowing.

"I already know who you are Tobias." I tell him.

"How do you know?" He looks startled that I would know who he is. Considering I only knew him as a child and as an adult, he looks nothing like your typical Abnegation male, I understand his confusion. I wasn't sure how to handle this situation when the time came, but now that I am in it, I feel like I should tread carefully on how much I want to tell him to not overwhelm the situation.

"I figured it out from your mother and father, Evelyn and Marcus." I say hesitantly, but wanting to be honest.

"But how..." He said in a frustrated tone, but couldn't finish his sentence. I think I made a mistake because Four face turns deadly. He slowly stands up, now looking down on me. I never break eye contact, despite feeling awful. "Then...you should know to mind your own faction." He say sternly. I am scared by his reaction. I didn't think he would be angry at me. He starts to walk out of the cave, but turns to say one more thing, "I'm finished with you." He then left, and I am all alone. We were having such a good time, but something had changed. Everything had changed. I am left shaken.

What have I done?

 **A/N: More to come for this chapter.**


	14. Dauntless Council Meeting

**Chapter 8 Part 2**

I can't help but to yawn sitting in the conference room before the Dauntless Council meeting starts this morning. I am here early to prepare for the meeting, but I am feeling really tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night after everything that happened with Four. I felt pretty terrible how everything ended. Thinking about the events, I think he no longer trusts me, wish is not what I wanted when telling him the truth. I need to talk to him to explain myself. Maybe he can help me understand what Marcus is trying to accomplish.

I can't help but yawn again, but luckily the Council Members are starting to walk in the dark conference room with Windows that have a nice view of the compound. In comes Harrison talking to Lauren, two council members I have met before. Then Eric comes in grumpily, until he sees me, followed by Christina. Christina is here because she works closely with the Leader Max, which makes me happy. Now I know he will be here.

I greet everyone, even Eric, who has a smug grin on his face. He most likely heard about my date with Al, but I refuse to bring it up. I don't need him embarrassing me further.

Christina and I have a short conversation about the rest of my schedule for the day. She will be showing Dauntless at work off the compound, specifically parts of the wall surrounding the State of Illinois. I rarely go to the wall. Only time I went was with Amity to see their farms they were working on just outside the wall. So this will be a good opportunity to understand how they guard the area.

We don't have problems people coming in. That is something people faced a long time ago. It was a sad time in our history, where the wall was built to regulate who was allowed to come in to the State of Illinois. There were fears of people being dangerous after the War. There was no way of telling though, if no one talked to them. When people, mostly Amity members, realized people were dieing trying to get in, the decision was made to have more of an open border wall. This was something that happened 100s of years ago. There seems to be no one left outside of the State of Illinois now. Although I would like to look into this one day. It seems crazy to think we are the only ones left in this world. But that is another policy, for another day.

What Dauntless is now using the wall to protect us from wild poisonous animals, threats of storms, since they have a great view of distant storms, and the threat of someone coming. It seems like nonsense, but I don't know enough about the Wall and Dauntless responsibility to protect us from the outside world.

As I am finishing up my conversation with Christina, I see Four come in. I wasn't sure if he will be at this meeting, but one of the topics today is training the new class of Dauntless. So he must be here, since he manages and train the new recruits. I look at him, pleading with my eyes to talk to me, but he doesn't make eye contact. I am disappointed, but I know nothing will be solved right now.

As I am getting ready for the meeting again, everyone stands as Max enters the Conference room. I stand with them; even though it is a little odd to stand for someone below my position of President. I want to show respect nonetheless.

Max walks in with strength and power that I doubt I ever display when walking into a room. He is a tall man, over 6 feet, with broad shoulders and muscular arms. He wears his formal Dauntless attire. He is practically pounding his feet, making his presence known. He is intimidating, but I don't fear him. He is someone who wants to see me gone, and I refuse to be pushed out.

I nod my head towards him, using my Abnegation greeting, but he refuses to greet me, deciding to look at me sternly and start the Dauntless pledge. I follow along, but do not say it. It is a bit disrespectful to pledge for something I will not follow.

The meeting starts. Christina announce the agenda, "Today we will discuss Compound updates, infrastructure repairs, complaints we received, unoccupied jobs, and training this year's Dauntless initiates."

"I don't have time to discuss everything. Skip to training." Max commands. I wonder what Max does all day, considering he is constantly busy.

Christina looks around hesitantly, waiting to hear any objections, but no one speaks up. She interjects instead, "We really should discuss the need for infrastructure improvements. I wanted to talk to some Ingenious contractors to discuss proposals-"

"We don't need Ingenious coming in to fix anything. Work with Dauntless members." Max commands, once again.

"I just think….Ingenious would have good ideas-"

"Work with Dauntless members." He says to Christian sternly, but is looking directly at me. I am getting the message clearly. Do not interfere. "Let's discuss training now. Four and Lauren, what are your thoughts on the new training plan?" Christina looks dejected, but does not challenge Max after that.

Lauren answers Max, "I think it will work. Make the initiates know where they stand the moment they enter Dauntless." Max and Eric want initiates to be injected with the fear serum the moment they land in Dauntless. So after jumping on and off a train, off a building into a net, and introduced themselves, they want the initiates to go under the fear simulation, without explanation. I am alarmed by this. Not only because this would be scary as hell the moment they enter Dauntless, but some simulations can show Divergence. This proposal can be dangerous.

I look up from my proposal, as Lauren babbles on about how great it is, and notice Four is looking directly at me. Instead of a stern look, he has more of pleading look to interrupt. I am a little confused by why he is looking at me this way. Does he think I'm- No he couldn't, but he must know me a little bit. I want to interject.

"Why would you have initiates go through their fear simulations?" I ask.

Lauren is about to say something, but Max interrupts her instead, "It's none of your business."

Max is about to continue, but I interrupt him again, "If it hurts initiates, it is my business."

"It won't."

"Why would you change your training plan to be even more intense?"

"It will make our initiates stronger."

"How? You are literally injecting fear in them on day 1." Max is looking at me with rage in his eyes, but I don't back down. "Why do you want them to go through their fear simulation so early? Would you make them factionless because they have too many fears? What is the point of doing this?"

"It will be good of them to know their fears." He looks away from me, wanting to end the conversation, but I am not ready yet. The room feels tense with the Council members looking between Max and I. Even Eric no longer have his smug smile, looking actually concerned.

"Maybe there is something you want to find out about them." Max turns back to me angrily. "It seems unsafe."

"Why don't you go through your fear simulation to find out?" Max says, challenging me.

"Maybe I will."

"I don't think that's necessary." Four interjects, looking at me, warning me to stop. "I think it's a good idea to have initiates do their fear simulation early," I look at him shocked he is agreeing with Max, but he continues, "But, we should wait at least a couple of weeks, so they understand what the fear simulation is, and the results should be kept private. We'll also have to wait, considering we don't have enough fear serum."

Max sits back, contemplating what Four said. He is scratching his chin, actually considering Four's suggestion. I am a little surprised he is not turning him down immediately. Max respects him, maybe even sees him as an equal.

"I don't know about waiting till a couple of weeks, but you're right. We won't have enough serum. Let's ask Erudite if they can drop off a supply early. Otherwise, we wait." Four nods in response. I have a feeling Erudite won't get the supply here on time if Four has anything to do with it.

I smile at Four, happy he was able to find a temporary solution to such a bad policy. He turns away, listening to Christina discussing the training schedule. I do the same.

~oOo~

Tonight is date night number two, and I am actually enjoying myself, kind of. I am sitting at the Feisty Tavern with my date Peter Hayes.

The Feisty Tavern is a flashback to old times of the Wild West. It is a fun theme with some Dauntless even dressed up as cowboys. We are a little out of place, since we're not dressed up, but we have some privacy here. Everyone have their own little cowboy party. I am surprised they have a theme bar, but it's a fun place for people to hang out, have drinks and bar food. It makes me think Artistry had a hand in decorating this tavern, but I am not sure.

Peter has been…interesting, kind of.

Peter is full of contradictions. He is very tall, dark brown hair, green eyes and overall handsome, but looks like he's been in some fights with a few scars on his face. He is charming, but rude, even at one point referring to Abnegation as Stiffs. He complimented me on my Abnegation maxi dress, saying it was pretty, but then say it would be even better shorter. He has been sweet, reaching to hold my hand, but cocky thinking he could touch my knee. I moved it away. Every time I think I should end this date, he makes me laugh. I can't quite figure him out, but our date is almost over, and I don't want to ask him for another.

Our date went by quickly, and he is walking me back to my room. I am a little unsure where to go, so he is helping me get back. He might be a gentleman, kind of.

"Did you have a good night?" Peter asks.

"Yeah." I say somewhat hesitantly.

"Don't sound so sure of yourself."

"Well…it has been an interesting date."

"Interesting? What da you mean?"

"You are not like the guys I normally interact with."

"Considering Abnegation boys can't even look at a girl without getting a hard on, not surprised. " Not sure if I'm being overly sensitive or he's rude, but I am ready for this date to be over.

"Are we almost to my room?" I ask, a little unsure where I am.

"Yeah. Just this way." He points down the hall. We continue walking in an awkward silence. I am trying to figure out where I am because it looks so unfamiliar.

"Where are we?" I ask, feeling lost.

"We're almost at the room." He says, placing his hand on my very lower back, but I back away.

"Where are we going?" I realize we are alone. No one is walking down this hallway, and I cannot hear a Dauntless member nearby.

"Relax, we're just going to a room."

"A room, or my room?" He rolls his eyes and is annoyed by my comment. I am done with this guy. "I'm out of here," I say walking away, but he grabs my arm.

"Look, why don't you chill, have some drinks with me. We can have a good time."

"Let me go!" I yell, pushing his hand off of me, but he grabs me harder and pushes me against the wall.

"What's wrong with you stiff? Been awhile since you got some?" Yep, this guy is an asshole. I am through with him. I knee him in his privates, and push him off of me. I may use a little of my Divergent strength to get him off. I walk quickly away from him. I look back to make sure he is not following me, but he is groaning on the floor, not even able to get up.

I am unsure of where I am going, but I try to walk back the way we came. I luckily made it to the Pit, but am still unsure where to go. All I want to do is go home to Abnegation, but my Dauntless room will have to be enough.

Some Dauntless members help me with some directions, but I still get lost. I hear some rushing water and realize I am close to the Chasm. I head in that direction, until I reach the beautiful and powerful waterfall. I lean against the railing and enjoy the water spraying my face. I actually feel my body relax.

I really do enjoy parts of Dauntless, even though I am struggling. It is one thing trying to make the faction better, but actually changing the people seems impossible. This faction is very divided. How can someone like Peter and Al be in the same faction as-

Speak of the devil. I felt him before he walked up to me. I turn around to see Four behind me, with a concern look on his handsome face.

"You all right?" He asks. I know he is referring to what happened earlier. I am pretty sure he was notified by what happened from the people who work at the control room. I am more surprised he still cares.

"Yeah, although my knee hurts a little." I say smirking. He gets closer to me, and I turn completely towards him. He kneels in front of me, and looks up at me, asking for permission. I give it to him, knowing he wants to make sure I am really ok. I feel anxious, as he lifts up my dress to look at my left knee. The same knee I kicked Peter with.

"Seems fine." He says rubbing my knee with his thumb gently. I can't help but shiver. He removes his thumb and lower my dress while telling me, "You didn't have much to kick." He gets up to continue, "Three fourths of Peter's dick was shoved in his personality." I blurt out laughing. He chuckling as well.

I slow down my laughter, realizing this is my moment to say this to him, "I'm sorry…about last night." He stops chuckling at me, looking at me very sincerely.

"Answer me this."

"Anything." He places his hand on my back, walking me towards our secret cave.

When we arrive, he turns to me to ask, "Did Marcus put you up to meeting me?" I am a little taken back by his question. He went straight to the point.

"No, Marcus told me about you, but he didn't mention you knew each other or were his son." Four rubs his head, showing his frustration, but he doesn't seem frustrated with me.

"Why did he tell you about me?"

"I don't know. That is part of the reason I told you. I thought you would know why." He leans against the cave wall and crosses his arms. "And I would like to add, we met by accident, and I also think you've been pursuing me. So none of this is really my fault." I make my case, but can't help but blush. Dam my cheeks.

"Good point President Prior." He smirks and I can't help but smile too, knowing I was right. He has been pursuing me. If only he asked me out too. "What's the other part?" He eventually asks.

"Excuse me?"

"What's the other part of the reason you told me about Marcus? And he's not my father." I am a little confuse by his last statement, but I don't dare ask. We seem to be in a good place right now.

"I also told you because I want you to trust me…. And I hope you still do."

"I do." He says, nodding his head in confirmation. "I apologize for my reaction. When you brought up Marcus's name, I…I don't talk about my old life, especially him. I left that life a long time ago. I don't plan on returning." I nod my head in understanding. So many people transfer to another faction to start a new life, to become a different person. Four appears to be one of them. I wish I knew why. My intent was never to bring Marcus and him together. I now wonder if that was Marcus's intent.

"So you're still willing to help me?" I ask hopefully.

"If I must." He said, grinning.

"And you will do anything for me?" Like go out with me? I dare not ask. I couldn't face the rejection.

"Yes….I think." He hesitantly responds.

"Then help me get to my room. I'm totally lost."

~oOo~

"President Prior, how would you describe your visit with Dauntless thus far?" One of the Candor reporters ask.

"It has been….motivating." I am giving a press conference for several Candor reporters in front of the Dauntless compound entrance. I am wearing my professional uniform of a long sleeve structured colored shirt, an Abnegation and State of Illinois pin on my breast pocket, long grey pencil skirt, and my hair pinned back in a simple bun. Christina setup the press conference that I promised to the reporters. Christina put together a podium and small stage in front of the doors of the Dauntless Compound. Max wouldn't let the reporters come into Dauntless, but luckily it is a sunny day and they don't seem to mind. Christina is off to the side, organizing the questions.

"Why motivating?" The same reporter questions.

"I'm much more motivated to increase the relationships between Dauntless and the other factions. We have much to learn from them."

"Seems ironic, considering we can't even get in the compound." Another reporter says.

"It is more ironic for a reporter to make a comment at a press conference." Christina sardonically states. "Next question."

We continue the press conference without any more rude comments. Christina is very good at controlling the crowd. I tell them what I have done thus far, and my plans for the next few days. Later today, I will be visiting Shauna and observing the emergency medical team. I comment how their work is something Dauntless should be proud of. I'm relieved they never ask specifics about my disastrous dates; only general questions of how they went, which I keep vague.

"Have you and Max met with each other yet?"

"We have met, but not one on one."

"Do you have any plans to meet? It doesn't seem to be on your schedule."

"It was a late addition, considering how busy Max is, but we plan to meet on my last day."

"What do you plan on discussing?" This Candor reporter in particular has always been pushy but respectful in how she asks her questions. She is one of the younger reporters. So she is constantly strives to get her story. But she does it in a charming way, smiling at me and thanking me for my answers.

"I plan on discussing my overall trip and any suggestions I have, like I have done with the other Faction Leaders when I visit."

"Thank you President Prior. Would you like to offer one of those suggestions?" There she goes, asking an intrusive questions with a big toothy grin.

I decide to take this moment to push a cause. "I think Dauntless should work with Ingenious more."

"In what way?" She continues to ask, while the rest of the reporters write down notes on their digital touch screens.

"Dauntless needs some infrastructure improvements," I say, casually looking at Christina in the process. "Dauntless also could use some equipment improvements. Considering Ingenious is constantly looking to challenge themselves, it is what they are great at; I think they can work together to make Dauntless an even better compound so they are living in our modern world like the rest of the factions."

"Cool. Thank you President Prior." She replies, now writing notes on her digital screen. Christina is looking at me like I'm crazy.

I am pretty sure Max will be getting those comments. Good. It is time Max gets a kick in the pants.

~oOo~

For my third night of Dauntless dating, I wait outside of my room. I rather get this over with quickly. Knowing how disastrous the last two dates were, no point in trying to make this work. I plan to ask Christina for help. She knows everyone. She would know a person who would be a good fit to have a fun Dauntless date.

I wear another grey maxi dress, feeling comfortable in it. It feels casual and pretty while still being Abnegation. I adjust the long dress at the waist, when I see Hector, Shauna's younger brother.

"Hey Hector."

"Hey President Prior."

"How are you doing tonight?"

"Good…good" he says, looking down at his feet. He looks nervous, but cute. He is clean shaven, hair combed, wearing a nice black collar shirt, dark color jeans, and a crisp black tie. It looks like he ironed his clothes.

"Going out tonight."

"Yeah I am."

"Where to?"

"The Dauntless Arcade."

"An Arcade?" I don't think I ever heard of an Arcade before.

"It's awesome. It has all these video game simulators. We get to compete, and win points that we can use for toys and other sick things."

"Oh, that sounds fun. You hanging out with your friends?"

"No…I am taking out someone. A girl. A woman."

"Oh, you have a hot date?"

"Yeah…you."

"Hahahaha" I start laughing thinking he is joking. I didn't hear him correctly. Hector can't be my date. Hector cannot be my date. He is a teenager. I am not a teenager. That can't be right. That's illegal. But he is not laughing. "Wait, no, that can't be right, I was setup for a date by Eric."

"He asked me to take you out. That's cool…right?"

Dam you Eric! He wants to make this the worst possible experience. Well, you know what, maybe the Arcade will be fun.

"Yeah, let's go." I tell him seriously this time. He looks stunned when I agree.

"You?…You want to go? Out? …With me?"

"Yes."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"On a date?"

"Don't push it Hector. This is just us, hanging out. Just friends. I don't need your sister coming after me."

"Oh, okay. Cool."

"Cool." And Hector and I walk towards the Arcade. Even though this is a terrible idea, I bet you this date will be better than my other ones.

~oOo~

I was right. It was way better than my other dates. I am sitting on a bench at the Chasm, waiting for Four. I currently eating my dinner, one of my many candies that I won. I'm not sure what it is. It taste like a rainbow. Every time I won a game, I chose to use my points to get candy instead of a toy. It seemed to fit me and my current adventurous eating habits.

Hector and I had a great time. We played a variety of games; Pac-Man, Galaga, Frogger, Tetris, and Donkey Kong. It was an incredible time, considering most of the games our simulations. It felt like we were in a virtual world; moving falling puzzle pieces, battling Kaos, dodging moving vehicles, and capturing Ghost. It was amazing.

I'm pretty sure Four will have a sarcastic field day with this date, but I don't care. I will offer him some of my candy. He won't be able to resist-

"AAAAH!" I yelp, dropping my bag of candy, while being yanked by my left arm and shoved against the wall by a masked man.

"You think this is a fucking game?" The cruel man whispers, while forcing me against the wall.

Help.

 **A/N: As much as I hate reading fanfiction cliffhangers, it is fun writting them.**


	15. Dauntless meet Divergent

**Chapter 9 Part 1**

"You think this is a fucking game?" the cruel mask man whispers in my ear, while forcing me against the wall.

Help! I want to scream, but his hand is gripping my throat and his other arm is pressing me against the rocky wall. Two men in all black clothing, including gloves and stocking cap mask are attacking me at the Chasm. All I can see are their eyes, and all I can hear are their muffled voices and the rush of the waterfall. They drag me to a dark empty hallway that leads to the net. It is a place where rarely even walks down, which scares me the most.

"Dude, we should get out of here." The other man nervously says, as he paced the tight hallway, looking out for anyone who may be nearby. He kind of sounds like Al.

"Shut up! We have to wait." Said the mask man holding me.

"What do you want?" I choke out, trying to figure a way out.

He elbowed me on the side of the face, and yells, "Shut up Bitch! I am sick and tired of your fucking games! You think you can do whatever you want?!" he yells, squeezing my throat harder. I try to kick my way out, push him, do everything I can to let me go. But, he picked me up and slammed me on the ground. I feel like all the breath left my body, and I am about to lose conscience. "Maybe I should take what's mine now." He leans down to straddle my hips. I try to push him away, but my vision is blurry and I am seeing double as I try to push him off.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Al ask.

"Back the fuck off." The man sneers, as he is lifting my dress up to rip my underwear off. I try to kick him off of me, but my kicks are weak, and he punches my face. He grabs my throat again to regain control. I am starting to feel blood dripping from my head.

"Please." I plea.

"This is not part of the plan." Al whispers.

"Go look out motherfucker. I don't need you tellin' me what to do." He moves his hand up my dress to touch me in my most private place. "Dam Prior, are you actually turned on?"

"Eric said to wait." Al says, thankfully interrupting the mask man's actions.

"SHUT! THE FUCK UP, DUMBASS!" Eric? Eric told them to do this?

The mask man is about to go back to touching me, but Al interrupts, "He's coming."

I see another man approach us in the dark hallway. "Get off of her," a masked Eric sneers. "She's mine."

The man gets off of me, and Eric kneels next to me, taking his place. The other two men take position to make sure no one is coming or going near us. I still have blurry vision, and my eyes are watery. I am feeling incredible weak and confused. "What're you doing?" I whisper.

"I'm sending a warning." He picks me up by my arms, and drags me to the railing of the Chasm. He is leaning me over it, pressing himself against me so we are face to face. I can feel the splash of the water on my face, but it doesn't feel comforting this time. I am frightened I am going to fall. "What if I pushed you?" he spits out. "Would anyone care? You fall to your death no doubt. It wouldn't be instant. You would hit some boulders, breaking your arm or leg first before your head gets smashed. That would probably only knock you out, but you would surely die once you land in the water, and you bleed out while drowning. You won't be able to think to breath."

"If I die in Dauntless, your faction would be destroyed." I say, fighting for my life. Looking at the darkness in his eyes, I know he wants to kill me.

"True, if Abnegation is still in power. But with your death, that would be up for grabs." He loosens his grip on me a little bit as I slip off the railing. I can't help but yelp, feeling like I am going to fall. "Not so tough now that your life at risk." He grips me again hard to make sure I don't fall. "This is what you're going to do President. You're going to give a press conference explain how great your time here in Dauntless was at the end of your trip. Not like the fucking press conference you gave earlier. You're going to stop having private meetings with Dauntless members." I try not to look shocked, but I am afraid I didn't hide it, considering how distraught I am.

"I know about your fucking dinners and meetings with Four. I'm not blind. You're going to meet with Max, but ask him of nothing. You're actually going to listen to his policies and support them at the next Council Meeting. You're going to let us control Dauntless. No more recommendations, no more interference." I would never agree to this. I would not be able to do my job, if I have to lie the whole time.

Eric continues, "Even if you agree to my terms tonight, but decide to not follow our deal," he moves me off the railing, and push me on the ground next to the Chasm barrier, where he straddles me like Peter to hold my hands down. I try to wiggle my way out of his grip, but it is too tight, and he has his leg pressed on my chest. He leans over me to tell me, "There're other ways to make sure you do what I say. Ways that will be etched in your mind for the rest of your life. Ways that make you wish I just kill you." He places his knees on both my arms, and chokes me with both of his hands. "So President, do you accept my terms?"

There are moments when I was a child, I was scared of my Divergence. Partially because I didn't know what it was, but also because I didn't know how to control it. I remember trying to run so fast that I would trip on my feet and fall on my face. I would try to climb the tallest tree to see if I could do it, and I could. I accidentally broke a cafeteria table once in middle school, when I leaned on it too hard. One of the Abnegation counselors said it was an old table, but I saw both of the metal legs bent. As I grew up, I learned to control it, even hide my abilities. But every so often I let loose, usually when I am by myself. This has to be one of those moments.

"I will not allow your threats control me." I sneer. I use all my strength and roll my body, which forces Eric to roll off of me with me now on top. I rip his mask off, punch him the best I can in the throat and get off of him. He looks shocked, as he is coughing and choking for breath. I begin to run, gripping his mask in my hand, but the other two men stand in front of me in fighting position, trying to stop me.

"How-How- sheee do that?" Al ask.

"She's fucking Divergent!" I figured out that voice as I become more focus. It's Peter.

I run towards Peter, to wrestle and knock him down. I'm successful as he lands on his ass. He gets a good punch while lying on his back, which knocks me off of him, but I quickly get up. Al tries to stop me, and I get distracted, which allows for Peter to grab me from behind by my neck. But I am too strong, releasing my Divergent ability on him by flipping him off of me, virtually knocking him out.

"Get…her." Eric chokes out, while lying on the ground, grabbing his throat. Al wraps himself around my body from behind as I try to run away, and we fall to the ground hard, where I hit my head again. This might of done it. This might be the moment that knocks me out because I am losing conscious, as Al lies on top of me.

"I got her! I got her!" Al yells, but I scrunch up in a ball the best I can, and force myself up, with Al still on top of me. I stagger a little, but thrust myself against the wall once, which loosen his grip. So I do it again, where he lets go of me and falls to the ground.

That's when I run. I run down a Dauntless hallway. I tuck the black mask into top of my dress, so I can run faster. I run to no place in particular, wanting to get far away as possible from them, from Dauntless. I run as fast I can, which has gotten me very far, as I thankfully reach the compound doors. I push them forcibly, which sets off an alarm, but I do not care. I want to get out of here.

I'm running down a stranded dark street, with abandoned buildings surrounding it. I am not sure where I'm going, and I'm starting to feel woozy. I start to trip on my feet, but I keep going. I suddenly here a motorcycle behind me. I look back to see a man in all black on a motorcycle. I fear they have come for me, so I force my body to run faster.

"Beatrice!" The man yells, but I don't dare look back. He drives closer to me, but I am running too fast for him to catch up. I am close to getting away, but as I turn down an alley, I trip on something I cannot see and fall. I try to get up, but the man on the motorbike rides right next to me, and jumps off. I start to cry, feeling the pain of the night as the adrenaline wears off. I am feeling less Divergent as I become more dizzy. I may be captured, but I am not going to stop fighting.

The man runs towards me and once he is near me leans down asking, "Are you ok?" I don't answer him as I swing around, getting off my hands and knees to tackle him, but he stops me by hugging me. "Beatrice! Stop!" I look up, unsure what is going on as he is able to stop me completely. That is when I see Four. I really see him.

All my tension is gone from my body, as I realize who arms are holding me back. "Tobias," is all I can say before I finally lose conscious.

~oOo~

I suddenly wake up to a white room and beeping noises. I quickly realize I am in a hospital room, laying on a bed. I stand up, removing any of the medical equipment off of me. I am a complete mess, but I am thankfully still in my Abnegation dress, which is dirty and somewhat bloody from the events earlier. I reach in my dress to pull out Eric's cap and open it up to see if I still have it. Once I see I do, I feel relief.

I try to exit the room, but the door is locked. I shake the handle more, but nothing. I am ready to rip this door off when Shauna comes in, almost knocking me over.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I got the emergency response from your room and came in as fast as I could. Are you ok?"

"I demand to see the leader of Candor, Jack Kang." I say with command, even though I feel weak. I have no idea what time it is, and I am exhausted, but I have to do this now.

"Okay, we'll get him. Let me just-"

"No! I want to see Jack Kang now!" I say more in a panicky voice. My fist are balled up in fury, but I am scared I won't be able to see Jack. He is the only one who can help me.

"Okay, okay, I'm going now. But once you see him, I need to check your injuries."

"Fine." She starts to exit, but I stop her before she leaves. "Wait! Why is my door locked? I don't want to be kept here."

"It is only because we don't want anyone coming in your room. I'm not trying to treat you like a prisoner. I am trying to manage the situation. I am the only one allowed to come in."

I nod at her, realizing this is more for my safety, and she exits the room. I start to pace, never letting go of Eric's black cap. I am feeling a wave of emotions. I'm frightened, angry, relieved, tired, dizzy, queasy and even exhilarated. Part of me feels like I cannot breathe. It is hard to think, but I am focused on seeing Jack Kang.

Suddenly the door opens and Four walks in. He closes the door behind him and make sure its locked. I stop pacing and my body relaxes a little. He is not the person I want to see, but I am glad he is here.

"I need to see Jack Kang." I tell him calmly.

"He's on his way, but it'll take a couple of hours. Why don't we have someone check on you till then."

"Noooo. I can't have anyone touch me. I don't want anyone touching me." He reaches towards my neck, but I step back with my hands balled up in fist. He slowly lowers his arm. I didn't mean to do that, but I am acting on instinct, since my head is still cloudy. My legs are even trembling, not out of fear, but weakness as the adrenaline of tonight is completely wearing off.

"Will you sit down, for me?" He calmly asks, as he gestures towards the bed.

"Just, I don't want anyone to touch me."

"No one will touch you, unless you say so."

I decide to sit down carefully, since my injuries still hurt sitting down. Four has a worried look, but I still try to remain strong. "I demand to see Jack Kang." I say again with a weaker voice than before.

"You'll see him. Trust me. You trust me, right?" I nod my head, letting him know I very much trust him. "Good. Can you tell me what happened?"

"No." I don't want to talk about tonight. I just can't, not until Jack Kang is here.

"Ok. May I ask why you want to see Jack?"

"Yes…I…I think I have evidence…from my attacker."

"Good. May I see it." I not so subtly put the cap behind my back. He sees it anyways. "Is that it in your hand?" I nod my head, not wanting to speak. He walks up to me, now directly in front of me. I don't fear him, but all I can think about right now is seeing Jack Kang before I say anything more. "May I see it Tris?" I look at him confused at how he knows my nickname. He smirks, "I watch all the news reports on you. I know a little kid calls you Tris. I thought you would like that right now."

I blush and start to shake. I am overtaken with emotions. I can't help but cry. I am overwhelmed with all the emotions I am feeling now, and I cannot be strong enough to bear them. Four tentatively raises his hand to cup my cheek. I let him because I need the comfort. Looking at his hand, I realize I am bleeding. This only makes me cry harder. Four hugs me tightly, and I bury my face in his chest. His scent is calming me. His strength is making me feel better. And I want to stay in this moment as long as I can. I don't know how long we were like this, but I stopped crying, only sniffling a couple of times to get back in control.

"I think I need to be looked at." I say to Four, considering I am still bloody. "I messed up your shirt."

"You do need to be looked at, and don't worry about my shirt. Let me get Shauna." He lets me go, but I grab on him tightly."

"Wait." Feeling comfortable and ready to show him what I have. I show him the cap in my hand and what's in it. "Look." He looks at it carefully, and I encourage him to take it. So he does.

"It looks like an earring. A bloody earing."

He is confused by what I have. So I explain, "It's Eric. I ripped it off of him when he attacked me." He quickly looks at me, shocked as he realize what I have. "I have evidence to convict Eric for prison."

~oOo~

"Hey mom."

"Hello Beatrice." My mother comes into my hospital room the moment she is allowed to. There was some trouble allowing someone from a different faction come into Dauntless, but it all worked out. I am feeling much better after sleeping and getting my injuries all fixed. I barely notice any of it happened, since Shauna decided to drug me. So while I slept, she and her nursing staff fixed up my cuts and bruises, even doing a rape kit, which was unnecessary, but they needed it for evidence. I am no longer wearing my dress or have Eric's cap, but they took that all for evidence. Four made sure of it.

My mother comes to sit next to me and holds my hand. "How are you?"

"I'm better now."

"I was told you were attacked by 3 men, one of them being Eric?" I made my statement when I woke up to have breakfast. I told one of the Dauntless detectives, but Four was by my side the whole time. So it felt like I was telling him, and he can make sure everything was properly taken care of.

"Yeah, that's true."

"Oh Beatrice." My mother moves to hug me, and I hold her tightly. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah. My injuries are already starting to heal." She moves back and looks at me sincerely.

"I know your body will heal, but are you ok here," she places her hand over my heart, "and here?" She then moves her hand over my head. I lean into her hand, feeling comforted by my mother's touch.

"I will be, I know I will." She goes back holding my hand.

"I have some business to discuss, but it can wait if you're not ready."

"I'm ready."

"Jack Kang was handed the evidence of your attack directly. He pressed charges on Eric for assault, threatening a President, attempted kidnapping, attempted assassination of a political figure, and attempted murder. They arrested him, and he will have no chance of bail. Should Jack also charge him for attempted rape?" She hesitantly ask.

"No, he didn't try to rape me. It was Peter." There is some relief in her that Eric didn't do it, but knowing it was attempted by someone else is still scary.

"Speaking of, Peter and Al were both arrested for similar charges. I will make sure Peter will get attempted rape. They were bailed out though, and will be released the next day since there's no evidence against them." All I was able to do is recognize their voices. But I couldn't do anything to prove they did it. Maybe with all the noise and craziness that happened, I could be wrong. It could have been someone else. All I know is Eric organized it.

"Should I worry about them?"

"No, they will not be able to go near you until the court case is over. Dauntless Council is deciding whether they should be factionless too. Apparently they had incidents in the past with those too." I feel relief. I don't think I can take worrying about them attacking me.

"Candor reporters are asking for a statement. What would you like me to say to them."

"Tell them I am ok, and will be returning to work the next day."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want people thinking this represents Dauntless. This is a separate incident, a lone attack."

"They will want a statement about Eric."

"There's nothing I can say about him. I know he never wanted me to be President and he wanted to control me, but we can't go into that now."

"I think you are rushing things."

"I'm ok, really Mom. We can't have faction relationships deteriorate more after this attack." I think with Eric no longer second in command, there can be real movement in making Dauntless better. This is their chance to change their leadership with a new person.

My mother looks worried. "Does that mean you'll be staying?"

"Yes, I want to say. I want to see this through." I know my mother disagrees with me, but it would look bad if I leave now. It would look like I don't feel safe in Dauntless, but I feel much better now that Eric is no longer here.

~oOo~

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

As a worried mother exits the hospital room, Natalie knows this is not the end. Eric threatened her daughter, and she thinks someone else will carry it out. She fears for her daughter. She will not stand on the sideline like she did when her husband was President.

When Andrew was the leader, he pushed aside all the death threats he received. He convince her to not worry about his life, but the lives of the people. She believed him, but he is dead now. She won't let that happen to her daughter.

She walks to the front desk and ask the Dauntless nurse, "May I speak to Four?" The nurse looks confused, but picks up her phone to call him. Natalie knew who she wanted to talk to the moment she left the hospital room. It was the man who called her at the middle of the night about Beatrice's attack. It was the man who explained everything that happened the moment she went to Candor to press charges. It was the man who drove her to Dauntless to see her daughter, and convinced Max himself to let her onto the compound. Four has been there throughout this process. She doesn't even know if he slept. But she must make this request of him today.

"Hello Ambassador Prior," Four says when he sees her.

"Please, call me Natalie. Is there a place we can talk privately." He nods his head, and guides her to a private hospital room. She continues, "My daughter has decided to stay for the rest of the week."

"And you disagree?"

"Absolutely." She didn't say that without wavering. Natalie knew Beatrice time in Dauntless was up. She felt Dauntless couldn't be changed unless they had new leadership, and that wasn't Beatrice's responsibility. "I am afraid this was only the beginning."

Four was afraid of the same thing. But, he knew Eric was Beatrice's biggest threat. With him gone now, Max is the only one who can threaten Beatrice, but he knows Max is secure in his position and is less aggressive. Four could see Beatrice was making some real changes here. So he wanted her to stay. It had nothing to do with the fact that he would miss her. "Beatrice will be fine. You have my word."

"I don't want your word. I want your life." Four is taken back by Natalie's request, but he understands where she is coming from. She already lost her husband, and she almost lost her daughter. "I don't know what happened between you and my daughter, but I do know you will do anything for her. I saw that tonight. I don't know why, but I don't care. You'll protect my daughter as long as she's in Dauntless." Four saw it in her eyes. Natalie is willing to do anything for her daughter, including forcing Four into a position he wasn't sure he could do.

He accepted it anyways. "I will protect her with my life."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. But first, take a shower and get some sleep. I will make sure Beatrice will stay in the hospital until you are ready." She looks him up and down, with a slight disgust. "You look like hell."

Four watches her walk away without saying goodbye. Once she left, he figured out where Beatrice got her stubbornness, assertiveness and strength. Four squeezes his eyes shut and rubs his face feeling the stress of the day. He wants to make sure everything is ok with Beatrice before he takes care of himself. She didn't deserve any of this, he thought.

When he is about to walk out of the room, he stops to look at the mirror. He did look like shit.

 **A/N: With these notes, I want to preview the next section. The next section is Dauntless coming to grips of choosing another second in command.**


	16. What now?

**Chapter 9 Part 2**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Christina felt like shit, as she sat drinking coffee. She was at the small dining table in Will's and hers apartment thinking about the attack.

All President Prior done is try to make their lives here better, and now she was attacked in multiple ways. Is this really her faction?

She left Candor because she thought they were ruthless. Candor members would say anything on their minds. While it is believed they are required to, there should be some show of respect. Christina felt many comments were rude and ignorant. At the worst, many of the female Candor would criticize her look, many times critiquing her weight, but once criticizing the color of her skin. She couldn't stand it. She wasn't able to stand up for herself, since she believed the people were speaking the truth. It took a while for her to realize not everything she was told was true.

So she took the Aptitude Test, and found out Dauntless was one of the factions that best fit her. She was scared at first, but she liked having that fear. She worked harder than ever to get through training. She met and fell in love with Will. Her life in Dauntless was coming together the way she wanted. She loved her job. She enjoy the excitement and how everything was different day to day. The struggle she had was how people were being treated in Dauntless, but that was becoming a bigger problem. It felt like she was living in Candor again, but maybe worst. No one was ever violently attacked in Candor.

Will walked out of their 1 bedroom ready for the day, but he was surprised to see Christina with coffee. They rarely eat or drink here because they hung out at the cafeteria most of the time. But she didn't feel like going there, not now.

"You want some breakfast?" He ask, assuming they weren't going to the cafeteria today.

"Yeah, that would be great." Will went to the kitchen to pull out the little food they had out of the fridge, but they had enough for eggs, bacon, and some fruit. He pulled out a pan to cook everything on. As he is starting to fry the bacon, he looks at Christina, who has a distant look. He was worried.

"You ok?" He ask her.

"Yeah, fine." He looked at his watch, and counted. 1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds, 4 seconds, 5 seconds, "You know what, no, I'm not ok." 5 seconds, that was the usual amount of time it took her to tell the truth.

He turned around to face her more, while still frying up their breakfast. "What's wrong?"

"In all honesty, do you ever feel like you made the wrong choice?"

"What do you mean?" He started to think about the question, thinking about the many choices she could be referring to, but he came up with too many options.

"Choice of faction. Did you ever felt like you chose the wrong faction?" He quickly finished cooking their breakfast and turned off the stove top. He walked towards her and took a seat. Only then did she look at him, and he cup her face.

"No, because I met you." Christina smiled at that.

"Look, you're already getting laid tonight. No need to kiss my ass." She jokes.

"I'm serious. I never fit in Erudite. I hated the competition of trying to be the smartest. And, it wasn't easy to go through Dauntless training, but you made it a whole lot better. I wouldn't choose any other way." She knew she made the right choice for similar reasons. But she can't help but think how Dauntless is. "Do you feel like you made the right choice?" He hesitantly ask.

"Yes, I do. It's just…I don't know if I feel proud to be Dauntless anymore."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I feel helpless. I can't…" Christina was unsure what to say. She knows Dauntless is in trouble, but not this much, to the point where the President can't even walk the halls safely. "I can't have people think Eric represents Dauntless."

"I don't want that either." Will got up to get their breakfast, trying to figure out a way he could help. "Maybe you can setup an event while President Prior is here." he suggests.

Christina starts eating her eggs, and biting her apple, as the wheels in her head start turning. "Lynn has her mix martial match. Maybe we can make it more fun, with special drinks and a concert afterwards. Make it more exciting." Will nod, as he eats his breakfast. "We can set her up on a proper date too." Will stop chewing once she said that.

"You want to set her up on a date?"

"Yeah, of course. With a good guy. Not the shitty dates Eric tried to set her up with to drive her away."

"Like who?"

"Four."

"No, I meant who do you want to set her up with. Not how many dates."

"No silly. I want to set her up with Four." Will begins to choke. She pats his back, trying to get the cough out.

"Are you nuts?"

"No, I'm serious. You see how he looks at her."

"What are you talking about? He looks like he is going to hit her."

"No he doesn't! He looks like he's going to hit anyone who goes near her." Will thinks about what she said, but he doesn't understand it.

"I don't see it." He tells her.

"He looks at her the way women want to be looked at. He looks like he wants to pick her up, and take her to his room for nights of passion and never let her go. He wants her." Will thought she was imagining things, but he wasn't going to say that. If she believed it, then she probably is right. He believed in her foremost.

"Ok, well you should ask him to see if he'll do it."

"That's the thing. I have no time." She gets up putting her plate and utensils in the dishwasher, and goes to the closet to put her shoes on. "You'll have to do it." she yells from the closet.

"Wait, what?!" He says, trying to keep up with the conversation.

"You'll have to ask him. You work with him."

"He's my boss."

"You interact with him the most."

"We barely talk."

"And," she says, grabbing all her stuff, getting ready for the day, "You're seeing him in a couple of minutes. Ask him." She's about to leave, but Will rushes to stop her, closing the door.

"I can't ask him."

"Why not?"

"Because…because…he's scary." It's true; he was intimidated by him. Four trained him how to be Dauntless, and by the end, he still felt like he was nothing like the great Four. He never would be. He cannot imagine trying to get him to do anything.

"Don't be a punk Will." He was shocked she called him a punk. She sighs, and turns to him fully, placing her hands on his shoulders to rub the tension out of them. "Just ask him. If he says no, tell him we'll set her up with someone else. Like…Leo." She randomly thought. He could do that. It seems like less pressure that way.

"Ok, I can do that." Christina really did love Will. Especially when he didn't know he was being tricked. No way in hell he's stupid enough to have someone else date Beatrice, especially now. And if he is, then Christina will make him pay for it.

~oOo~

Four wasn't having a good day already. He wasn't able to sleep, constantly thinking about Tris. He was worried about her safety, if she was emotionally ok, whether she needed someone to be with her. He wanted to stay with her at the hospital, which was so unlike him, but instead, he put a guard outside her door. She will have a guard with her during the rest of the trip, unless Four is with her. He was more than capable to take care of her.

The reality was, she could take care of herself. He saw it. She was able to take down 3 men by herself. He may not seen those events, but he knows that was the only way she was able to escape the compound. He saw her run like a well-trained animal. He wasn't able to catch up to her driving his motorcycle. He was shocked to see how fast she was running, in a dress nonetheless, but she was able to do it. Even as he caught up to her, and she tried to tackle him, he had to use all his strength to stop her. He never went against an equal opponent, but with this petite blonde, he finally met his match.

He quickly recognized she was Divergent. No way someone who was so unassuming was so strong. She had the ability to do things people in Dauntless could never do. It impressed him, made him want to get to know her more, made him want to protect her from the people who hated Divergent. People like Eric. It makes him wonder if he knew, but it doesn't matter now. With that piercing Tris was able to get, Eric will be in prison for life. That Woman was incredibly smart.

As he thinks about her, he quickly realize how attracted he was to her. But he dismiss those thoughts. The last thing she needs is a man trying to seduce her. When he heard one of the men sexually assaulted her, he was furious, but all he could do in that moment was throw up. She has been through hell.

His thoughts were being consumed of her though. She was beautiful inside and out, smart, incredible woman. Someone who was way too good for him. She deserved the best, and he wasn't him. All he could do is keep her safe, and she barely needed that.

Four walked into the Control Room, and started his day, even though this is the last place he wanted to be. He asks the night manager, Chase, for an update, "Any concerns I need to be made aware of?"

"No Sir, it was a quiet night comparing to the night before."

"All the cameras worked?"

"Yes Sir, no problems there. Mikey was able to get the cameras running before nightfall and nothing broke down."

"Were you able to recover any of the footage the night of President's Prior attack?" Of course the cameras were broken at the Chasm the night of the Beatrice's attack. It drove Four mad not only they were broken, but he wasn't made aware of it. He would've known something was wrong the moment those cameras went down.

"Unfortunately, no sir." This was very disappointing, but Beatrice was smart to get evidence off of Eric. If only he had a way of getting Peter and Al. Maybe it was for the best in the long run because of her Divergence. Tris sent Peter and Al to the hospital after they were arrested. It is best that doesn't get out.

"Thanks Chase, go ahead and get out of here." He leaves shaking Four's hand. They have a lot of respect for each other because they know how difficult their jobs are. They have to keep this faction running smoothly and safely, but outside forces were making it way too difficult.

Four takes his position in front of the wall of screens and looks at the different regions of Dauntless, but all he can think about is checking on Tris. "Zeke, zoom in on Camera 24." He requested of his friend. Usually Zeke would make a joke or fun comment right now, but he wasn't in the mood to say anything. He wanted to do his job, and get this day over with. He was too shaken by what happened to President Prior. Everyone was.

Zeke zooms in outside of Beatrice room, and see one of Four's trusted guards outside of her room, ready to stop anyone who didn't belong. He felt good about Tris being there, but she was being discharge this afternoon. So his worry was not going to go away. He would make sure to be with her then.

"Thank you Zeke."

"No problem Four." Zeke zoomed out, but kept it at a good position for Four to check on the camera throughout the day. He had a feeling his friend wants to keep an eye on President Prior.

Four continues to examine the rest of the compound, and was examining the different regions of Chicago, when Will walks in.

"You're late." Four states with authority, without looking at him.

"Sorry Sir." He says, taking a seat at his work station.

Four turns to him, "Is there a reason you're late, or do you think ignoring an all hands on deck order is more important?" Four requested everyone to work around the clock since Tris attack. That's why Zeke was here today, when usually he's on patrol in Chicago. Four wanted the best of the best right now.

"No sir…I'm really sorry. It was just this thing... that came up…with you…in particular."

Four walks up to him aggressively, and request him to explain.

"I…or Christian really… were wondering…if you…were interested…or wanting…to-"

"Spit it out!"

"Christina and I were wondering if you would like to go out on date with President Prior?" Will finally spits out. He huffs out a large breath of air, happy he did his part. He is off the hook.

Four is baffled. "She's not going out on a date. That is done with."

"Christina wants to make her last few days really fun. So maybe you can help with that."

"My only concern right now is for her to be safe." Four was ready to end the conversation, but there was something that was bugging him. "Did President Prior request this?"

"No, Christina didn't bring it up to her. She just thought it would be nice for you two to hang out, since you seem to get along so well." Will says, unsure he has a right to say that.

"He's right man." Zeke interjects. "You guys are cute together."

"Did I tell you to stop working?" Four yells at Zeke. Zeke shook his head, and went back observing his region at his work station. Four knew he was being an asshole, but he couldn't help it. The fucking President was nearly killed at Dauntless. This was a shit fest. "My answer is no." He tells Will. Four returns to his position.

This was Will's chance. This was the moment whether Will was going to be a punk or not. He decided he wasn't going to be. "No problem Four. Christina will ask Leo instead." He says nonchalantly. But Four wasn't having it. He turned back to him, and gave him the fiercest Four's face Will has ever seen.

"President Prior won't be going on any dates." Will is starting to think Christina was right. Four did like Tris. His jealousy was obvious. Why wouldn't he just go out with her, Will thought. It wasn't fair to her if Four wasn't going to do anything about it.

Stay strong Will. "It should be up to President Prior, don't you think?"

Four relents, unsure of what to do. "You're right. It's up to her. Do whatever, but I'm to know what the plan is to keep her safe."

"Yes sir. Duly noted." Will says. Four returns to his position again. Will releases the breath he was holding. He was nervous as all hell to ask Four, but glad he got an answer. He text Christian really quick of the decision. When he goes to put his phone away, he notices Zeke is staring at him with a big toothy grin, giving him two thumbs up. Will returns his grin, feeling relief he did something good.

~oOo~

 **Beatrice POV**

I am finish getting dress, pinning my hair back in a neat Abnegation bun. I decided to wear more of my formal Abnegation dress. I am trying to feel more like myself, but when I look in the mirror, I still see the bruises and cuts on my face and my body aches. Even though I am healing quickly, much damage was done.

I look away from the mirror and try to catch my breath, as I am starting to feel panic. I cannot believe I was almost raped and killed. I cannot believe all this happened to me. I keep telling myself I am ok, but I feel like I will lose my composure at any point. All I wanted to do was help the Dauntless people, but I didn't think my life would be put in such danger. I finally understand what it was like for my Father.

I hear a knock on the door, and I go to open it. Shauna gave me a key to the hospital room, so I had complete control of who comes in and out.

At the door is Four, ready to take me to lunch after my discharge. I let him in, and make sure the door is closed and locked. When he walks in, he looks at me with awe. I am taken back because he never looked at me like this. He reaches to gently cup my face to tell me, "You're beautiful."

I blush and turn away from him. All I am wearing is my constructed Abnegation dress that fits me well at the top, buttons and a belt hold the dress together and the rest flows out at the waist, which stops at my ankle. The dress has a high slit, but I am wearing my grey leggings and dark brown boots, which makes me feel strong. I am completely covered, and I use light makeup to hide my bruises. I am not beautiful, I am only able to hide my ugliness from him.

"I'm not beautiful." I tell him, but he stops me by gently turning me towards him by my waist.

"You are very beautiful. Don't think otherwise." I reach around his waist to give him a hug, and he returns it.

"Thank you." I sincerely tell him.

"You ready?" He asks, whispering in my ear.

"May I have a few minutes?"

"Take your time." He holds me for those few minutes, rubbing my back up and down, and I start to relax. I was starting to have a panic attack before, but I feel much better. I know I will have to deal with this in another way, but right now, I want to stay in Four's arms. Eventually, I loosen my grip around his waist to tell him, "I'm ready."

We walkout to the Cafeteria for lunch. I am starving, considering I had a small breakfast and nothing much the days before. When I enter the Cafeteria with Four, the room grows silent. People are staring at me, but have nothing to say. I can't blame them. I have nothing to say too. So I go to grab some food. Of course people let me cut the line, and I thank them in the process. I load up my plate with a bacon cheeseburger, sweet potato fries, potato salad, and fried pickles and onions. To top it all off, Four got me a slice of Dauntless cake. I probably look greedy, but I don't care right now. I'm truly starving.

Four and I take our seats at one of the benches, and I being to eat without conversation. Four grins at me, seemingly glad I am eating. His face quickly turns intense, as he is looking at someone behind me. I turn and see Christina, who is giving the same intense glare back at Four.

"Hey Beatrice." She greets me, giving me a gentle hug. I am use to not showing so much affection, only to my family, but I am enjoying the comfort right now.

"Hey Christina." She sits next to me, but gives a side glare at Four. "Is there something I can help you with?" interrupting their tense reaction.

"Yes, there is, but please, continue eating." I do, taking a good bite out of my hamburger. "I know you've been through alot, but I was hoping you could have fun tonight."

"Oh?" I look between her and Four, who are still glaring at each other. Will just came in, with two plates of food for Christina and himself, but he seems to be ignoring them. I am not feeling comfortable going out yet, but I don't want to hurt her feelings. "I don't know Christina, it might be best if I don't."

"I know what you're thinking. It's too dangerous. But it's really not."

"And how can you make sure of that?" Four asks her.

"Because I'll have everything taken care of Four." She says sternly. Will quietly groans, but she is not backing down. "Tonight is Lynn's fight, and we are making a whole night out of it. Before Lynn's fight, we're going to have drinks and appetizers at the Pit. We will have special drinks and food in your honor, and all the drinks will be nonalcoholic. So we aren't going to have drunks to deal with. Lynn's fight will be next. Afterwards, we will have a concert. I got a jazz singer from Artistry to come in. You should know her, Crystal."

I smile, trying not to get teary eyed. I've been wanting to meet Crystal, my father's sister, and see her sing. I can't believe Christina was able to do this. I quickly wipe a tear away, trying not to show too much of my emotions. "Thank you," I whisper.

"No problem." Christina says casually, but I know she had to do a lot to make this all happen. "And maybe you could go out with someone."

I look at her, nervously. I am unsure I want to go out with anyone anymore. "I don't know."

"You have nothing to worry about. I will have two security guards around you at all times. All of us are going, so you will know people there. He knows you will only go out with him for the live events. And, Will and I will be walking you back to your room." That doesn't sound bad, and I like the idea of going to see Crystal. I am afraid I will want to hide away for the rest of the trip, but I know I have to be strong and keep working.

"That's sound fun." She squeals a little bit with my response. "If you don't mind, who will I be going out with? I kind of don't want to be surprised."

"Of course. Originally I wanted Four to take you out, but he declined." Four starts to choke on his drink and Will quickly leaves.

"Excuse me?!" Four roars.

"Will ask if Four would take you out, and he said no." She tells me, but is looking at him the whole time with a cocky grin. "So I invited someone else." I feel a little bit disappointed, but he must have a good reason, unless he really doesn't want to go out with me. He says it was dangerous once, but I can't imagine it getting anymore dangerous than now. I look towards him for explanation.

He responds, "I am busy with the extra security."

"Right." Christina responds, not buying it. "Anyways, I set you up with Leo." I can see Four gripping his cup so hard, I am surprised it didn't break. He is angry, but Christina doesn't care.

"Is he nice?" I nervously ask, not wanting another bad date.

"He is a sweetheart. He works as an Emergency Medical Technician in Chicago. He actually works closely with the Factionless, taking care of them when needed. He's really excited to meet you, but will only go out with you if you accept. If you don't, I can get rid of him, but I think you will have a really nice time with him." I am still not convinced. "It's just one date. I want to show you a good time at Dauntless." I look down at my hands, as I play with my napkin, still unsure. It sounds like fun.

"You should go." Four suddenly says. Christina and I turned to him, but Christina has a much more shocked look.

"You think so?" I ask.

"Yeah, don't worry about the security because I'll be there."

"What do you mean you'll be there?" Christina asks unhappily.

"I mean I will be her bodyguard for tonight." Four casually says, taking a bite of his burger. Christina is not having it.

"No you won't."

"Yes, I will." He confidently says with his mouth full.

"I already have security taken care of."

"I don't care. I'm in charge of her security."

Christina looks furious, but she turns to me to get my opinion. "Would you go out with Leo if Four is there?"

"I honestly would prefer it." I feel better having Four around because I trust him.

"Ok, I'll arrange the date." She gets up to walk to Will's table, who relocated himself at a safer place in the cafeteria, but I swear I heard her whisper pussy when she walked away.

"I hope you don't mind." I say to Four.

"I don't. As long as you feel safe." He tells me, reaching for my hand to hold, and gently rubs my knuckles. I feel comforted by his touch. I don't understand what I am feeling right now, but I know I have a lot of feelings for him, more than a friendship. I wished he felt the same way.

I move my hand, so we can continue to eat. We are about to finish, but several more people are here in the cafeteria. It is completely full, and I am starting to feel uneasy. I figure out what all the raucous is about though. I look up to see Max walk out onto the second floor of the cafeteria to one of the balconies. The screens surrounding the cafeteria turn off, which was playing music. Four notices my stare, and he moves to sit next to me. Max looks out to the crowd, and catches my eyes. He stares at me, infury. I don't back down, looking straight at him. He turns away first.

"Dauntless." Max announces, but the people around are becoming more rowdy. "Dauntless!" People are not quieting down, even yelling obscenities. "I have an announcement! Quiet down!" But people are not quieting. I look around, and see people are actually angry.

"Fuck you!" A man yells out.

"You betrayed us!" A woman yells.

"You're a coward!" Another woman yells.

"What's happening?" I ask Four.

"Max released a statement he won't change leadership until Eric is found guilty of his crimes. He says there's not enough evidence to prove he attacked you."

"But I had his piercing."

"That's why everyone's mad."

It takes Lauren and Harrison to quiet everyone down. Even Four helps a little quieting the people at our table.

"Thank you." Max says, but you can tell he doesn't mean it. "I have an announcement. In light of recent events, I want to assure you the Dauntless compound is a safe place to be."

The crowd is in uproar. "You're a fucking liar!" A person yells.

"Quiet!" Max yells, and people calm down a little bit. "Four has assured me the compound is safe." I look to Four who shakes his head and rub his face in frustration. I doubt that's what he told Max. "In the meantime, all Dauntless members should carry their weapons in case of an accident."

People seem to disagree with him. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" someone yells.

That seems like a terrible idea. More harm can be done if people decide to take the law into their own hands. I shake my head in disgust.

"I would…. I would also like to announce." He starts to say, trying to quiet the crowd again. "I would also like to announce I organized a Sporting and Concert event tonight in honor of President Prior." People cheer to that, and I look towards Christina, who looks pissed. Will is trying to calm her down, whispering something in her ear. It was her idea to do the event, not Max's, but he took credit anyways. "I hope you all attend."

People cheer more and a few even yell "To President Prior" as they lift their drinks to toast me being here. I feel uneasy with all the attention, but I take a drink anyways.

"I hope you have a good night and to Dauntless!" Max yells out, ending his announcement and walks away, but people aren't happy. The crowd becomes more rowdy, and they are yelling at him. The screens come back on to play the music.

I can't believe he didn't say anything about Eric or the specifics of the attack. Dauntless members attacked me, not a random person. People deserve answers.

I return to my lunch, not having much to say, when the music cuts for a special news report. "Breaking news. President Beatrice Prior has released her statement in regards to the attack she experienced at Dauntless." Everyone has calmed down, and people listen to the report. After the initial attack, my mother released a message stating I was ok. But I later released a letter to the Candor reporters, after I started feeling better. I look around to see people watching the screens and even Max was watching the report.

"Here, at Candor news, we do straightforward and truthful reporting. Therefore, we will read the letter that President Prior sent to us directly to you." The reporter pulls out the letter laid on the desk, and starts to read, "I would like to relay the message to everyone in the State that I am doing well, and thank them for the well wishes. I received a several injuries from my attackers, specifically from Eric Coulter, but I am recovering well." I felt the need to say Eric's name in the letter, to make sure people knew he was one of my attackers. "I want to thank the Emergency Medical Team at Dauntless, specifically Shauna who came to my aid quickly and was nothing but gracious in my recovery." People woot and cheer with that comment. I look over at Shauna who is getting a wet kiss from Zeke. She pushes him away and gives a gracious nod towards me once she sees me.

The Candor reporter continues reading my letter, "I know many people think Dauntless is dangerous, and these attacks would confirm that notion. I may even believe you before I came here, but I want to assure you all that is not true. The attacks were organized by Eric Coulter and caused by men who were scared of change and filled with hatred because of their fear." This is a risk to interpret what the attacks meant, but this was a chance I needed to take if anything good was going to come from the attack.

"My experiences thus far have shown me there are good people in Dauntless. People like Christina Kravitz, who has made my experience here informative and welcoming. People like Hannah Pedrad, who has shown me warmth the moment I got here. There are numerous people I can recall, who made my experience great, but one person in particular would be Four. Four has been nothing but gracious, kind and helpful during my time here. He even saved my life from my attackers."

Four looks at me confused, but I quietly tell him, "It is not a bad lie. It's a good lie. People wouldn't believe I took care of them myself." He nods his head, agreeing. It suddenly struck me, did I admit my Divergence to Four? Does he know I'm Divergent?

I am distracted by the candor reporter continuing to read my letter. "That being said, considering Eric Coulter, Dauntless second in command, is one of my confirmed attackers, I would expect Dauntless members to vote for a new second in command immediately."

This ignites a roar in the cafeteria. I notice an astonished look on Max's face. "Dauntless members are allowed to nominate and vote for a new member, and I implore them to do this as soon as possible. To all of Dauntless, I would like to remind them that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices and peace is hard-won, but necessary to fight for. So I ask them to fight for it. Fight for your Faction." People cheer and bang on the tables. They start to demand a vote.

The Candor reporter concludes, "That was the profound letter from President Prior. It will be interesting to see the results from Dauntless in the coming days. Well, that is our breaking news report. I am Kelly Richards, signing off." The screens return to background music, but people are much too distracted in the cafeteria. Four squeezes my hand under the table, and I turn to him grateful for his gratitude.

"We demand to vote for a new Second in Command!" a person yells.

"Is it true we can nominate someone?" A young woman asks. People look to me for answers, but I don't want to interfere. This is the moment members of Dauntless needs to figure out how to move forward. I look up to Max, but he looks lost. He is looking around for help, but people are ignoring him, trying to figure out their voting system.

"It's true!" Hannah Pedrad announces, standing up so everyone can hear her. "A person is allowed to nominate someone to be a Council Member. They must make their case, and the nominee must decide whether they accept or not. It's up to all of us to vote, with the announcement made by our leader. This can all be done vocally, as long as a clear decision is made. And I think it's necessary. We can't have a psychopath, like Eric, representing our faction."

"I nominate Tori Wu for Second in Command of Dauntless." Bud announces, not waiting for an interruption, as everyone turns towards him. People discuss among themselves of the choice, and people seem positive about it. Bud explains, "Tori Wu has been a loyal member of Dauntless for several years now. She has been a representative of our faction as a test administrator. She has run the tattoo parlor throughout her time here in Dauntless, which seems like nothing special. But we can all attest, she has been a loyal ally for all of us, as we told our deepest secrets while receiving a tattoo." People laugh, agreeing with his statement, as the side conversations continue. "Tori would be a great Second in Command, and will represent the best of our faction. Will you accept darling?" He asks Tori.

She seems unsure at first, but she stands up to say, "I accept the nomination." People start to cheer, welcoming her nomination.

"Well Max," Hannah yells out towards Max, who looks uncertain by the whole situation. He looks hesitant to go along with all of this, considering he lost control, but people start to chant "Vote!", while banging on the table in unison.

Max raises his hand to quiet everyone down, but he looks reluctant. He makes his announcement, "All in favor of Tori Wu becoming Second in Command of Dauntless, say I." Everyone yells "I". Max continues, "All who opposed, say Nay." No one disagrees. "According to the members of Dauntless, Tori Wu is our next Second in Command of Dauntless." People break out in cheers, and Tori Wu is excited, as she shakes different members hands.

I look at Max, who looks furious but defeated. He knows he lost this battle.

It looks like something good did come out of these attacks.

 **A/N: Things are changing for Dauntless even with Tris's sacrifices. She might not be mentally there, but she will tough it out for the best of Dauntless. Up next, a fun chapter of a Sports night in Dauntless, Tris seeing her aunt sing and a jealous Four.**


	17. The Leo Date

**Chapter 10 Part 1**

I should trust Christina. I can trust Christina. I trust Christina. So why am I so scared?

I am sitting on the bed in my Dauntless room, nervously waiting for my date to come pick me up. When I came back to my room, escorted by Four after lunch, I decided to take a nap, but I had a nightmare. I was reliving the attack, but this time I was losing. Peter did rape me. Eric did throw me over the railing into the Chasm. It felt so real. I woke up shaken and exhausted. I couldn't even sleep after that. I decide to take a bath to relax, but that nightmare stuck with me.

I quickly got ready for my date around 6:30 pm. I am wearing a long grey draped skirt that hugs my waist and flows out a little all the way down to my feet. I have a long sleeve white shirt to compliment the skirt, with my hair down making the whole outfit comfortable. I am ready for the date, but I don't think I want to go.

I have to get over my fears, but as long as I am in Dauntless, I don't feel safe. Even with the great strides Dauntless made with Tori becoming a Council Member and Eric in prison, I'm constantly scared someone is going to hurt me. I use to not have this fear, ready to face any disagreements. I knew people threatened me all the time, but no one has acted on it, until now.

It doesn't help Peter and Al are back on the Dauntless compound. The Council Members are split on whether to make them factionless or not considering they are only going by my word and no evidence. I thought their mysterious injuries would be enough, but they both said they were practice fighting. I suggest they should go to Candor to go under the truth serum, but I was told there is nothing to charge them with, and it would be unconstitutional to force people to go under truth serum without probable cause. I have not seen them, and they are not supposed to go near me, but tonight's date will have most of Dauntless in attendance. It will be hard to avoid them.

I don't want to go on this date, but I trust Christina. She said everything was setup for me to have a nice time, and Leo is not going to be like my previous dates. She even gave me an out, if I want to end the date early. I should be able to briefly meet my Aunt Crystal later tonight as well. This won't be the best time to do it, but it will be nice to see her sing. Plus, Four will be there for security reasons. Thinking about this has calmed me down a little bit.

I hear a knock on the door, and I expect it's Leo. I go to the door and check the peephole before I open the door. What I see is a very handsome man. "Who is it?" I ask to make sure it's him.

"It's Leo President Prior. I'm here for our date Christina Kravitz set us up for?"

I feel relieved, and open the door to greet him. "Hello Leo." I say, reaching out my hand to greet him. He takes it, but I am surprised how exasperated he looks already. He shakes my hand gently anyways. "It's nice to meet you." I get a good look at Leo, and he is very handsome. He is tall, most likely over six feet. He has medium length straight blond hair, but cut close on the sides. He has crystal blue eyes that brings out his youthful look. He is wearing a black button up shirt that fits him well with jeans, looking casual, but nice. He is slender, and not very muscular compared to other Dauntless men, but looks strong nonetheless. He seems nice.

"Nice to meet you, truly. May I call you Beatrice?" He ask, with a reluctant but very cute smile.

"Yes, please. I prefer it." He nods, but still stands at my door nervously. I am getting the feeling something is wrong, and I must ask, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, of course. This is a little unusual for me. I have to-"

"The hallway is clear. Ready when you are." Four abruptly says, coming out of nowhere, standing behind Leo. Leo looks a little dejected with his appearance. Four is in all black, wearing the proper Dauntless uniform, looking more like a leader then security. I can't help but smile seeing him. He returns the smile, but glares at Leo.

"I had to wait for your security." Leo finishes. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready." I move away from the door, and turn to close and lock it.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Leo says looking me up and down.

I can't help but blush, and thank him for the compliment. Ready to leave, Four walks next to me, pushing Leo aside. Leo frustratingly looks at him, and says "Excuse me," trying to walk next to me.

"Yes?" Four ask.

"You're in my way." Leo responds.

"I'm exactly where I need to be." He then guides me down the hall, with Leo deciding to walk on the other side of me. He gives an angry look at Four, who ignores him, but gives me a cute smile and wink, as he puts his hand on my lower back. Four then puts his hand on my lower back, and turns me down a different hallway. "This way is shorter," he tells me, as we leave Leo behind. Leo catches up though, to put his hand back on my back. This is awkward considering both men have their hands on my back.

I should dislike this attention. I should tell Four off and have him leave or at least have him back off. But to be honest, these past few days have been so stressful and even terrifying. Right now, I have two handsome men vying for my attention, and I find it amusing. I know it's selfish, but I'm going to enjoy this moment anyways.

~oOo~

A special seating was reserved for us for Lynn's mixed martial fight. We are sitting a little higher up away from people, but I can still easily see the fighting ring, as it is staged in the center, with seats surrounding it. The seats we are in is enough for six people, and we are boxed away from everyone else. Will and Christina are here, sitting in front of us, and I am sitting between Four and Leo. Christina was unhappy with the arrangement, wanting Four not to be in the box with us, but Four made the argument that it was for my safety. I doubt that, but I was charmed by his insistence. We already had drinks and food, and now we are waiting for the fight to start.

Despite Four's efforts, I got to know Leo. He is an Emergency Medical Technician, working in Peoria, closely with Amity. He comes back to Dauntless during his days off to be with family and friends. I can tell he loves his job and is a brave man. He describes the excitement he gets helping a person in an emergency. It is an adrenaline rush for him to save a life. I was a little surprised to hear how much action he gets in Amity, but he says Amity members have a dangerous job working with wild animals and heavy duty farming equipment. Lot of the injuries he deal with are work related. I found his work really interesting, and I got to know him that way.

I have been reluctant to give too much information about myself; not because I felt uncomfortable with Leo. I have been enjoying our date. More because I haven't felt a connection with him that allows for me to open up. It is weird. Leo is a really good guy. I just haven't found the need to talk to him about myself. I think Leo is noticing, as I give him simple answers, never elaborating.

Four has been polite, and hasn't been interrupting our date too much. He has been following me wherever I go, almost going into the Women's bathroom. I pushed him out, telling him to not be ridiculous. Nothing will happen to me in the bathroom. He joked that he wanted to protect me from how gross it was, but I went in by myself. I can tell he hasn't been enjoying himself when Leo and I are talking, grunting and grumbling the whole time. I can't help but laugh. His discomfort has been amusing. I decided to let him wallow. He should of asked me out.

"Are you having a good time?" Leo ask.

"Yeah." I respond.

"Would you like anything else to eat?"

"No thank you." There is a bit of an awkward silence, but I am enjoying the overall atmosphere tonight. It is nice to get away.

"You're enjoying the music?"

"I am."

"This is Ellie Goulding, I need your love."

"I like it." I say and dance a little in my seat, as I listen to the lyrics.

'I need your love

I need your time

When everything's wrong

You make it right

I feel so high

I come alive

I need to be free with you tonight

I need your love'

"This song reminds me of someone." I say, casually bumping my knee against Four. He seems to ignore me, but rubs his leg, which allows him to touch my leg in the process, since I am so close. I can't help but get butterflies, as he does this, and I bite my lip.

What's wrong with me?! I am on a date with Leo.

"Oh?" Leo says, probably thinking I am referring to him. "It's a good dance song, and you seem to like dancing."

"Oh, I don't dance."

"You look good from what I have seen." He compliments. I blush and decide to look at him directly. "We should go dancing some time."

"I'm really busy, and I don't know if I would be a good dance partner."

"I could show you some moves." He says, leaning closer. "Just give me- OW!" Leo suddenly screams. He quickly gets up, looks around his chair and under it.

"Are you ok?" I ask, getting up to look at him.

"Yeah. It felt like something zapped me in the ass." He says, rubbing his chair, unsure what happened. I am confused, looking around the chair to help him figure out what happened. Even Will and Christina join in. The only one I see unconcerned is Four, who I give a suspicious look. I sit down, to get a better look, and see he is smiling, as he is observing the crowd. Four must of have done something.

I sneak my hand under the arm rest, to try to feel around without the others noticing. Four looks at me surprisingly that I am touching him, but I found what I am looking for; a remote in his back pocket, which was probably the thing that caused the zap. I go to grab it, but Four grabs my wrist, warning me to stop. I go for it again, and I realize I am really close to him, grabbing his ass. I move my other hand and pinch him hard on his side. He yells in pain, and I grab the remote and slip it on my other side.

"It looks like Four got zapped too," I tell Leo.

"Shit, really?" Leo asks Four.

"Yeah, looks like it." Four responds, but he is sneaky, and reaches under his armrest, tickling my side. I can't help but yelp and get up, and he gets the remote back.

"You too Beatrice?" I nod, unable to say anything, as I am holding back my laughter. "What the hell is wrong with these seats?" Leo, ask as he investigates them closer with the help of Will. I look towards Four, who looks triumphant, but he doesn't know what I have. I open my hand and show him. They are the batteries for the remote he has. No way he will be able to use it again. He gets up and tries to grab them, but I am too quick putting them behind my back. I smile triumphantly, but it fades realizing how close we are to touching. I can't help but lick my lips and stare up at his.

I hear someone clearing their throat, and am interrupted by Christina. She is looking between the both of us, with her arms crossed and not happy by our encounter. I quickly sit down, and so does Four. We look like two school children who were caught by their teacher.

She taps Will's and Leo's shoulders to let them know, "Everything should be fine now. I got it resolved. Looks like it was something with the electrical system. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Oh good. That was weird." Leo says.

"Really weird," Will agrees, as they all sit down. Christina looks back at us, and shakes her head in warning, whispering to us to knock it off. Four shrugs, while I whisper back we will.

Leo finally gets comfortable, and apologize.

"It's ok." I try to assure him.

"We can say our date has been electrifying." Four rolls his eyes at the corny comment, but I chuckle anyways.

We are back into a comfortable silence, as I enjoy the music blasting in the arena. It is really fun music, as I sway to it and enjoy tonight. I reach to finish my drink, and Leo offers, "Would you like another?"

"No thank you."

He nods his head, but he looks uncertain about something. He unexpectedly says, "You know, I'm sorry about what happened to you the other night." I start to stiff, but thank him for his concern. Four seems to be stiff as well, as he listens intently to the conversation. "You didn't deserve that."

"No one deserves that."

"Just because people disagree with you, doesn't me they should attack you."

"I agree, but it comes with the position unfortunately."

"Eric is an asshole." He says, shaking his head. "But Peter and Al would never do something like that. They're good guys." He casually says. I look directly at him. Four does too, glaring at him in anger.

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" I defensively ask.

"Oh no, not all. Just…mistaken. You went through a traumatic event. You were probably confused?" This time I turn towards him and cross my arms.

"I know what I heard." I sternly say. I can see the others starting to pay attention to our conversation, but I ignore them, only focusing on Leo.

"Oh Beatrice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He reaches to touch my arm, but I move back. He decides not to try again. "I'm really sorry. I know Peter and Al for a few years now. We hang out a lot when I come back to Dauntless. I didn't think they would do something like that." I turn away, wanting him to stop defending them. "But maybe I'm wrong." He says, but I refuse to look at him. He rubs his face, "Shit, I really fuck this up. Please forgive me Beatrice Prior." I look at him, and see the frustration and sadness.

"I accept your apology." I tell him, wanting to smooth things over. "I just, don't want to talk about that night right now."

"Of course, so sorry to bring it up. I'm the fucking idiot here."

"No need to berate yourself." I tell him. "Let's move on."

"Yeah…let's." Everyone seems to go back to waiting for the fight, but Christina is still looking at me, biting her lip. I smile to assure her everything is fine. She reluctantly turns back around. I wait for the fight to start and listen to the music, but I am gripping the armrest tightly. I don't even notice, until I feel Four's hand on top of mine, rubbing it gently. He calms me down, as he releases the tension with his touch.

The lights start to dim and the music quite down thankfully. I don't want to continue this conversation anymore. Leo is a nice guy, but he has no clue what he is talking about. I know Peter and Al were there. At least, I am pretty sure. Now I'm doubtful. Dam it! I don't want to ruin an innocent person's life, but Al's and Peter's voices are distinct. I randomly hear them in my head. It is etched in my nightmare. It was them. I'm sure of it.

The fight is about to start, as the crowd starts to cheer. I try to clear my thoughts and focus my thoughts on the fight. I see Lynn's opponent, Roxy, walk out as they make her announcement. "I never seen a fight before," I tell Leo. "What's happening exactly?"

"I don't know. I'm not much into fighting. I hear Roxy is really good."

"Roxy is 4 and 0, with 1 tie." Four tells us.

"Really, that is pretty amazing."

"I'm going to get something to drink, are you sure you don't want anything?" Leo ask.

"No thank you." I tell him, and he leaves to get something at the concession stands.

Four continues, "Nothing compared to Lynn. She's 16 and 0 this year."

"16 and 0, wow!" I say in amazement. "Lynn is really good."

"She's born to fight."

"Why?"

"She may not be the strongest, but she's smart. The best fighters are."

Lynn walks out to her music and announcement, as people cheer her on loudly. When she enters the ring, I notice she isn't as big as Roxy. Roxy looks like she has a couple of inches on her and has more muscle. "This seems unfair," I say to Four.

"What do you mean?"

"She seems so much bigger then Lynn. They seem like they are in different weight classes." Four looks at me shocked that I know the terminology. "I know some stuff."

"Size doesn't matter… in this case." He says, winking at me. I giggle and blush at his comment. Four smirks, and decides to get a little comfortable, by putting his arm around my chair. He's not touching me, but I kind of wish he was.

Christina turns to look at our interaction. It looks like we are the ones dating. She doesn't like this. "Four, shouldn't you be taking a break?"

"No, I'm good."

"You should check the perimeter." Christina suggest.

"I have Victor checking and he reports to me." He responds nonchalantly. Four turns to me, "Lynn is scrappy. She moves quickly and tires her opponents. Roxy doesn't have a chance." Christina turns back to watch the fight. I nod in understanding, as I focus on the fight as well. Christina gives up.

He is right. Roxy is throwing strong punches, but she is not making contact, as Lynn dodges most of them. She is constantly moving her feet, moving briskly and quickly around the ring. I am amazed how well Lynn moves. Even when she receives a good hit, she shakes it off, and sticks to the game plan.

We have watched a few rounds. Four answers all my questions. He explains the different attacks and defensive moves. He surprisingly suggest I should learn how to fight.

"I can't learn how to fight. Abnegation don't believe in violence."

"You need to know how to better defend yourself." Four argues.

"I can teach you." Leo offers. I didn't even notice him come back.

"I should teach her, considering I trained you." Four says to Leo.

"If you want to learn self-defense, you should come to me. If you want to learn how to kill a man. Go to Four." Leo argues.

Both men are glaring at each other, but I am too into the fight to notice. Lynn is on the ropes, and it looks like Roxy has her pinned.

"Are you saying I'm too violent?" Four asks.

Lynn is trying to move away from the ropes, but Roxy is smart enough to keep her cornered.

"No, I just think you're a little bit of a…coward." Leo tells Four.

I whisper 'Oh my god' as I see Lynn hunched over, trying to take the punches, but she looks like she is getting weaker. All she can do is protect her face.

"Why don't we go out back and test that claim." Four challenges.

Lynn gest a couple of kicks to Roxy's legs, but they are not strong enough to impact Roxy.

"Look, I don't care what you do to me. All I care about is Beatrice."

Roxy is still swinging punches, but she looks like she is growing tired.

"You're saying I can't protect Beatrice?"

Lynn must of notice this because she is moving across the ropes slowly.

"I'm saying you're too much of a pussy to do it." Four jumps up off his seat, ready to confront Leo.

"YAY!" I stand up and yell cheering on Lynn like everyone else. Lynn got free. She punches Roxy twice in the gut, and snuck off the ropes completely to the middle of the ring, where she is able to side kick Roxy in the face. It was athletic, and the much needed knockout. "That was amazing!" I say jumping into Four's arms. "Completely and utterly violent, but amazing!" He hugs me back, and looks at me happily, all his anger completely disappearing. "I want to learn how to fight." I tell him.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"I am. Not exactly like Lynn, but just enough to bob and weave like her." I tell him, wrapping my arms around him, so we are eye to eye. We are so close, I can feel his breath on my lips. I can't help but look down his lips, while licking my own. I move to kiss him, but he let's go of me, placing me back on the floor. I am confused, only to come back to my surroundings and realize we are not alone.

I turn to Leo, and tell him, "I'm so sorry," but Leo smiles.

He leans down, kisses my cheek, and whispers, "You'll thank me later." He leans up and gives me a cheeky grin. "I think I'm going to go. See you guys later." He waves to Will and Christina. He takes my hand, and tells me, "Thank you for an interesting night." He walks past me and Four to exit, but before he leaves, he turns to Four and says, "Man up."

Once he left, I can't help but giggle. Four looks at me surprised, but seems amused by the whole situation until suddenly, "OW!" Four yells.

Christina punched him, and tells him, "You either take Beatrice out, or stop fucking around."

~oOo~

Four did end up taking me out.

The fighting ring was converted into a stage, with a full band. Four moved us in a private area outside a hallway. I am unsure where I am. All I know is we don't have seats, forcing him to stand behind me. We are behind the stage. It doesn't seem like people are allowed to be here, considering we are by ourselves. It is informal, but still nice.

"Are you comfortable?" Four ask.

"Yes, thank you." We have a comfortable silence as we wait for Crystal come out. I feel Four's warmth behind me, and I can't help but feel safe, even though we are surrounded by people.

"I'm sorry about tonight." He offers a sort of apology.

I turn to look at him. "No you're not." I say amused.

"No, I'm not. But I was acting like an ass."

"Yes, you were."

"I can't help it. Every time I'm around you, I go a little crazy."

"I hope the good crazy."

He turns me around completely, and I rest my hands on his chest, while he rests his on my back. "It's good crazy. The kind I don't want to stop, but unsure how to deal with."

"Well…I feel like that too, if it helps." He looks at me intensely, and I think this might be the moment, our first kiss.

He leans down to touch his forehead against mine. "What am I going to do about you?" I close my eyes, and tilt my head, offering the suggestion to kiss me.

"Beatrice?" Someone says my name, interrupting us. I turn to the sound, to see a beautiful and elegant older woman, who looks kind of like my father.

"Crystal?" I ask.

"Oh Beatrice," she rushes to me. Four lets me go, so I can face her, where we hug. I revel in the comfort of hugging my father's sister, even though I never met her in my life. She pulls back and says, "You look so much like your mother. So strong, petite, and naturally beautiful." I look at her closely, and see how much she looks like my father. She is the same height, same brown eye color, blonde hair, and proud smile. The womanly features are obviously there, especially with her glamorous shiny red dress, but I see the similarities and get emotional thinking about my father.

"Thank you." I say, feeling choked up.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"Me too," I say trying to calm down. "I can't wait to hear you sing."

"I hope you like it. Your father was a fan, but wasn't allowed to listen to it."

"I haven't heard any yet, but I know I will like it if he did." She looks at me sincerely, and has a distant look, probably thinking of him.

She hugs me again, and whispers in my ear, "I'm truly grateful meeting you."

"Me too," I whisper back.

"He would've been so proud of you."

"I hope so." We hold each other for what seems like a few minutes, enjoying each other's comfort. It's until someone calls Crystal's name, where we reluctantly let each other go.

"I have to go on stage. I'm forced to leave afterwards too, but…let's meet up, when you're in Artistry."

"I will." I promise.

We hug one more time, before she walks to the stage to perform. She is greeted by applause from the crowd, and I take my place leaning on the railing. Four moves back behind me, and I lean back to his chest, and tell him, "Thank you." I know he moved us here, so I can meet my Aunt. I am grateful for that.

Crystal speaks to the crowd, "Thank you Dauntless for having me here tonight in honor of President Prior. I especially want to thank Christina Kravitz for inviting me here." People woot and applaud when she says this. "I know I am not your usual performer. You all are used to rock and dance music. But I will bet everything I own, you all will love some jazz because jazz is edgy, expressive, and very, very sexy….just like Dauntless." People clap and holler with her compliment. "So let's get this night started with some Love and Happiness."

She stomps her foot five times, and the guitarist starts playing, with the other instruments like the trumpet, drums and piano, joining in. She starts singing about love and happiness, and people are slowly getting up to dance.

I can't help but sway back and forth, and Four sways with me. He even moves his hands on my hips. Without thinking, I grab them to wrap them around my middle. He does and holds me tight, as we dance to the music. He leans his chin on top of my head, and I lean completely back to him, as I mouth the words to the song. It is rather perfect.

'You be good to me

I'll be good to you

We'll be together

We'll see each other

Walk away with victory

Oh baby,

Love and happiness,

Love and happiness'

 **A/N: Fight training and some secrets are revealed in the next chapter. Ellie Goulding and Calvin Harris song, I Need Your Love was mentioned in this chapter, as well as Al Green's Love and Happiness. All rights belong to them.**


	18. My Fears

**Chapter 10 Part 2**

"You were serious about training." I say to Four, as I look around the training room, and see the knives, targets and equipment are all out. I wasn't thinking we were going to use this much equipment.

"Of course I was. What did you think I meant? I would wrestle you until one of us grew tired?"

"Maybe." Four's eyebrows rises up in surprise. I don't back down, but I can't help but giggle.

I haven't talked to Four all day. Today I met with any Dauntless members who wanted to talk to me. Christina organized it, but I usually do these meetings towards the end of my faction visits, after the members get to know me a little. My father would do these meetings because he felt like it was the only way to truly understand how people were feeling; talking to them one on one.

Several Dauntless came through, in the 100s I think, telling me of their concerns and problems. Some just wanted a picture or my autograph, which is weird, but I did it anyways. Many representatives and directors of different departments in Dauntless met with me, explaining how they would like some things to change. Many of the same concerns came up. One was being able to work with other Factions more and being treated with respect instead of contempt from other faction members.

Some even mentioned working with the Factionless more, but I didn't like their ideas. A few people suggested registering them, put them in secure housing or camps to better watch them. I suggest to these people it is best Abnegation continue to work with the Factionless, and will ask Dauntless for help if necessary. I want to give Factionless more opportunities, not restrict them to camps. It made me realize fixing our Factionless problem is going to be much harder than I thought.

Four was there to handle my security, making sure no Dauntless members had weapons or were going to threaten me. It was hard not to go to him and kiss him senseless. A couple of times he even touched me, and I could barely breath. Every time he is near me, I can't help but feel alive.

We had such a lovely date the night before, even though I was supposed to be with Leo. We held each other, while watching Crystal perform. She did a two hour set, and people asked for an encore. So she did a few more songs. People really enjoyed her music. I wasn't surprised. She was a sexy and sultry singer. So many Dauntless members were getting into the vibe, getting very cozy with their love ones and even making out, while she sang.

Towards the end of the night, I thought I was going to kiss Four. I could feel our connection throughout the night and it was all leading up to our lips finally touching, but before anything could happen, Christina interrupted us. She said her and Will were going to walk me back to my room like they promised, to Four's irritation. I thought she was angry, and I apologized to her once we reached my room, but she dismissed my apology, telling me Four deserved blue balls.

I'm leaving tomorrow. The last thing I have to do is meet with Max, which is becoming more and more intense. He walked by the meetings today, and looked utterly appalled so many people were waiting. I ignored him, and kept working, but I know he can't be happy. I'm ready to go back home.

I don't know what Four and I will do once I leave. I am hoping tonight we will discuss our possible relationship. He may think differently, then I do, but it is a must we get it all out on the table. The plan this evening is to train, get clean up and then have some dinner at a Café Four likes to go to. It should be a relaxing, easy night.

"You're wearing too much clothing." What am I talking about, it will never be easy with Four. That's one of the things I like about him.

I look down at my baggy long sleeve shirt, and sweatpants. The clothes don't really fit and are more nightwear, but it was all I had. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

He suddenly grabs me by my big shirt and pulls me towards him. "Anyone could grab you with loose fitting clothes." I breath heavily being so close to him. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt," he says, as he glances at my lips. I lick them in preparation for a kiss.

"Am I interrupting something?" I jump away from Four, as Christina asks her question leaning against the doorframe. I can't help but blush, feeling like she caught us again.

"Yes, you are." Four answers gruffly.

"You're the one who asked me for a favor." She says, tossing the bag towards him. Christina walks towards me and puts her arm around me like she is about to tell me a secret. "Be careful with Dauntless boys. Their way of flirting is teaching girls how to fight, so they can touch them in inappropriate places."

"Christina." Four warns.

"What?" She turns to Four, asking him innocently. "I am only helping the President. I'm making sure you aren't trying to get fresh with her in the training room."

"Christina!" He says again, this time rubbing his face in frustration.

"It's so easy to get him wild up nowadays." She tells me, and I giggle at her ability to irritate Four. She turns to give me a full hug. "Since Four is going to take up all your time, make sure you say goodbye tomorrow."

"I will. I promise." Christina has been great while I've been here, and I know I have a true friend. "I gave you my phone number already, but make sure to leave yours as well."

"I will, I will." She starts to walk off, but says one last thing, "I will make sure Leo gets your number too."

"CHRISTINA!" Four yells, but she laughs while running away from him, commenting how easy he was.

"You really shouldn't let her irritate you." I tell him.

"She usually doesn't, but she found my weakness." I flush at his omission. "Here." He gives me the bag that Christina just brought in. "Those are some clothes you can wear tonight for training." I look in the bag and see a long black shirt and pants, both seem to be form fitting. "I told her nothing too revealing. I hope that is ok."

"They're perfect."

"You can change in the back over there." He points to a closet. I rush over there and change. When I come back out, I feel a little more Dauntless. The clothes are tight on me, but they cover me completely. I still feel comfortable.

I walk out and see Four organizing the knives, but he turns towards me the moment he hears me. He is looking me up and down approvingly and has to clear his throat.

"I'm ready to start." I tell Four.

He takes another look at me, and says, "Yes you are."

~oOo~

"Let's finish." Four says.

"I can keep going."

"I don't know if I can." Four says, leaning against the wall.

We have been going at it for a couple of hours. We started with knives, which I was good at, and moved to lifting weights and exercising. I felt out of shape, but didn't give up. Being Divergent helps with my stamina. We then worked on different defensive techniques; blocking, guarding, and being able to get away. Four has been reluctant to directly contact me, which is surprising, but I still learn a lot.

Lastly, I have been fighting this male looking dummy Four has been controlling. I had to dodge the dummy, punch him, kick him, and get away from him as Four uses the it to charge at me. There were a couple of times I fell and Four helped me back up, but I have been getting the hang of the exercise. Four looks like a sweaty mess, but I feel exhilarated, wanting to train some more.

"I'm going to get us some water. We can leave afterwards." Four suggest.

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll be in the next room over. If you need me-"

"I'll yell for you." I tell him, trying to assure him I will be fine alone. He nods and walk out of the room.

I look around the training room more, looking at the incredible things that are in it. The room is vast, more like an arena, and is filled with equipment to train in fighting. It could fit at least 50 people and the different sections of the room specialize in different fighting techniques. One side is for shooting moving targets, while another area is target practice. The knife section actually have human shields, so you can throw knives at different body parts. There are fighting mats, exercise equipment, a climbing net, an obstacle course and even a running track enclosing the entire room. I was able to try almost all of it.

I see the punching bags that are shaped like the human form. We didn't get a chance to work on them. So I decide to try one out. The bag is attached to the ceiling and floor by a chain. It seems to be really secure, not even moving as I push it. I punch the bag, and it doesn't move at all. I punch it again, and still, nothing. I am getting increasingly frustrated, so I get into a better position, punch the bag, and finally it moves, more like vibrates. I am becoming determined to have this darn thing move, so I keep at it. I punch it a few times, and finally I get it to move more, but I keep punching it, feeling stronger evertime. Eventually I punch the bag really hard, too hard because the chain breaks and the bag falls to the ground. I broke the bag.

I don't think I was supposed to do that. I look up the wall, and see the other piece of chain hanging from the ceiling. I go to the punching bag, and pick up the broken chain, trying to figure out a way to fix it, but a powerful voice yells from the other end of the room, telling me, "Leave it!"

It's Four. I am shocked to hear him so loud. He pulls out his phone, and types something on it, as he approaches me. "I'm…I'm so sorry. I can fix it, I can-"

"Leave it." He says again, putting his phone away, and leading me out the room. He is walking me down a dark hallway, and I am unsure where we are going. I think we pass my room, and I am letting Four take me wherever he wants to go.

"I can explain." I whisper to him, but he looks at me like I'm crazy. He keeps walking, until we reach what looks like a large waiting room. We continue into another room, which has an exit on the opposite side, a computer in the corner, cabinets and tables on another side, and a medical exam chair in the middle.

"Sit." He tells me, but I am reluctant, as he locks the door behind us, and checks the other door to make sure it is locked as well. He goes to the cabinets and unlock them to grab a few things for whatever he plans on doing.

"I can explain." I say again.

"Please, sit, Tris." He asks me in a gentler matter this time. I go sit on the exam chair, and he moves it so I am leaning further back. "In Dauntless, when people complete their physical training, they have to do their mental training. They take a serum-"

"The fear serum?" remembering my faction lessons.

"Yes. The fear serum allows you to go through your deepest, darkest fears and face them." He says, wiping a side of his neck with an alcohol swab. Abnegation has mental training as well, but it takes you through different scenarios to test your selflessness. There is even a scenario where you have to decide if you will save someone's life at the risk of your own. The serum can be brutal. Four offers me an alcohol swab, "I want you to go through mine."

"Why?"

"Do you trust me Tris?"

"With my life." I respond without hesitation. He gives me a strange look, like he is unworthy of my trust. I take the alcohol swab and clean off the side of my neck to prove it. He continues to work. I am terrified at what we are about to do, but I trust Four knows what he is doing. I can't help but ask though, "Have you done this with anyone before?"

"No." He hooks up some wireless electrodes to the temples of my head.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" He place more electrodes on his head, and starts the computer to whatever program needs to be running.

"Yes, I am." He pulls out two needles and place them on the desk besides us. "I have to inject the serum into you. It takes a couple of minutes for it to react." I nod my head in understanding, and offer my cleaned neck to him. He takes the needle and places it in my neck, while holding the other side gently. I wince a little at the initial contact, considering it is a big needle, but it goes away. I expect to feel something immediately, but nothing. He injects himself quickly like someone who has done it hundreds of times. "Scoot up," he tells me. I do, and I realize he is going to sit behind me. Once he does, he leans me back against him.

I feel safe in his arms, as he wraps himself around me. I am starting to get woozy and tired as I start to close my eyes. The last thing I hear is Four telling me, "Be Brave."

~oOo~

I wake up shivering. It is so windy. Did someone open a window? My eyes are blurry. That serum made me disoriented.

As my vision clears up, I realize I am on top of a roof of a building, the Willis Tower in Downtown Chicago I figure based on the buildings surrounding it. This building is at least 100 stories tall. The sun is setting in the distance, and the Chicago wind has kicked in. I reluctantly get up, feeling like I am going to get blown away with the strong wind. I turn behind me to see Four, who looks to be having a heart attack as he leans closely against a wall. We must be in his Fear simulation.

"Four!" I yell out. I cautiously walk towards him, who seems to be staring out towards the skyline.

"This doesn't get easy!" He yells back.

"If I knew you were going to take me to the Willis Tower, I would've worn a warm coat." I joke, leaning towards him for warmth. While this is beautiful to be so high up, I am freezing with the cold, harsh wind. He wraps his arms around me to keep me warm, and he actually cracks a smile. "What should we do?!"

"We jump!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"I have to face my fear, or it doesn't end!"

"And you have a fear of heights?!" He nods. I don't have a fear of heights, but I think I have a fear of feeling the pain at the end of falling. "Maybe we can fly!" I suggest.

"That's not how it works!"

"Have you ever tried?!"

"No!"

"How do you know then?!" He is at a loss for words, unable to argue my weird logic. We are in his head. So I figure we can do anything. None of this is real. I move away from his hold, and reach for his hand. I pull him towards the edge. "Let's fly."

"I don't think that's how it-" but it is too late, as I jump off the roof pulling Four with me, but instead of falling, we are actually flying, like superheroes. "Holly shit!" he let's go of my hand, to hold his in front of him, like he's Superman. I hold out my hands like I am a bird. "This is amazing!" He yells to me. I can see the excitement and happiness in his face, as we fly between skyscrapers in Downtown Chicago. I can't help, but feel the same.

My eyes are watery, so I blink a couple of times to clear them, but suddenly, I am laying on the floor of an empty room, still in flying position. Four is next to me, rolling on his back, laughing. "What happened?" I ask.

He turns to me, wiping away my windblown hair. "Once I don't feel the fear, the simulation moves on to the next one." He explains. I stick out my lip, pouting that our flying session had to end so quickly. He laughs at my reaction, and uses his thumb to gently rub my pouty lip away. I grin with his gentle touch.

His happy mood ends, as the walls start moving around us. "What's happening?" I ask, confused by this fear. Any light that was there is gone, and we are in complete darkness. I stretch out my arms, to reach for Four, but I come in contact to a moving wall. I reach out the other end, unable to see anything, and finally I feel Four's chest. He is breathing rapidly, and it feels painful. I realize he is claustrophobic. "What should we do?"

"This is one of my hardest." He says breathlessly. "I need to calm down."

"Maybe we can make this fun." I suggest.

"I doubt it." I think about what we can do in a shrinking room, but the closing walls are even making me nervous. Then a thought comes into my mind.

"This reminds me of the Chasm." I close my eyes, and think about the Chasm's waterfalls.

"TRIS!" I open my eyes, and realize the room is starting to fill up with water, as the walls are closing.

"Sorry!" I tell him. I close my eyes again, thinking about the cave of the Chasm, and instead of feeling wet, I hear rushing water surrounding us. I open my eyes to see four waterfalls surrounding us, instead of shrinking walls. "It's beautiful," I say reaching out to touch the water. Four reaches out with me, as we get our hands wet. It feels nice, not too cold to the touch. There is a light now above us. I look up to see the light is the night sky. The same sky that comes through in the Chasm. We are getting wet, but it feels refreshing. I turn to Four, and realize he has been gazing at me in amazement. "You ready to walk through?" I ask, getting up and reaching out my hand for him.

He grabs it, "Yeah, I am." We hold hands and walk through the waterfall together.

We keep walking, with the night sky no longer illuminating us, and we are consumed by darkness. We keep walking, and I feel Four has let go of my hand. I stop, to reach for him, calling out his name, but no response. Abruptly a bright light comes on right above me. I look around and I am in what looks like an interrogation room. I see a group of people walking into the light surrounding me. I see my mother, who is crying profusely, begging to let me go. She is held tightly by Peter and Al. Eric, Max, and oddly enough Dr. Jeanine Matthews are staring at me, looking content.

"Beatrice Prior, I sentence you to death for treason." Jeanine announces.

"You may execute the traitor." Max states. Max and Jeanine have evil smirks on their faces. I try to get away, but I am chained up to a metal poll, with my arms locked up behind me. That's when I see Four walk up towards me, with a gun in his hand. I know this isn't real, but I can't help but start to cry.

"This is a new fear." He tells me. "I have to kill you." He moves his gun and points it towards my head. "I look away to shoot." He says, looking away from me. I close my eyes, trying to hold back my tears, hoping it doesn't hurt too much. "But I never can." I open my eyes, to see he has turned the gun towards him and shoots.

"Four!" I yell and the room goes dark. I fall to my hands and knees, trying to get control of my crying.

"Come here." Someone commands. I get up, to walk towards the voice. Once again I am alone, but I have a better sense of where I am supposed to go. I see a lighted room, and I carefully walk towards it. "I told you to come here! Don't make me ask again," the voice demands, and I walk faster.

When I finally reach the lighted room, I realize I am in a typical Abnegation living room. "Finally. You better stop wasting my time. Take off your shirt and get on your knees." I turn to the voice, and am shocked to see Marcus Eaton in front of me. He looks taller and wider than I'm used to. "Do what I say, God Dammit!" He yells, confused as to what is happening. That is when I see a little boy walk in front of me. He has his head down and is unbuttoning his shirt.

"Four?" I ask, but he doesn't answer. He has taken his shirt off, turned around, and kneels on the floor. When I get a better look at his face, I can see who it is. It is the same blue eyes, dark hair, and plump lips. It is Four, but as a child.

"Tobias." I call out for him, and he looks up at me, with a dejected face. I look around the room, and see no one is here, so this must be Four reliving a childhood memory. "Come here." I gently ask him, but he shakes his head gloomily, trying not to cry.

I look up to Marcus to see he is taking off his belt. I cover my mouth in disgust, scared at what he is going to do. "This is for your own good." He tells Tobias, as he wraps the belt around his hand, and gets ready to swing.

"NO!" I yell, running towards Tobias, and wrapping him in my arms. Marcus swings his belt on my back, and I feel the excruciating pain. I take it in, wrapping myself around Tobias, taking the pain away from him. I whisper into his ear, as I hold him, "Everything is going to be ok. You're safe now. I won't let him hurt you." I feel the boy shaking, as I am trying to calm him down. I keep whispering the words to him trying to make him not feel scared. The beating continues as Marcus swings his belt on my back, hips and behind as hard as he can, but I don't care. All I can think about is making Tobias feel safe. That is when I let my emotions really show, and tell him "I love you."

~oOo~

I jerk awake, gasping for air. I reach for the electrodes, pulling them off my head, and jump off the exam chair. Four goes to the computer, typing something, but I am too distracted as I try to touch my back and behind. I can still feel the pain of the belt, to the point where I think I'm bleeding. I pull my shirt up, and realize nothing is wrong with me.

I turn to Four, who is looking at me with awe. I cover my mouth with both my hands, trying to hold back my tears, but I can't. I quickly walk up to him and wrap him in my arms, like I did with the younger Tobias. "I'm so sorry. I should've known. I should've said something. I'm so sorry." I tell him repeatedly.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I should've known about Marcus. I knew something was weird. I should do something. I should make him factionless. I am so sorry you had to go through that." I tell him through my tears, as I hug him tightly.

He lifts my chin, so I look at him directly. I wipe away my tears, and sniff to try to stop the crying, but I can't help it. I felt the pain for that little boy in Abnegation. This should've never happened to Tobias. He deserves justice. "You're Divergent."

I am not surprised he figured it out. I wanted him to figure it out. "Yes, I am."

He give me his charming smile, and says, "So am I." Suddenly it all clicks. The way he was able to hold me back when I was running away the night of my attack. The way he is naturally gifted in Dauntless, despite coming from Abnegation. Everything he was able to accomplish in such a short time period. The fact that he was able to take the beatings as a child, and most likely for several years. Tobias is the strongest, most intelligent, and most resilient person I know. He's Divergent.

"We have a lot in common Tobias Eaton."

"Say it again."

"What?"

"Say my name again."

"Tobias Eaton." He bends down, and kisses me. A real kiss, a passionate kiss, a kiss that feels like the first one because it will make you forget about your first kiss. I move my hands towards his hair, to make sure he never stops. He kisses me so fiercely, I feel like I may never breath again. I open my mouth, pleading for him to make the kiss deeper, and he accepts my requests, sneaking his tongue to caress my mouth. I feel my knees go weak, but he holds me tighter. He picks me up, so now we are face to face, and I wrap my arms around his neck to hold on tight.

We continue the kiss, until we have to take a moment to breath. He pulls back, breathing hard against my mouth, as he leans his forehead against mine, looking at me intently. I love his presence. I love how he is holding me against him. I love him, but I dare not say it again. It is far too soon to announce our love to each other, even though I know how I feel.

I do the next best thing. "Tobias Eaton." I say his name again. He chuckles and kisses me again.

~oOo~

"Favorite food?" Four asks, as we sit at a corner booth at the Spirited Café. The Café is on the outskirts of the Dauntless compound. You can even get a nice view of the streets of Downtown Chicago, since we are right next to them.

Four ordered a BLT sandwich with fries, and I ordered potato skins for dinner. Not many people are here, which is nice, as we sit and get to know each other. I am leaning against the window, and he is sitting right next to me. We can't keep our hands off each other, which I don't mind.

"Would you believe me if I said chicken stew?" I offer.

"Typical Abnegation food? No." He says, taking the last bite of his sandwich. We asked each other the basic questions to get to know each other, like favorite color, favorite animal, favorite things to do, and now favorite food. We even talked about our career goals. I got to know Four pretty well, which is ironic since we already know our deepest secrets. It was nice to keep the conversation lite, after what we have been through together.

"I can't help it. My mother would make it for me when I was sick. It is very comforting." He looks at me like I am nuts, as he takes a drink of his water. "Would it help if I told you she added garlic salt, basil, and sage to the stew. She would also add potatoes, which are my favorite, flour to make the stew thick, it would take her all day to make it, and she would bake homemade bread to compliment the meal."

"Mmmmmm. Now you're talking." He says, eating his fries. He offers me one, and I take a bite. I do love potatoes. Four has his arm wrapped around me, casually rubbing my arm.

"Maybe she could make it for you?" Four looks down at his plate contemplating my idea. Meeting the parents kind of suggest we are in a relationship, and we haven't defined what we are yet. I am hoping we are serious, but at the same time, I doubt he would want to go back to Abnegation. I'm not sure how we are going to make this work.

"Sounds like a plan." He agrees. I try to hide my excitement, by taking a drink of my water. It's a good thing he wants to meet my mother. I don't dwell on it further, wanting to enjoy our dinner together.

"What's your favorite food?"

"I thought you knew me President."

I try to think of what his favorite food could be, thinking about our past meals together. Then it comes to me, "Dauntless cake!" I guess excitedly.

"Absolutely. I plan to have that as my last meal."

"Really? That's not even a meal."

"It's the perfect meal. What would you have?"

"My mother's chicken-"

(BANG! BANG!)

 **A/N: Those are gunshots you hear/read. The resolution is in the next chapter….in 3** **rd** **person point of view.**


	19. BANG! BANG!

**Chapter 11**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

(BANG! BANG!)

"Ahhhhh!" Someone screams as two gunshots are fire in the Café. Hysteria breaks out, but luckily, this is Dauntless. No one is running away. People duck under their tables to take cover, as the first shot broke the glass window, and the second shot hit someone.

Tris.

(BANG! BANG!)

Four was too slow moving Tris out of the way and under the table. He was enthralled with the woman sitting next to him, wanting to touch her, get to know her, be with her. She is everything he wanted; smart, strong, feisty, stubborn, kind, loving, Divergent.

Now she's shot.

(BANG!...BANG!...BANG!)

Four covers her body to make sure she doesn't get shot again, while they lie under the table. "Tris….Tris." He calls to her, hoping she replies back, but nothing. He checks her pulse, and it's still beating. He checks her nose, and she is still breathing, but it is labored. He checks her body to see where she is hurt. She has taken a bullet to the upper arm. Luckily it went all the way through. That bullet hit him as well, but just off his shoulder. She was also shot in the lower torso, much more deadly. "Fuck." He knows he failed her.

(BANG! BANG!)

Four can hear the ambulance and police coming, but they sound far away. He takes off his shirt to tie around her arm, so the bleeding will slow down. He uses her shirt to cover her second wound. He quickly pecks her on the lips, and gets up off the floor to end this. He is crouching next to a booth, and the bullets are still coming despite the fact that the shooter already shot his target. The shooter is only breaking the equipment and decorations in the restaurant. The extra gunfire is only to make sure Tris actually dies.

(BANG! BANG!)

He looks to the other patrons, only a few came to the restaurant, but enough to help him figure out where the shooter is. He pulls out his gun, and signals where to shoot. One patron points to their left. Another points up, to indicate how tall. Their friend tries to describe how far. "About 20 feet", she whispers.

Four waits for his moment. The same female patron slides the napkin dispenser from their table across the floor. Four is confused by her action, until he realizes he can see a reflection on the dispenser. He carefully angles it to the appropriate position. He can see the shooter, it's blurry, but it will do.

(BANG! BANG! BANG!...BANG!)

Four looks back at Tris, whose still breathing, but looks like she is struggling. There is blood seeping from her. The time to act is now.

Four looks back at the napkin dispenser, and waits for his moment. He sees the shooter bend down, probably reload. He gets up, takes his aim, and waits for the shooter to stand up. He does, and Four is shocked at who he's sees. It's Al, the troubled Dauntless member. He thought he was getting better, but he is obviously wrong. Four doesn't hesitate.

(BANG!)

One shot, Al is dead.

~oOo~

 **Tris POV**

"President Prior, can you hear me?" I try to open my eyes to the bright room, but it is too painful. I groan not wanting to wake up, but someone is trying to talk to me. I should answer.

"Let me turn off the light." I hear someone running over and making the room darker, which is much better. "President Prior, squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" I do, but it takes all my strength to do this.

"Good. Good. Can you open your eyes?" It is easier to open them without the light, but it still takes a lot of the strength oddly. I open my eyes anyways.

I look around and see Shauna. She was the one talking to me. "This is great," she says.

I look at the my side, and see my teary eyed mother. She squeezes my hand, grateful that I am ok. "Am I ok?" unsure of my own injuries.

Shauna informs me, "Better than anyone I've seen get shot twice." She jokes. She goes to turn the lights back on, and comes back to my bed to explain my wounds. "We thought we would have to send you to an Erudite hospital, but luckily we were able to fix all your injuries. You were shot in your left arm," I look over and see the bandage and sling, which doesn't seem to be the cause of my pain. "And shot in the side of your stomach." That is it. I can feel the pain forming there, and spreading throughout my body. It is starting to ease though, as I become more alert. "There were no fatal injuries to deal with. You fortunately only need to be cleaned up and stitched. Do you have any questions?"

"How long was I out?"

"One day. It's really remarkable. Your body is healing nicely." My Divergence probably helped this. I dare not ask though.

"Thank you Shauna, for everything."

"Of course. You had us scared for a minute there." She tells me, getting a little emotional herself. "I will leave you two alone." My mother and I watch as Shauna exits my room.

"It's time for me to leave." I tell my mother.

"I agree. You are healing nicely already. You would be better at home. However, there are people here to see you."

"Who?"

"Quite of few Dauntless. They told me their names were Christina, Will, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn-."

"That's a lot of people. I don't think I'm ready to talk to everyone tonight to be honest."

"I will send them away. I'm sure they won't mind. They came to make sure you were doing well." I am surprised she didn't say Four's name. Unless…

"Did Four get hurt?"

"He's fine."

"He's not out in the waiting area?"

"No, he is not. I told him to leave. We had…a talk, earlier?"

"A talk?"

"We had an argument Beatrice. He should've been protecting you, but he didn't, obviously." I know my mother fears for my safety. She doesn't want me to have the same fate of my father, but this isn't his fault. I wanted to go out with him. I wasn't thinking the date would be dangerous.

"It's not like he was hired to protect me, and this is much my fault. I was the one…distracting him." My mother is surprised by my words, but doesn't comment. "Anyone else wanting to see me?"

"Max is also here."

"Max Phifer?! Here?"

"Yes. He wants to speak to you. I tried to turn him away, but he refused." Of all the times Max finally decides to see me, it is when I am at my weakest. I am not ready to see him, however, this might be my only time to get a one on one meeting. I don't really have a choice.

"Let me talk to him."

"Okay, let me get him, but I will only allow a few minutes of your time." I nod, and she exits the room to get him. It didn't take very long for him to walk in my room in full Dauntless uniform, looking like the leader of Dauntless ready to battle.

"Finally. It only took me being shot at to finally meet with you."

"I apologize. I have been a busy-"

"Cut the crap Max!" He is taken back by my harsh words, but I don't stop. "In your compound, I was attacked two times within a week! If you don't think something is wrong in Dauntless, then you are accepting that attempting to kill someone is a danger that occurs in Dauntless! Deal with it!"

"The first attack was a threat, the second attack was from an deranged individual. These are separate incidents."

"Which makes it worst! What is happening in Dauntless that allows people to freely attack others? I almost died, in Dauntless, TWICE!" He looks at me furious, frustrated, but also unsure what to say. He knows this is unacceptable, and he isn't going to get away with it anymore. "You have a choice. You either correct the violence that occurs in Dauntless, or the Council will be forced to do a full evaluation of your command, including you."

"You have my word, I will make sure we will fix our violence problem in Dauntless."

I look at him sternly, not wanting to back down. I want to believe him, but he is part of the problem. So I push for more, "Now, more than ever, Dauntless members are going to have to work with other factions to show they are not the dangerous robots everyone think they are."

"I agree. Our reputation has gone to shit after this week."

He is right, other factions are going to have no trust with Dauntless after all this gets out. But it makes me wonder, "What happened at the Café that has you suddenly so anxious, besides me getting shot obviously?"

"Nothing you should worry about, however, until we have everything figured out, you should have Dauntless security beside you at all public outings."

"Security? Wait a minute, is the shooter still free?"

"No, he was exterminated." I feel ashamed to be relieved, but I can't help it. One less person to worry about trying to kill me.

"Who was it?"

"Why don't we go into more details when you are up for it. Until then, I will arrange security to protect you. It will be my best man, I promise you."

"I don't trust you." I sincerely tell Max. Max could be the one behind all these attacks. I don't know. I do know this is the first time he ever shown concern for my safety.

"You don't have a choice." He sternly tells me back, and walks out of my room, ending the conversation.

My mother returns, and sees how agitated I am. "Are you ok? Did he say something to upset you? Should I do something?"

"No, don't. I'm ok." I try to assure her. I wipe my face in frustration with my good hand, but try to calm down. "I'm just, ready to go."

My mother pats my knee in comfort, "I will get your discharge papers organized." She is about to leave, but I stop her, thinking of the question Max wouldn't answer.

"Before you go, what happened at the Café?"

"I think it is best someone else explains." She sighs, "Let me go get him." While I wait, I lay here looking over my injuries a little more. My arm is in a sling, and I have bandages around my waist. My arm doesn't hurt, but my stomach feels like I have needles in them. It seems to get better if I don't focus on the pain.

I don't want to be in Dauntless anymore. I did my part, and I am ready to go. Part of me feels like a coward, but I don't care. I didn't think my time here would be so dangerous. I feel on edge, and can't stand lying in this bed, in this hospital room, in Dauntless.

I wiggle my feet and feel my legs are stiff, but fine. I swing them off the bed, removinb my blanket and start take off the wires connecting me to the medical machines. Of course alarms sound off, but I don't care. I get up, and wobble a little, trying to get the feeling in my legs back. I realize I am not wearing much clothing, so I grab the robe that is hanging in the corner of the room.

I got to get out of here. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to go home. I start to breathe hard, as I struggle to walk, but I think it is because I am panicking. What if they won't let me leave? What if someone else want to finish me off? What if the plan was to always kill me?

"Beatrice!" my mother yells my name, as she runs into my room, with Four. "You have to get back in the bed. You haven't been formerly discharged yet."

"I'm fine." I strain to convince her, as I walk to the door. My mother gently grabs me, trying to stop me, but I try to shake her away. Four firmly looks at me, like he isn't going to let me leave either. "I'm fine mom. Please, let me go." I tell her, but my voice is shaky and I am starting to breathe even harder.

"Beatrice, calm down," she tells me, but I can't. I feel like I'm not safe. I need to get out of here.

I finally get out of my mother's hold, probably because she is afraid she will hurt me more. I walk faster to the door, but Four is blocking my way. "Move." I whisper, trying to gain the strength to tell him what to do.

"No," he calmly tells me, looking at me uncompromising.

"I can't be here. I don't want to be here. You can't make me." I try to push him away with my one good arm, but Four hugs me. "No! Let me go!" I demand, but I am slowly giving up. "Please, I can't stay here."

"You need to stay," he whispers in my ear. "I know you are healing quickly because of your divergence, but we can't have others getting suspicious."

"I can't." I tell him in a strained voice, but holding him like he is my only lifeline. He easily picks me up, and lies me on the bed. He decides to lie with me, and rub my back in comfort. I burry my face in his shoulder, feeling ashamed.

"I know you hate feeling weak, but I need you to take care of yourself." I nod my head, and relax my body further. I see the lights were turned off, and it sounds like my mother left. I don't move from Four's arms to look. I am feeling much better, with the panic attack passing. He reaches over to cover me with the hospital blankets, and with that I fall asleep

~oOo~

"President Prior, do you plan on pressing charges against Dauntless?"

"President Prior, would you say your trip was successful despite the attacks?"

"President Prior, should people not be allowed to contact Dauntless?"

"President Prior, have you found anyone worth of dating?"

"President Prior, what was like being shot at?"

"President Prior, what would you say to other Factions about Dauntless violent behavior?"

The Candor reporters are wilder than ever. They are throwing questions at me, left and right, even though this is technically not a press conference. I have no plans answering one question from them today, even though Candor demanded it for several days. I was only going to do this on my own terms, no one else's.

A few days have pass, and I am finally leaving Dauntless. Four convinced me to stay here as long as possible, so I look like a normal person who was shot twice. I relent, only because he promised me real food and to sleep with me every night. It was less about intimacy, and more feeling safe, knowing he was right next to me if anything happens. It helped that the many people who I have met this past week, like Christina, Uriah, Will, Zeke, and Shauna, visited to make my days go by faster.

Four has been with me a lot as well, although, we have not made our relationship official. We kept it pretty secret actually, with my mother only knowing how close we are. The time we have spent has made me believe we should try a relationship, despite the difficulties that lie ahead.

But it is time to go. Max has not told me who will be my security. I heard there has been arguments about it, thus why a decision hasn't been made yet. I don't have time to wait. I will make the decision for him. I have a schedule to keep. I plan to visit Artistry and Candor factions. It will be shorter trips compared to my Dauntless visit, since I am welcomed at those factions and can visit anytime. I also promised a meeting with Evelyn. It's time to get back to work.

I told the reporters I will make my statement before I leave, but the reporters are relentless. I am back in front of the Dauntless Compound entrance, but this time several Dauntless members, including the Council and Max are here. The Candor news media and other Faction members in the area are in attendance as well. Christina lets me know their ready. I am feeling overwhelmed, and should of taken Four's and my mother's advice to release a statement.

But I didn't want to look weak. I still have my arm in a sling, but it is fully healed. I wanted to give the look that I am still recovering from my injuries to look normal. Otherwise I am healthy, and ready to get back to my Presidential duties. I didn't want to hide behind an electronic statement, and hurry away from Dauntless. I wanted to show I am ready to return to my job, despite everything that happened to me. I even wore my Abnegation Uniform to look professional and Presidential. I'm not scared anymore.

"There will be no questions answered today." Christina announces to the reporters at the podium. I wait on the sidelines with Four for Christina to get everyone calmed down and organized. Four is acting as my security.

I walk up to the podium, ready to give my speech. "Thank you everyone, for coming out today. I wanted to let you know I am doing well, and will be going back to work Monday. I still plan to visit Candor and Artistry next week, and will be meeting with their leaders to discuss their concerns briefly. I do not plan on conducting any formal interviews during my trips." So stop asking, I think to myself. "While my trip has been rocky, I have enjoyed my time here. Especially my time with Dauntless members, and the dates that I had. Many of them were lovely, but unfortunately, I doubt I will have time to continue dating any Dauntless members from now on." This would be a great time to announce my relationship with Four, but that would be wrong of me. Despite my feelings, nothing is official.

"As many of you known, I am recovering from an attack made from Dauntless member Al Cruz." Four finally told me what happened, and I was startled Al shot me. He didn't seem to have the guts to kill me to be honest. He seemed scared to commit such a violent act. I am left wondering, what happened to him. I continue, "While this was the second attack I faced in Dauntless, I can assure you that Dauntless is not the dangerous place you all assume it to be." People groan, mumble, and protest this statement, probably thinking this is hard to believe considering everything that has happened. Some of the Dauntless look ashamed, not being able to have a valid argument.

Christina quiets everyone down, "I assure you. Dauntless are not dangerous people. You may ask how I know. After my attack, several people came to my rescue and need. A few people who choose to remain nameless, who helped in taking down Al during his attack and attended to my medical needs immediately. But one person in particular, his name is Four, risked his life to protect me. Afterwards, he took time from his busy schedule to care for me during my days of recovery. He has been nothing but gracious, kind, and sweet during my recovery. I have felt safe with him. He has even volunteered his time to be my security as long as I need it." This is not true, Four has not decided to do this, nor Max allowed it. I make the decision for them. He is the only one I would trust with my life, and I want to continue to be with him, even if it is in secret. By the look on Max's face, he is not happy with my decision.

I ignore him and continue, "If Dauntless are such violent people, then I wouldn't be standing here today." Four suddenly walks to me, while I am still giving my speech. I turn to him, looking at him little confused, but am happy when I see him. I then see the determined look on his face, and fear he is going to reveal my lie. He walks right to me, cradles my face with one hand and grabs my waist with the other, and whispers to me, "Fuck it." He then kisses me so passionately, with cameras flashing like crazy and reporters yelling more questions. I almost forget to not move my 'injured' arm. I did remember to kiss him back.

 **A/N: The relationship is public and Four will be her personal security guard. Up next is figuring out their arrangement, secret meetings, public altercations, and visiting more factions. The next chapter should be a long one, but we're half way through the story, and events are coming quickly.**


	20. No Rest for the Dead

**Chapter 12 Part 1**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. This took a while to write, and I got caught up reading fanficiton. I couldn't help it. Back to the story.**

After the excitement of the press conference, I'm finally heading back to Abnegation, with Four driving us. It is late and the drive takes about 3 hours, but in a Dauntless car, it will thankfully be shorter. No one is on the road, since cars are for government bureaucrats and everyone else takes public transportation or taxicabs. The car is very nice; sleek, black and very smooth. I didn't think we needed it, but Four insisted. The car is way too fancy for Abnegation, but Four is my official security and takes my security very seriously, even though the attacks on me occurred in Dauntless.

Activity has increased around me, since everyone thinks we are in a relationship. News of our kiss spread across the state. People do seem excited. We even have a couple nickname, FourTris. This has been an awkward experience. It's not like I dislike the kiss. I didn't want him to stop, but what does it mean now? Are we together? Is he going to stay with me? Was this only for the press? That seems so unlike Four, but I am too nervous to ask. So we've been sitting in the car in silence.

I have an idea. "Could we go over my upcoming schedule?" I ask Four.

"Sure." Four responds, not looking away from the road.

"Good." I reach for my bag, pulling out my notebook to look over my calendar, "So, I have my visits to Candor and Artistry. You can work with them to organize any security I need." Four nods his head, never looking at me. "I have the Choosing Ceremony afterwards. I will have to go back to Dauntless, since they are hosting it."

"Yep." I am getting frustrated by Four lack of response, but I continue.

"I want to go back to Abnegation after the Ceremony, to rest and train the initiates for a couple of days, but you don't have to come back." I suggest.

"I'll be returning with you." Four insist.

"I know you might not want to see Marcus-"

"It's fine Beatrice." He harshly responds. Now, I'm getting angry, but I try to remain calm. For some reason, Four has become distant and short with me, and I don't like it.

"Where do you plan on living in Abnegation?"

"With you of course."

"Really?" I wasn't thinking we would live together.

"Where else would I live Beatrice?"

"I don't know." I really didn't. Maybe with one of the male Abnegation members. He does need to be around me during the day, but what about at night. What about sleeping arrangements. "Where would you sleep?"

He chuckles, "I don't plan on sleeping with you."

"Oh thank goodness. I would hate to make this even more awkward." I sarcastically remark. He doesn't respond, focusing all his attention on the dam road. I grudgingly continue going over my schedule, "I have to visit Ingenious and Erudite too, which won't be easy. Maybe I should have more security there."

"Maybe."

I'm over Four giving me these short answers. It is infuriating me. I can't help but blurt out, "I need to meet with Evelyn Johnson before I head back to Abnegation."

Four stops the car, jerking the both of us forward. "What?!"

That was so wrong of me, but I wanted to get Four's attention. I don't want to hurt him though. I explain, "I have a meeting with Evelyn Johnson at the Factionless headquarters. I promised to meet her after my trip at Dauntless to giver her an update. If you want to get there quickly, you should take the next exit."

Four turns off the car. "You know about Evelyn?"

"You know about your mother?" I ask, just as surprised.

He sighs, "Why are you meeting with her?"

"I will only answer your questions if you answer mine." I bargain. He reluctantly agrees. "I do know Evelyn. We met when I first became President. We meet to discuss how to make the Factionless lives better. She's pretty much their leader…although now I wonder if she has an ulterior motive." It seems like Evelyn was setting me up with Four, since he knows about her too. "What about you?"

"She contacted me when I completed initiation. We've been in contact ever since." That long? Wow.

"What do you do for her?"

"I help her get supplies. What about you?"

"I been wanting to create legislation that will help the Factionless, and she has been helping with what they need the most." He nods, but it looks like he is trying to figure something out. "Have you seen Evelyn?"

"No. We only talked through electronic messaging."

"Not even once?"

"Nope. I never had a chance to go to the Factionless sector without someone noticing. Plus, I think it is best we don't meet."

"Oh." Now I wonder was Evelyn trying to see him using me. I must tell him about Evelyn's involvement. "Four…I think you should know…Evelyn wanted me to meet you when I was visiting Dauntless."

"God dam it!" Four exclaims. I try to calm him, caressing his arm.

"Please Four," I beg, hoping he will come back to me. "You're obviously angry. What's wrong?"

"I'm frustrated Tris. I shouldn't have kissed you in front of the press-"

"Just so you know, I liked the kiss and hope for some more in the future." I tell him, smirking.

He seems pleased, but rubs his face frustratingly anyways. He continues, "I made your life more chaotic. Your life is already being threatened. People are coming after you, people I didn't even know. I'm overwhelmed Tris." I didn't realize Four was having problems and should of been aware of his concerns.

"Then…let's figure it out, together. Don't block me out." Four looks a little dejected, but I don't stop there, "Come to the Factionless meeting with me." He contemplates my offer for a minute, but eventually nods in agreement. He turns towards me, and unexpectedly kisses my lips. It was short and sweet, and so pleased he did it. He turns on the car and drives off to head to the Factionless Headquarters.

Here we go.

~oOo~

"Tobias?" Evelyn gasps, the moment the door is open, seeing Four and I standing in front of it. "Is that really you?"

"Yes…Evelyn." Four replies firmly.

"Please, come in." Evelyn says rather enthusiastically. Four tries to remain emotionless. We sit at her dining room table, and she offers something to drink, but we decline.

"Tobias, how are you?" she asks.

"We're not here to talk about Tobias. And please refer to my security as Four from now on."

"Your security?" She asks annoyed.

"Yes." I say determined, not wanting to put Four in a worst position. "Shall we begin?"

"Of course, President Prior," Evelyn responds kind of vehemently.

We discuss the Factionless agreement. Evelyn is frustrated by how slow I'm moving, but I explain getting Factionless more rights in our state will not be easy. They are considered the minorities in our State, and I have to convince others to join me. I promise Abnegation will help where we can in the meantime. I will attempt to have Dauntless ease up on their monitoring of the Factionless. After witnessing Dauntless reputation declining, this is a good time for changes to be made. I also promise to work to change the factionless laws a lot more after the choosing ceremony. I envision seeing Factionless children getting to choose a faction at the Choosing Ceremony in two years. I still have hope people can change quickly.

I stand up to leave, but Four does not join me. Quiet throughout our discussion, he finally asks, "Did you set me up with Beatrice?"

Evelyn seems taken aback by his question, but tries to hide it. "Yes." I decide to sit down after the revelation. "It's not what you think." She tries to defend, terribly.

"Why?" He asks.

"I wanted to see my son. This was the best way to do that."

"That's all? I could of send a picture."

"Four. Don't be rude."

"Why did you set me up with Beatrice?"

"Because Four, I wanted to see you." Four is not buying it and neither am I. "I want to mend our relationship." He chuckles after that comment. "And I want you to help us." Tobias stops laughing.

"Us?" He asks, confused.

"I want you to help me and President Prior."

"I never asked for this." I interrupt.

"I know." Four tells me. He turns back to Evelyn, and states, "You need to be more specific, if you expect me to help."

"I want you to join us. The Factionless." I try to hide my astonishment. She wants him to be factionless. "Considering everything that has happened in Dauntless, the way they dismiss you, the way they mistreat their members, why would you want to stay there? Look around Four. The Factionless are strong, respectful, equipped, and organized. With you by my side, we would only be stronger." Four stares at Evelyn, contemplating what she said. I might as well not be here. Would he actually become Factionless for her? He looks like he is considering it. I don't know.

"It's time to go." Four finally speaks, and he gets up to leave. I follow. Evelyn remains in her seat, watching us exit her home.

"Think about it Four. I'll be in contact," is the last thing Evelyn says.

We head back to the car, but I want to explain myself, "I'm sorry Four. I shouldn't of come. I shouldn't have brought you. I really didn't know her intentions."

"Don't worry Tris," he turns towards me to squeeze and rubs my shoulders. "I still trust you.". He then grabs my hand and we walk away.

~oOo~

"Wake up," I nudge Four, who is falling asleep next to me. He wakes up abruptly, but luckily quietly since we are at a Candor hearing. He glares at me, only to realize others in the courtroom near us was looking at us very angry, since they are much more engaged in the court hearing. Four clears his throat and returns his attention back to the case. Everyone else does as well. I can't help but giggle.

We are at the Candor faction headquarters in Springfield, Illinois, our state capitol. It is only a few miles from Abnegation headquarters. We didn't do much in Abnegation, after only a few days of rest. Four made sure the security at my home in Abnegation was updated to his liking. We had outdated security technology, cameras and computers that don't work or struggle to stay on, since people believe nothing dangerous could happens in Abnegation. But with everything I found out with Four's family, the factionless possible uprising, and threats against my life, it is time for Abnegation to be secured like the other factions.

Marcus was the only one who had a problem with it, citing he didn't think it was the government's job to be 'spying' on its citizens. While I do agree, I promised that the new security system is only to be used to monitor law breaking actions and suspicious activity. Marcus was still anxious, but considering I know he has broken the law in the past by abusing his wife and child, it is hard to take his concerns seriously.

Four actively avoided Marcus, and Marcus had no time to see him. Since all I had to do was get updates about Abnegation, prepare for my short trips to Candor and Artistry factions, and work on my speech for the Choosing Ceremony, I stayed home most of the time, and Four stayed with me. It was surprisingly not awkward, maybe because my mother was also there, who forced Four to do his share of the housework. He seemed to not mind. It kind of felt like we were a family.

But back to work after a short period in Abnegation, and now we are in Candor. I am only here a day. I don't need to be here a week, like Dauntless because Candor is a faction open to visitors. They never have a problem with me visiting, as well as anyone else from other factions. One reason is they want people to understand the Candor judicial process. The other reason is people usually only come here when they are in trouble. They like to avoid the negative connotation.

We are observing a Courtroom proceeding in the State Capitol Courthouse in Illinois. It is a historic site, being around since 1837. It is a beautiful old building that the Ingenious faction make sure to keep the building and rooms updated, keeping with the classic style. It reminds us of how long the court system has been working for the people.

We sit in a grand room. There are wooden seats with desks faced in a circular position to observe the interrogation seat and judges seat, where the leader Jack Kang sits. The room is extravagant, with pieces of art and several crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. On one side of the room is floor to ceiling windows with large red curtains blocking out the sunlight. Old pictures of Candor leaders throughout the years are hung on the walls. Balcony seating surrounds the room as well, which is where Four and I are currently sitting. I am always impressed when I come to the courtroom.

The case we are currently observing is a stupid case, to be honest. We have been here for over 2 hours, and it has been a bit of a waste of time. An Erudite woman claimed she was assaulted by a teenage boy from Artistry. It seems ridiculous that someone from Artistry would be violent; they are not known for that, but she believes this teenager did it. She was assaulted by a pineapple. That is right, someone threw a pineapple at her head during a festival, and she charged this Artistry kid, who was the closest person at the time, with assault. He could be locked up for 6 months to a year for the crime.

Everyone in Candor is taking the case seriously, despite the fact that not a lot of people attended the case. It is only a few Candor members, the family of the Artistry teen and the Erudite woman, who looks to be furious how the case is going. The council questions the teen, while under truth serum, about his whereabouts at the time of the assault and whether he ever processed a tropical fruit. Apparently the teen doesn't even like pineapples, so would never have one in hand.

I sigh inwardly at how ridiculous this case is. This should be handled privately, not like a full fledge murder case, but I guess Candor doesn't have much to do on a daily basis. This reminds me of the fact the factionless do not get a trial when they are charged with a crime. They no longer receive that right, since they are not part of a faction. Just another thing we need to change.

"This is incredibly boring." Four whispers to me.

"This is how Candor trial works." I explain to Four, focusing on the questioning of the suspect. He has a list of questions, and he is answering them firmly. I'm surprised the kid isn't hesitant at all, being the under truth serum. I hear it is painful, feels like your insides are on fire when the person lies, but he seems to be very sure of himself. Maybe he's innocent.

"How can you stand this shit?" Four ask.

"It is not that bad. They are really into what they are doing." I continue, thinking about how engaged everyone is as the Candor counsel questions the suspect. Jack Kang observes carefully in his judge's seat. As I look closely though, even Jack looks to be dozing off. "Well, I guess it is a little boring," I whisper to Four.

I get distracted looking at my tablet, thinking about my schedule and writing notes for the choosing ceremony speech.

"We find the suspect innocent." The council proclaims.

Jack Kang stands and announces, "Thank you for your honesty."

"Thank you for your honesty." The crowd repeats, and the case is finished.

"Oh thank god." Four says, exasperatedly. We stand as well, and go down the stairs to meet with Jack Kang.

"Do you mind joining me?" I ask Four.

"Of course," he responds without hesitation. "Is there a reason why?"

"I want to get your opinion on Jack Kang."

"Really, why?" Four asks curiously.

"I don't want to suggest anything or push you a certain way. I only want your opinion."

He nods in agreement, and seems somewhat astonished I asked him for his help. I trust Four. He can help me with Jack Kang and Candor. They are always non-committal about everything, it makes me wonder something. I think Jack Kang is one of the biggest liars despite being Candor. I don't want to put that idea in Four's head though and see if he agrees with me.

On cue, Jack Kang comes by to greet me, bowing in respect towards me, "Hello President Prior."

"Good Day Council Leader Kang."

"Shall we?" Jack Kang guides us to his office on the third floor down the hall. The corner office is breathtaking, since it has one wall of bookcases and the rest is surrounded by windows, providing a great view of Springfield. He has a simple office setup, with a large glass desk, a black office chair, and two black guest chairs setup in front of the desk. I'm not surprised by how neat the office is, with his office supplies perfectly placed on his desk, his books organized alphabetically and a speck of dust could not be found. It reminds me that I need to clean my office.

"Four will be joining us for the meeting, only to keep guard." I tell Jack, as we sit down. He seems hesitant by my decision, but doesn't say anything. "I see you still enjoy basketball," pointing out the two basketballs he has sitting on his window ceil.

"I do, even though I'm terrible. It is a good way to relieve stress."

"Who do you play?"

"The other judges of course. Henry Causer is the best player, only because he cheats," he states with no humor.

"A Candor cheating?" surprise by this admission.

"He admits to it." Jack explains. I laugh at how ironic that is. "So President Prior, what would you like to discuss."

"Candor's role on the council." I decide to cut to the chase. "Candor is usually noncommittal on most decisions presented to the council. It makes me wonder what is the point of having Candor on the council if they rarely get involved." Jack is visibly angry by my accusations, as he ticks his jaw in irritation.

"As the Leader of Candor, I will never make a decision hastily. Your father understood that." I am tired of people always bringing up my father to make a point. I know I am not my father, and I still have a lot to learn. Does not mean I have to be reminded of it.

"I don't think that is always true." Jack leans back in his chair, confused. "When looking through the Candor's voting record, you always seem to be the tie breaker." He now looks at me curiously.

"I never notice before, but I don't analyze our voting record like you President. The Candor Council vote based on the accurate information we receive." That's not true. Their voting record shows a possible pattern. There voting seems very calculated. Four remains quiet and observing Jack's responses.

"There does seem to be a pattern. When the factions overwhelming supports or denies a policy, you don't vote. But when there is a tie, Candor always decide with Erudite and Dauntless, breaking the tie." I explain. Jack is not pleased by my analysis, leaning forward on his desk defensively.

"Only a coincidence President Prior."

"It makes me think you are influenced by one of those factions." I decide to explain further.

"I would have to review each of our past votes to provide a proper perspective, but Candor always vote based on the facts that we receive. If we don't have all the facts, we don't vote." That is ridiculous. Most of the policies proposed have accurate information, and when it doesn't, the policy is usually denied immediately.

"Do you meet with Erudite?" I blatantly ask.

"Our interactions with other factions is none of your concern."

"Actually, it is, if there is corruption involved."

"Candor only votes based on the facts we are given." Jack repeats.

"I understand that, but I don't think that is true."

"It is obvious you need reminding." He stands up and points to a plaque that has the Candor motto written on it. "The faction of Candor values honesty and order above everything else. We tell the truth, even when you wish we wouldn't." He moves back to his seat to sit down. "I know the truth is inconvenient in regards to your argument, but it is the truth."

I quickly realize I am not going to get anywhere with Jack and move on. We discuss the work Candor has planned the next coming months, specifically during their training. We also discuss any needs they have and policies they want to propose, which is none of course. The meeting only last a couple of hours, and I'm glad. It has been incredibly frustrating as usual with the leader of Candor, Jack Kang.

"So, what do you think?" I ask Four, as we walk out of Candor headquarters, heading back to the car.

"For being the leader of Candor, he is an incredible liar." I shake my head frustratingly. I agree with him. If the leader of Candor lies or invades the truth this much, how can we trust him. What am I going to do?

 **A/N: More to come soon.**


	21. Artistry Faction

**Chapter 12: Part 2**

 **A/N: Recommend checking out the pinterest page for this chapter:** **lady05giggles/divergent-au-i-choose-you/**

"The secret to success in Artistry is every time you meet someone, make a fucking impression." Elizabeth Kelly, the leader of Artistry, states to a crowd of young artistry members, who recently passed their exams. "I don't care if you are a musician, actress, director, writer, even a magician. Make people think you're the hottest shit in Artistry. Make them think they will be missing out if they don't see you perform, if they don't see your work. Look people in the eye and never look away. Be confident, calm, and fucking bold." ( _quote credit: James J. Frey, My Friend Leonard_ ).

"Jesus. Sounds like good advice for life." Four whispers to me. I nod, agreeing with him. Elizabeth has always been great at inspiring people.

We are at the Chicago Performing Arts Academy, where students are trained for four years in their Artistry specialties. Artistry has the longest training process compared to other factions because they want their initiates to master their craft. The class of initiates usually graduate before the new group comes in.

The auditorium is as extravagant as the faction, with gold string lights hanging from the ceiling, gold stage curtains closed, covering the large stage and several rows of theater seats, with a long balcony circling the stage. The students sit in the floor seats facing the stage, while Elizabeth Kelly is on the stage making her speech. This is the informal ceremony with the graduates and the leader. The formal graduation is a few days later.

Four and I are once again sitting in the back, observing the ceremony, which is coming to an end. "Look around ladies and gentlemen," the graduates look at the beautiful room in awe. I do to. "This is your stage, but it is also your home. This is a place for you to create, despite the fact that many people may not believe in it. Other factions may not think our work is important, and they may be right. But I want you to always remember," Elizabeth pulls out a paper, which looks wrinkly and well used. "These are a few quotes said over time that I love reciting. Here are a few of them I think you will enjoy, 'Life without art is stupid.'" The young graduates chuckle. She continues, "'The earth without art is just eh,'" more people laugh. "'Art is much less important than life, but what a poor life without it.' And this is my favorite quote, 'Every child is an artist. The problem is how to remain an artist once he grows up'. That was from Pablo Picasso. Now go be artists." The crowd rises and clap. She does know how to give a speech.

As some of the members talk to Elizabeth, Four and I, wait at the entrance. "Your visit at Artistry is pretty informal," Four comments.

"Yeah. Abnegation and Artistry are really good at communicating with each other, visits are usually unnecessary. More to catch up on the work they have been doing."

"Seems more like a vacation."

"Are you saying I don't deserve a break?" I ask Four, amused by his comment.

"No, I'm not. I don't think I deserve I one." I grab his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. I am about to comment that he should enjoy himself today, but Elizabeth interrupts us.

"Hello Beatrice," Elizabeth gives me a gentle hug, and whispers in my ear, "Excellent choice in bodyguard." I am sure she is checking out Four right now.

"Thanks?" I can't help but giggle.

"Let's walk and talk."

Elizabeth and I walk outside of the concert hall, around Downtown Chicago. We discuss all kinds of things, from what Artistry is up to, to my current safety situation. Our conversation is very casual, as we walk the streets of Chicago. It is a beautiful day, and Elizabeth likes to be out of her office as much as possible. Four follows behind, staying alert the whole time.

She suddenly gets a call from her phone. "I have to answer this real quick." She steps aside to take the phone call.

I look over at Four, who seems to be tense, constantly checking our surroundings. He probably doesn't like us out in the open, where anyone could attack me, but I'm not worried. Despite everything that has happened, Artistry is fun and vibrant place. I'm not scared to be here. I reach over, and squeeze his hand, trying to relax him. It seems to work, giving a wink in response.

Elizabeth returns, "I unfortunately have to cut our meeting short. A student painted something offensive, and he is defending himself, stating it is his freedom to express himself. While true, teddy bear porn will get him nowhere." I have no clue what that looks like, but am not surprised. Artistry members are very creative, but also very defiant. "I will have Tessa host you for the rest of the day, and see you later. Goodbye Beatrice." She hugs me, winks at Four, and leaves in one of the Artistry cars that Tessa just drove in.

"That was quite the world wind." I whisper to myself.

Tessa, a tall brown skin young woman wearing her basic Artistry uniform, walks up to me. I remember Elizabeth telling me she is a photographer, but she also does a lot administrative work for the faction, like guided tours.

"Are you ready President Prior?" Tessa asks me. I nod my head, and start to follow her.

I decide to make this more of a fun outing, and wrap my arm around Four's. To my surprise though, he pushes my arm away, but instead wrap his arm around my shoulder. I decide to wrap mine around his waist. It is rather romantic. I like it.

Tessa takes us to the Art Institute in Grand Park. It is a museum made up of art recovered after World War III, and art that has been awarded by members of Artistry. The building is one of our oldest and extravagant buildings, since it was restored. The building is giant and wide, with a flat roof, several large, arched stained glass windows and rounded doors in the front. The building is made up of ancient looking wood and marble. It looks like a palace, with a raised first story and several steps leading up to the grand entrance. It even has a greenish blue lion statue placed out in front.

I come here every time I am in Artistry to look at the work of the new artists and to look at the art of the past. There are pieces in here that date back to the early 1800s. It is are only art museum here, but luckily it is large, allowing for many pieces to fit in here. There are about 11 departments and 30 rotating special exhibitions rotating yearly, consisting about 300,000 pieces of art. Many were salvaged after the war, and luckily you don't notice any damage on them.

There are several people here today. Many school children from other factions visit the museum. The museum also functions as a school, where different art classes are taught. This is the Artistry faction best way to show children from other factions what they are known for. They take a lot of pride with this museum, and use it as a recruiting site for children who are interested in art.

We didn't have a lot of time to walk around, and Four has never been here. So I made sure Tessa showed us my two favorite exhibits, the Impressionist collection and the 20th century American modern art. We practically run up the spiral staircase to go to those sections. I feel giddy inside, excited about seeing my favorite pieces of art.

Once there, we look around, quietly analyzing the classic pieces of art. "You never came here when you were a kid? I remember coming here a few times on field trips organized by Abnegation." I tell Four.

"I ended up being 'sick' on those days. Marcus never wanted me to go to the museum." I feel a little sad, thinking about what being sick really meant.

"Really? Why?" I whisper.

"He wanted me to stay in Abnegation no matter what. So I never got to go visit the other factions."

"Well you are with me now, and you get to see all the factions, even the boring ones." I joke. He chuckles in return.

We continue to walk beholding all the beautiful pieces of art. We walk up to one of my favorite pieces. "This one is the Nighthawk." I tell Four. "I love this piece."

"This is one of more modern pieces, considering." Tessa explains. "It was made in 1942, by Edward Hopper. He was born in 1882 in a city that was north of us, called Manhattan, New York. The piece was part of the Realism movement and was made using oil paints."

"Realism?" Four asked confused by the term.

"Yes. It means the artists wanted to represent the subject truthfully, with using interpretive elements. What you see is what you get."

With this piece, what we see is 3 people, in formal clothing of suit and tie and pretty dresses, sitting in a diner named Phillies on bar stools, while the chef waits on them. Two of the people, a red headed woman and man wearing a hat, seem to be very close, maybe even lovers, but not married. The third person, another man wearing a hat, whose is sitting away from us, seems to be lonely, drinking coffee. The piece reminds me of a simpler time, a time I will never know, since it is so long ago in our history.

Four steps to look at it closer. "It does look like a real place and real people.

"Many people think this diner was a location in New York City." Tessa explains.

"Huh?"

"What?" I ask, stepping right next to him.

"I can see why it is called nighthawks. None of these people want to go home at night."

"Yeah, it is night time." Never really thinking about the time of day. "Makes you wonder why they are not home, maybe avoiding something or someone."

"Maybe they want to be alone."

"Or they are lonely, especially this guy," pointing to the one who sits by himself.

"He does seem lonely." Four confirms, shaking his head. He looks like he is miles away right now. I am unsure what he is thinking.

Unfortunately, the grumbling in my stomach ruins the moment and breaks him from his trance. "Sorry," I say blushing. "I am really hungry."

"Then let's eat, and I know the best place to go." Four turns towards Tessa, "Could you take us Giordano's Pizzeria."

"It would be my pleasure."

We exit the museum, and walk towards Giordano's Pizzeria. This is another site that has been opened for years, founded in 1974. It apparently has the best pizza in the state. The pizzeria is located in a brick building, with a large sign and flashy lights advertising its location. It is packed with a line outside.

"It looks like we'll have to wait." Four says, but Tessa laughs. She guides us into the full restaurant, away from the line and past the host's table, to the back in the kitchen. There is a small table with two seats set to the side of the kitchen. She called it the chef's table.

"The perks of being the President," Tessa explains with a wink. She tells us, she will be back in a hour, and leaves us.

We sit at the table and immediately we are greeted by the chef. He is thankful for me visiting the restaurant and tells me he will personally make the best Chicago style stuff pizza he has ever made for me. I giggle at his enthusiasm and thank him for the consideration.

"Have you ever been here before?" Four ask.

"Nope, never."

"That means you never had Chicago style deep dish pizza?"

"Nope. Am I missing out?"

"Yes, very much so. This was first place Zeke took me after passing initiation. We waited 2 hours to get in, and I was complaining about the wait. Zeke kept telling me to relax for once. It will be worth the wait. Eventually we got in. It was late and I was starving. He ended up ordering the classic deep dish. When they brought it out, I didn't know what to do with it. It looked like tomato soup in a thick crust. Zeke dug in, making a mess everywhere, but it looked delicious. So I joined. It was the second best meal of my life." He says fondly.

"What was your first?" I ask him.

"The first time I had Dauntless chocolate cake of course."

Four and I continue getting to know each other. I describe my favorite meals, which usually occurred in Amity. I love their fresh food. We also talk about other things, as we get comfortable in our seats. We observe the chefs preparing the different types of pizzas and are in awe. They are in sync with each other, and it is fascinating to see them start with basic ingredients and end up with a massive pizza. Eventually our pizza is presented to us from the head chef. I thank him for the meal.

The pizza is giant. I can't believe what my eyes. For was right in describing his first time eating the pizza. On top, there looks to be homemade tomato sauce and mozzarella cheese inside a bread pizza bowl. When Four cuts into it, the tomato sauce oozes all over. Looking closely, I see there are layers in the pizza; layers of mozzarella cheese, spinach, sausage, and onion. It looks and smells fantastic.

"You're going to have to show me how to eat this thing."

"It would be my pleasure." Four takes a slice, and lets some of the sauce drizzle off the pizza. He then carefully folds the pizza a little bit, lifts the pizza to his mouth and takes a big bite. He puts the slice down and lick his fingers covered in sauce. I observe him the whole time, and can't help but flush when he licks his fingers.

To cover it up, I grab a slice of pizza and follow his actions. When I took a bite, some of the sauce gets on my chin. I am about to wipe it off, but Four reaches over and wipes the sauce off with his finger. He then shockingly licks it off. "Delicious," he comments. I was not able to hide the blush this time.

We eat a few more slices, get to know each other more, but after a while, I get too full. Plus, it is time to go and Tessa is probably waiting for us. The chef politely packs up the rest of the meal, and let us known the leftovers will be sent to our Artistry room. I thank him for providing such a great lunch, and tip him with plenty of points. Four and I get up to leave the restaurant.

We meet Tessa outside the restaurant and head to Millennium Park. Millennium Park is the largest urban public park we have in the city, being 24 acres. It is managed by both Artistry and Ingenious factions. Ingenious faction takes care of all the gardens, fountains, and the arcictecture. Artistry makes the park lively and fun to hang out at.

As we walk around, Tessa talks about how Artistry installs large art pieces, like the tall video-screen faces fountain called the Crown Fountain. It is also a great place for young musicians to perform at the Pritzker Music Pavilion. There is a concert venue, where they host the Choosing Ceremony when it is Artistry's turn, but that is usually for more of the older, professional musicians. The young talent are out today, as we listen to a quartet playing music they created.

Tessa wanted to take some photos, so Four and I walk around a little bit. I push him towards the Crown Fountain, and once we get there, I take off my shoes and take a dip. Many Artistry children are here already splashing around the fountain. It is a warm day, and perfect to play around. Four reluctantly does the same, rolling up his pants. He is my bodyguard, and must follow me wherever I am going.

When we get closer to the video screen, I notice the face that is currently on the careen is a young woman smiling. Suddenly, her face changes, and water spurts out of our video mouth. I get wet from the spout of water and run away. Four is already ahead of me, since he has longer legs. When we stop running, I quickly realize Four is pretty much dry. I get a sneaky look on my face, as I come up with an idea. Four looks at me confused, but he then realize what I am about to do. I run up and jump into his arms, getting the front of his body completely soaked with my wet clothes. He groans and laugh in his discomfort. When I stop laughing, I realize Four is looking at me adoringly. I bite my lip, trying not to kiss him. What I don't realize is Four is walking us back to the video screen fountain, where we get splashed with a spout of water once again. We can't help but laugh.

Since we got so wet, we walk around the park to dry off. It is warm enough today, so luckily we dry off pretty quickly. Tessa catches up to us, after taking several pictures. She even admits that she took pictures of us at the Fountain. She shows us with her picture viewer, and it looks like we are having a lot of fun. I tell her I would like a copy of those pictures, and she promises to send them to us.

Tessa then takes us on a tour of a few breweries in Chicago. I am surprised by this, considering I am not much of a drinker, but she wanted us to see how creative the breweries have gotten in making a variety of beers, hand crafted sodas and juices. Usually factions have water and basic drinks, but Artistry, with the help of Amity, would like to diversify factions drink options. I can't imagine Abnegation getting into this, but the other factions should be interested. We go to Goose Island, Revolution Brewing, Half Acre Beer Company, and Pipeworks Brewing Company. We have samples at each of the breweries, to Four's delight. They do have delicious drinks, and even non-alcoholic options, which is nice.

I am tired from our long day of walking, but Tessa has us going to one last event, put on specially for me. "It is called Hideout Makeout Party," Tessa explains.

"What?" I ask, surprise and a little uncomfortable by the name of this party.

"Don't worry, it is not like what it sounds. The party is at Buddy Guy's Legends Club. Artistry musicians come together to play original songs, as well as classic love songs. Lots of romantic dancing. They also serve delicious food, some that are even aphrodisiacs. It is a party for couples, and since you are Four are together, we thought you guys would enjoy it."

Four and I look at each other nervously, unsure about going to this party. It too late to go against it. She has us in a taxicab, headed to the party. Once we are there, I realize it is a very private gathering, with 30 people here at most, all Artistry members. Many of them are older, and I quickly see the council and there love ones are here.

The club is setup for couples. It has a few small tables with 2 chairs per table setup. A small stage is at the middle of the club with a bar off to the side. There is a small dance floor right in front of the stage. The room is decorated with musical instruments, and photos of musicians of the past and present. It has a very bluesy vibe.

As Four and I sit at a table, I see Crystal, my aunt, sitting at one of the tables with her husband. She notices me rather quickly and walks over. Four politely gets up, allowing us to talk to each other. We catch up, and I tell her about my day. We have been able to talk to each other a few times over the phone. We also plan to meet up for brunch tomorrow. Plus, she is performing a little bit later in the night. So we only talk briefly, but it was nice to see her.

When she leaves, Four returns, with some orange cream soda, sliders and potato skins. We eat, drink, and get to know each other more. "Is this what your life like?" Four ask.

"No." I laugh, thinking how usually stressful my life is. "My days are not this fun usually. Lots of reading, writing policy proposals, and listening to people's complaints. This is a good day."

"Are you saying your life is usually stressful, trying to keep our state together?" He asks amusingly.

"Trying to avoid a Civil War is hard work."

"Well, hopefully I can make your life a little easier."

"You already have."

I am really enjoying our time together. This is easily the best date I ever had, even though I don't think Four considers this is a date. This is just a party Artistry members organized for my visit here, but It is still an incredible date.

Musicians are playing several love songs throughout the night. Many of the couples are slow dancing at the front. I see why this is called Hideout Makeout Party because this place is very hidden from everything else in Chicago and couples are starting to kiss each other at their small tables.

Four and I are sitting in comfortable silence, enjoying the music, but suddenly Four asks me to dance. I accept. We start to slow dance, and at first, we are not very close to each other. But as the music becomes more romantic, we move closer to each other. I end up laying my head on his chest. He leans his head on top of mine. I listen to the music, but also his heartbeat, relaxing me completely. There is nowhere else I want to be.

When the song ends, the people applaud in appreciation. When I look up at Four, wrapping my arms around his neck tighter, he looks at me with…love, I think; I don't know. It is a look I never seen before. He slowly leans forward and kisses me. What starts off as a peck, deepens, and we are making out on the dance floor. This has definitely been the best date of my life and easily the best day.


End file.
